Another Chance
by Forum-Yaoi-Mania
Summary: Et si lorsque Sirius était passé à travers le voile, il n'était pas mort ? Et si au lieu de prendre, le voile pouvait offrir ? Offrir une autre chance.
1. Prologue

**Titre : Another Chance**

**Auteur : Yuki Shuhime **

**Type : Fiction Longue, Prologue **

**Univers : Harry Potter**

**Rated : M**

**Couple : Lucius Malfoy/Sirius Black **

**Résumé : Et si lorsque Sirius était passé à travers le voile, il n'était pas mort ? Et si au lieu de prendre, le voile pouvait offrir ? Offrir une autre chance.**

**Disclammer : Tout à JKR **

**Note : je remercie ma béta-lectrice, Tania-Sama, ma béta-correctrice, Charles Von Konderwick, et ma fan numéro un, Rosie74.**

* * *

><p><span>Prologue<span>

Les yeux bleus de Sirius se voilèrent alors qu'il se sentait tomber en arrière. Ses jambes étaient lourdes et il ne pourrait se rattraper. C'était comme si tout son corps fonctionnait au ralenti. Il aurait voulu crier, mais aucun son ne franchit la barrière de ses lèvres. Alors il eut la sensation de tomber dans le vide. Mais la chute paraissait sans fin.

Sirius venait de franchir l'arcade. Sa course infernale dans un abîme sans fond s'arrêta brusquement et il eut l'impression de flotter. C'était un sentiment étrange, comme si tout en lui n'avait plus de substance, comme s'il n'était plus rien qu'une âme qui errait au milieu de nulle part.

Un temps infini passa et Sirius n'était plus qu'une ombre qui attendait dans ce purgatoire épuré. Une voix sinistre retentit alors et il se rendit compte qu'il ne s'était écoulé que quelques secondes depuis qu'il était passé de l'autre côté du voile. Les images de la scène qui se déroulait dans la salle de l'arcade apparurent et Sirius pouvait voir ses amis, ses proches se battre avec acharnement.

Mais il ne ressentait plus rien. Ces gens n'auraient pu être que d'illustres inconnus qu'il n'aurait pas compati davantage à leur sort. Des corps tombaient dans des cris effroyables mais Sirius était en paix. Il souriait simplement. Puis la voix sinistre retentit à nouveau et des nouvelles images apparurent, plus anciennes, plus ancrées au fond de lui.

Les souvenirs de Sirius, ses choix, les bons comme les mauvais se matérialisaient. Toutes les erreurs qu'il avait commises défilaient devant ses yeux. Il contemplait impuissant le spectacle ridicule de sa vie futile. Il n'était rien, il n'avait jamais rien été. Ces images sonnaient creux, elles semblaient fausses, à l'opposé de ce qu'il avait toujours souhaité.

Puis certains visages virent le jour au sein de ce fouillis des déchets de sa mémoire. Ces visages qu'il avait chéris, qu'il avait aimé, et qu'il avait abandonné aussi. Sirius eut soudain si mal qu'il crut qu'on lui plantait des lames acérées dans tout le corps. Le regret le saisit à la gorge, plus amer encore que le remord de ses actions passées, il regrettait ce qu'il n'avait jamais pu faire. Ce qu'il avait été trop lâche pour faire. C'était tellement plus facile de se rebeller que de se battre pour ses rêves. Et Sirius avait été faible, il s'était soumis à la facilité au lieu de se battre pour sa vie.

Il avait la nausée et ses yeux vomissaient de perles salées qui creusaient ses joues émaciées. Ces larmes étaient acides, elles le brulaient. Toute la douleur qu'il éprouvait voulait sortir et lui faire payer. Lui faire payer sa lâcheté et sa faiblesse, lui faire payer tout ce dont il s'était toujours privé, lui faire payer ses mensonges à lui-même. Et alors que son souffle erratique s'épuisait, Sirius sentit qu'il allait mourir. Et il allait mourir en regrettant chaque minute de sa vie.

Un hurlement muet passa la barrière de ses lèvres et sa détresse l'envahit peu à peu, impuissant qu'il était dans ce néant où toutes ses chimères lui apparaissaient. La voix retentit à nouveau pour lui parler cette fois. Sirius était sourd à ses paroles, il ne voulait pas l'entendre lui dire tout ce qu'il n'avait jamais vécu, il refusait de faire face à la vérité.

Alors la voix se tut. Mais ses mots transperçaient la chair de Sirius et le pénétrait au plus profond de son âme. Les phrases damnatrices résonnaient dans sa tête. Il voulait qu'elle se taise. Il ne voulait plus l'entendre. Il voulait mourir. Mais les mots tranchant comme des lames de rasoirs lui déchiquetaient le cœur. Alors il hurla ce qu'il aurait toujours voulu, il hurla son amour jamais avoué, il hurla ses regrets et son malheur, il hurla ses mensonges.

Soudain le silence se fit et Sirius eut encore l'impression de tomber. Ainsi la fin était arrivée. Il allait mourir, il allait être libre. Mais le paysage chaotique devint d'un blanc d'opale éclatant. Les yeux de Sirius le brulaient. Il était aveugle tant la lumière perçante scintillait.

Puis, plus rien. Plus un bruit, plus de voix accusatrice, plus de chute infernale, plus de lumière aveuglante. Sirius ouvrit les paupières et aperçut le plafond de sa chambre au 12 Square Grimmaud. Un tambourinement retentit contre le chambranle de sa porte et une voix beaucoup trop aigu répondit d'entrer.

Sirius se redressa précautionneusement, comme enfermé dans un corps trop petit et fit face à la femme qui lui souriait gentiment. C'était sa mère.

« Bonjour mon chéri, ton petit déjeuner est prêt ! annonça-t-elle d'une voix enjouée dont il se souvenait à peine.

-Salut maman, murmura-t-il, la voix enrouée. On est quel jour ?

-Allons Sirius, c'est aujourd'hui que tu entres à Poudlard, tu n'as quand même pas oublié, lui répondit-elle avec un sourire.

-Non, non je n'ai pas oublié. »

* * *

><p><strong>Reviews =)<strong>

**La suite sera publiée prochainement**


	2. Chapitre 1

**Titre : Another Chance**

**Auteur : Yuki Shuhime et Ombrepluie**

**Type : Fiction Longue, Chapitre 1**

**Univers : Harry Potter**

**Rated : M**

**Couple : Lucius Malfoy/Sirius Black **

**Résumé : Et si lorsque Sirius était passé à travers le voile, il n'était pas mort ? Et si au lieu de prendre, le voile pouvait offrir ? Offrir une autre chance.**

**Disclammer : Tout à JKR **

**Note : Merci à notre Béta, Terra-Of-Lys  
><strong>

* * *

><p><strong><span>Note <span>: Pour la totalité de la fiction et pour plus de clarté avec des personnages qui vous seront sans doute peu familiers et en fonction de nos aménagements, voici les personnages (OC et autres) avec leurs ascendances, leurs descendances par rapport au canon et leur situation dans le récit.**

_**Famille Malfoy : **_

_** Père : Abraxas Malfoy - 43 ans**_

_** Mère : Annaëlle Delacour (vélane) - décédée**_

_** Fils : Lucius Malfoy - 14 ans (3ème année à Poudlard - Serpentard)**_

_**Famille Black : **_

_** Père : Cygnus Black - 47 ans**_

_** Mère : Druella Rosier - 45 ans**_

_** Filles : Bellatrix Black - 18 ans (7ème année à Poudlard + préfète-en-chef de Serpentard) **_

_** Andromeda Black - 17 ans (6ème année à Poudlard - Serpentard)**_

_** Narcissa Black - 16 ans (5ème année à Poudlard + préfète de Serpentard)**_

_** Père : Orion Black - 35 ans**_

_** Mère : Walburga Black - 36 ans**_

_** Fils : Sirius Black - 11 ans (1ère année à Poudlard - Serpentard)**_

_** Regulus Black - 10 ans (entre à Poudlard l'année suivante)**_

_**Famille Prince :**_

_** Père : Tobias Snape - 36 ans**_

_** Mère : Eileen Prince - 34 ans**_

_** Fils : Severus Snape - 11 ans (1ère année à Poudlard - Serpentard)**_

_**Autres élèves de Serpentard : **_

_** Hugh Nott - 15 ans (4ème année à Poudlard)**_

_** Britanicus Zabini - 15 ans (4ème année à Poudlard)**_

_** Aurora Maugrey - 15 ans (4ème année à Poudlard)**_

_** Cassandre Parkinson - 15 ans (4ème année à Poudlard)**_

_** Daphné Parkinson - 16 ans (5ème année à Poudlard + préfet de Serpentard) **_

_** Evan Rosier - 16 ans (5ème année à Poudlard)**_

_** Elisabeth Rosier - 16 ans (5ème année à Poudlard)**_

_** Rodolphus Lestrange - 18 ans (7ème année à Poudlard)**_

_**Autres élèves de Poudlard :**_

_** James Potter - 11 ans (1ère année à Poudlard - Gryffondor)**_

_** Lily Evans - 11 ans (1ère année à Poudlard - Gryffondor)**_

_** Remus Lupin - 11 ans (1ère année à Poudlard - Gryffondor)**_

_** Peter Pettigrew - 11 ans (1ère année à Poudlard - Gryffondor)**_

_** Amos Diggory - 16 ans (5ème année à Poudlard - Gryffondor)**_

_** Gregory Wood - 16 ans (5ème année à Poudlard - Gryffondor)**_

_** Xenophilius Lovegood- 18 ans (7ème année - préfet-en-chef de Serdaigle)**_

_** Alice Finch - 16 ans (5ème année à Poudlard - préfète de Gryffondor)**_

_**Franck Longdubas - 16 ans (5ème année à Poudlard - préfet de Gryffondor)**_

* * *

><p><span>Chapitre 1<span>

Sirius regarda sa mère s'affairer à faire sa valise alors qu'un plateau contenant des œufs au bacon et un chocolat chaud atterrissait sur son lit. Il caressa le couvre lit du bout des doigts. C'était tellement étrange : tout était à la fois familier et pourtant étranger. Il avait l'impression d'être dans le corps de quelqu'un d'autre. Et même ses propres mouvements lui paraissaient différents. Il observa la main avec laquelle il avait attrapé son plateau.

Il se figea un instant et détailla la finesse de cette paume enfantine. Cette main pâle qui n'avait jamais connu de métamorphose, qui n'avait jamais lancé de sortilège impardonnable, qui n'avait jamais connu celle de James Potter ou caressé le corps d'une femme. Cette main qui ne s'était pas crispé de douleur, détendu sous la caresse, ou resserrer autour d'une hanche pour une nuit. Cette main qui n'avait pas encore été souillée par le sang, qui n'avait jamais été écorchée à force d'heurter un mur de désespoir. Cette main qui n'avait pas soutenue la tête d'un ami jusqu'à ce qu'il rende son dernier souffle et qui n'avait pas encore levé un verre pour rendre honneur aux morts. Cette main qui n'avait pas soutenu la tête délicate d'un bébé et qui n'avait jamais caresser les plumes d'un hippogriffe appelé Buck. Cette main qui tremblait en ce moment.

Sirius se sentait bizarre. Il avait des sortes de flashs, souvenirs voilés de son ancienne vie, mais tout semblait épouvantablement flou. Lentement, les images de sa vie disparaissaient de sa mémoire. Il oubliait à mesure que les secondes passaient et se persuada bien vite en secouant la tête, que tout n'avait été qu'un vieux rêve dont il ne gardait que quelques bribes en mémoire.

Sirius commença par regarder attentivement tout autour de lui. Il était dans sa chambre au 12 square Grimmaud. Mais la tapisserie était encore verte et vierge. Son lit à baldaquin était bordé de tentures de velours et ses draps de soie s'accordaient avec la décoration. Les commodes en bois précieux contenant ses affaires jouxtaient le mur en face de son lit. Son bureau d'ébène massif se tenait près de la cheminée au manteau de marbre noir, à côté de la petite bibliothèque débordant de livres de magie. Il reconnaissait chacun des meubles qui trônaient dans sa chambre avec une sorte de nostalgie qui lui donnait la nausée.

Sur la table de chevet, Sirius posa les yeux sur une photo. Narcissa, Bellatrix et Andromeda Black, ses cousines, se tenaient par la taille, et devant elles, Regulus, Lucius et lui même. Ils étaient tous habillés élégamment pour l'occasion, mais la posture droite et rigide de rigueur pour la photo n'avait pas résisté au besoin de la petite bande de faire les pitres. Bellatrix tirait la langue à sa sœur cadette, Regulus lui tirait les cheveux pour défendre sa cousine préféré, Lucius tentait de l'empêcher d'arracher le chignon de Narcissa qui poussait des petits cris alors que Sirius ricanait. Dans le fond, Dromeda, rêveuse, admirait l'arbre généalogique sur la tapisserie du salon où avait lieu la photo.

Sirius ne put s'empêcher de soupirer au souvenir de la séance qui s'était terminée en cauchemar, les petits monstres ayant poussé le photographe à abandonner le navire juste après avoir obtenu le résultat commandé par les parents, c'est-à-dire une photo tout ce qu'il y avait de plus classique. Pour le reste de la pellicule magique, la bande avait posée dans de nombreuses situations grotesques en demandant à l'elfe de maison Ilee d'appuyer sur le déclencheur. Ils avaient fait six photos, chacune était unique et chacun d'entre eux en avait pris une. C'était ce jour là qu'ils s'étaient promis qu'ils seraient toujours amis… Sirius se redressa d'un bond et entreprit de s'attaquer à son petit déjeuner en avisant le reste de la chambre.

Partout étaient répandues cartes de Bataille Explosive, jeux d'Echec version Sorcier, paquets de Dragée Surprises et autres sucreries achetées pour le voyage, le tout parsemé de robes de sorcier et d'uniformes de Poudlard. Sirius dévora son repas en détaillant ses affaires retrouvées, alors que sa mère pestait en pliant soigneusement les vêtements qui trainaient, tentant d'atténuer les plis. Un sortilège repassant plus tard, la malle qui contenait toutes les affaires de Sirius était prête.

Sirius qui s'était concentré jusqu'à présent sur le matériel, jeta un regard à sa mère. Elle était resplendissante. Ces boucles grises étaient relevées en un chignon lâche, quelques mèches reposant gentiment derrière ses oreilles. Elle portait une de ses habituelles robes de sorcières : celle-ci était violette, serrée à la taille et trainait un peu par terre. Ses vieux bijoux de familles en or blanc cliquetaient à ses poignets alors qu'elle s'activait à terminer les préparatifs pour le départ. Elle ne faisait pas attention à lui mais viendrait surement à sa rencontre pour s'assurer qu'il était prêt avant de descendre. Son habituel moue glacée s'illuminerait alors d'un de ses sourires éclatants.

Son repas terminé, Sirius finit par traverser la pièce et se rendre près de la grande penderie. Il suspendit toutefois le geste qu'il était en train de faire pour l'ouvrir. Une sorte de nausée passagère contracta à nouveau son estomac alors qu'il sentait ses jambes flageoler. L'odeur de la cire à bois et des étoffes bourrées de naphtaline lui donnèrent envie de vomir.

Il serra la poignée de sa penderie à s'en faire blanchir les jointures, jusqu'à ce qu'il sente le malaise se dissiper. Puis il banda les muscles de son bras pour ouvrir la porte en acajou, révélant une large garde-robe remplis d'un nombre infini de tenues choisies par sa mère.

Avec étonnement, il constata qu'une chemise bleue nuit se trouvait dans son placard, rangée entre deux robes noires. Il sourit presque tendrement en retirant de son cintre le vêtement de soie. Il effleura le tissu du bout de ses doigts en se perdant dans ses pensées un instant.

Il se revoyait, à la fin du dernier été que lui et Regulus avait passé au manoir Malfoy, avant que Lucius n'entre à Poudlard. Il devait avoir à peine sept ou huit ans à l'époque. Lucius lui avait donné l'une de ses vieilles chemises pour qu'il ne l'oublie pas et qu'il pense à lui-même quand ils ne seraient pas ensemble. Ils étaient juste des enfants, jeunes, naïfs et complices qui tenaient l'un à l'autre et qui tentaient de ne pas se faire impitoyablement écraser par les nombreuse contraintes auxquelles leurs noms les avaient destinés.

Il enfila la chemise de Lucius, s'étonnant que sa couleur se marie si bien avec celle de ses prunelles outremer. Ce n'était pas vraiment une chemise de Serpentard mais Sirius tenait à la porter pour son entrée à Poudlard, en souvenir du déchirement que ça avait été pour lui de ne plus être auprès de Lucius au quotidien. Puis, il enfila une robe de sorcier et noua une cravate noire autour de son cou. Sa mère ne lui avait toujours acheté que des cravates noires, il ne pouvait s'en expliquer la raison.

Alors qu'il lissait les plis de ses robes et rentrait sa chemise dans son pantalon, sa mère arriva derrière lui. Il percevait son souffle calme dans son dos et sentait l'odeur fruitée de son parfum. Comme d'habitude, elle lui demanda de la regarder pour qu'elle le coiffe d'un sortilège, rettroupant ses cheveux en un catogan bas. Quelques mèches volages avaient pourtant décidé de se soustraire au ruban qui les liaient pour encadrer le visage du brun.

Enfin prêt, Sirius s'admira un instant dans le grand miroir dans la porte de la penderie. Son corps était fin et avait la carrure androgyne de ses onze ans. Ses cheveux très long, miroitaient de reflets chocolats et ses grands yeux bleu foncé papillonnaient, bordés de long cils bruns. Son sourire ingénu faisait pétiller ses prunelles en lui donnant un air espiègle et malicieux.

Il gonfla la poitrine, bombant le torse avant d'éclater de rire et de rejoindre sa mère qui l'observait de l'encadrement de la porte. Instinctivement, il se blottit dans ses bras, humant le parfum de sa robe pour s'en délecter. Walburga lui caressait les cheveux en l'enlaçant, une larme perlant de ses yeux gris. Son fils allait terriblement lui manquer lorsqu'il serait à Poudlard. Elle pria intérieurement pour qu'il ne fasse pas de mauvaises rencontres …

« Sirius, chéri, il faut y aller à présent, sans quoi, tu vas rater le train, lui dit elle avec tendresse.

-Oui Maman, vous avez raison, je suis prêt ! Répondit Sirius, Père vient-il avec nous ?

-Bien sur, il est dans son bureau !

-Nous ne prenons pas de brunch aujourd'hui, demanda-t-il avec avidité en pensant aux délicieuses pâtisseries que sa mère faisait préparer pour les brunchs d'ordinaire.

-Bien sur que si, mon chéri ! répondit-elle, amusée que son fils qui venait d'avaler son petit déjeuner, ait encore envie de gloutonner. »

* * *

><p>Sirius arracha son regard de la chambre qu'il allait quitter pour des mois entiers avant les premières vacances et suivit sa mère au rez-de-chaussée, sa valise lévitant derrière eux. Passé la porte, il admira le hall depuis le couloir. La maison resplendissait, la richesse des ornements lui brûlaient les yeux. Il ne savait pas pourquoi il se sentait si mal à l'aise en passant devant la chambre de Regulus ni pourquoi il fut heureux de voir Kreatur qui nettoyait tranquillement des bibelots posés sur une étagère. Le bonheur fut de courte durée puisqu'il dut se retenir d'envoyer un coup de pied au misérable qui chapardait une boule de cristal posée là.<p>

Sirius descendit le grand escalier bien éclairé et parcourut le long couloir rempli de tableau d'ancêtres somnolant d'un côté et de babioles de famille de l'autre. Le sol en marbre était traversé par un long tapis noir qui devait être un vrai cauchemar à tenir impeccable pour les elfes de maison. Une fois arrivé au premier étage, sa mère l'entraina vers le deuxième escalier en le pressant un peu, angoissée que son fils soit en retard et manque le train.

Alors qu'il galopait à la suite de sa mère qui parcourait les corridors à grandes enjambées toniques, Sirius se figea momentanément. Il venait d'apercevoir son petit frère qui se tenait devant la grande psyché du couloir en face de la salle de bain pour les invités. Le miroir avait été placé là par soucis d'éclairage pour les orchidées Salazard qui avaient besoin de beaucoup de lumière pour produire ses fleurs très utilisées en potion par son père. Mais lui et son frère l'avait toujours utilisé pour jeter un dernier coup d'œil à leur tenue avant de descendre, pour s'assurer que leur père soit fier d'eux.

Regulus poussa un soupir désespéré. Il tentait maladroitement de faire un nœud de cravate convenable. Sirius sentit son cœur se serrer. Culpabilité, rancœur, peine, regrets, se mêlaient, tordant son ventre. Il inspira profondément pour apaiser son tourment jusqu'à ce que ne subsiste que cette envie irraisonnée et irrépressible de le toucher, de s'assurer qu'il était réel. Pourquoi ? Il n'en était plus très sûr, c'était extrêmement confus, mais il avait eu un instant peur que son frère soit mort. Il ne pouvait s'expliquer pourquoi il avait eu ce pressentiment désagréable.

Regulus, défit une fois encore le nœud raté, froissant le bout de tissus pour le fourrer dans sa poche avec rage. Il semblait tellement bouleversé d'être encore incapable à son âge de faire lui-même son nœud, qu'il fit de la peine à Sirius. Ses petits yeux noirs retenaient difficilement les larmes qu'il avait envie de laisser couler. Il se ressaisit un instant et essaya à nouveau.

Sirius s'approcha de son frère et lui lança un sourire moqueur.

« On s'admire dans le miroir Reg ? Je croyais qu'il n'y avait que les filles pour faire ça. »

Regulus le foudroya du regard, et Sirius sourit plus largement. Il ne pu résister à l'envie de l'attraper par l'épaule pour lui donner une brève accolade qui laissa Regulus un peu surpris. Sirius avait toujours eu du mal à montrer à son petit frère combien il tenait à lui. Mais aujourd'hui il se sentait d'humeur démonstrative. Surtout qu'à partir de maintenant, Regulus se retrouverait seul. Le seul de la bande d'autrefois qui ne serait pas encore à Poudlard !

« Viens, Maman nous attend pour le brunch. Faut qu'on se dépêche sans quoi elle va nous envoyer chercher par ce bon à rien de Kreatur, menaça Sirius en levant les yeux au ciel.

-Arrête d'être méchant avec lui ! Il est gentil, répondit Regulus en marchant à sa suite en direction de l'escalier. »

Sirius s'amusa de la voir froncer les sourcils en faisant sa moue boudeuse. Il avait toujours aimé cet elfe de maison un peu barge, au grand dam de Sirius qui ne comprenait pas ce qu'il pouvait lui trouver de sympathique. Sirius attrapa son frère par l'avant-bras et le tira à sa suite en direction de l'escalier du bout du couloir. Regulus abandonna rapidement sa bouderie pour courir après son frère avec entrain.

Les deux garçons s'engagèrent dans le bel escalier en chêne massif. Ils dévalèrent les marches sur la pointe des pieds pour ne pas déranger leur père à l'étage inférieur. Alors qu'il laissait sa main caresser le bois, Sirius sourit en sentant la douceur de la rampe polie et cirée sous sa main. C'était une sensation rassurante, familière et agréable. Comme l'odeur d'encre et les effluves d'eau de Cologne qui lui parvenaient du bureau de son père.

La pièce située à la droite des escaliers attenait le grand salon et le boudoir de sa mère. Juste avant le bureau, il y avait un petit sas, une antichambre dans laquelle Sirius attendait avec son frère lorsqu'ils étaient convoqués par Orion Black. Leur père ne quittait que rarement ses affaires, et les garçons ne pouvaient pénétrer dans le bureau qu'avec une sommation expresse qu'ils avaient une fois reçue par hibou (une erreur ou une blague ? Ils n'avaient jamais su le dire.)

Regulus sauta la dernière marche, atterrit sur le perron sans un bruit, comme un chat et se cacha derrière le battant des portes doubles de l'antichambre. Ses portes étaient toujours ouvertes, mais il était assez exceptionnel que le bureau en lui-même soit exposé aux regards. Mais aujourd'hui devait être un jour particulier puisque Sirius put observer à loisir la silhouette massive de son père devant la fenêtre.

Il pouvait apercevoir le large bureau en bois d'ébène qui les avait toujours intimidés, avec Regulus, quand ils se retrouvaient de l'autre côté avec le regard noisette de leur père intensément posé sur eux, en attente d'une remontrance ou parfois, d'une discussion profonde à propos de la famille Black.

Lorsque Sirius passa devant les portes, son père fit volte-face et se rassit lentement à son bureau, sur ce vieux siège en cuir élimé qu'il ne voulait changer sous aucun prétexte. Il attrapa un dossier portant l'emblème du ministère de la magie et l'examina un moment avant de relever la tête. Il avait dû entendre leurs pas dans l'escalier, puisqu'il sourit gentiment à ses deux enfants en leur adressant un bref signe de tête qui fit glousser Regulus qui trahit sa présence derrière le battant.

Ses yeux étaient fatigués et cernés de noir. Il avait l'air épuisé mais une étincelle de fierté anima les prunelles éteintes lorsqu'il aperçut ses deux enfants qui riait ensemble. Il n'eut pas besoin de s'étirer quand il se leva pour aller à leur rencontre. Pourtant, Sirius le savait, cela faisait des heures qu'il se trouvait dans son bureau. Orion avait l'habitude de se lever vers cinq heures trente du matin, de prendre le café que lui servait Kreatur et travaillait ensuite sans interruption jusqu'à dix heure trente, lorsque l'on servait le brunch.

Objectivement, Sirius pouvait affirmer que son père était un très bel homme. Ses traits forts et son sourire charmeur avaient brisé le cœur de bien des femmes avant qu'il ne rencontre Walburga et qu'il ne l'épouse pour satisfaire son père et son oncle. La prestance qu'il dégageait semblait constamment enrober les gens qui l'entouraient, telle une aura mêlant fascination et admiration. Sirius se souvenait particulièrement du ravissement qu'il provoquait avec Abraxas Malfoy, lorsque les deux amis se retrouvaient au Manoir ou au Square.

Son corps massif gardait la carrure et quelques cicatrice de sa jeunesse passée à voyager à travers le monde comme traqueur de mage noir, missionné par le ministère. Ses longs cheveux bruns qu'il n'avait jamais voulu couper étaient habilement noués en catogan, les mèches lissées en arrière dégageant son front volontaire et soulignait sa mâchoire anguleuse et ses pommettes saillantes.

« Bonjour les enfants, vous avez bien dormis ? Demanda Orion en lissant machinalement les épis au sommet du crâne de Regulus.

-Très bien père, répondirent-ils en même temps en affichant une moue qu'Orion qualifiait souvent de petits chiots. »

Le sourire d'Orion s'élargit, et ce fut avec chaleur qu'il posa sa main sur l'épaule de Sirius avant d'accompagner ses deux enfants dans la salle à manger pour le brunch. Alors qu'ils avançaient dans le hall, Orion détailla silencieusement son fils ainé.

Son apparence était impeccable, son maintient idéal, sa posture digne de son rang. Mais paradoxalement, il était très différent du fils Malfoy, froid et glacial qui ressemblait à une statue. Lui, dégageait un charme et une beauté sauvage qui souhaitait s'épanouir mais qui serait inévitablement étouffée au fil du temps, lorsqu'il devrait épouser une fille de bonne famille.

Orion soupira en se souvenant de sa propre jeunesse et s'amusa de la comparaison inconsciente qu'il avait fait entre Sirius et Lucius Malfoy. A son âge, Orion était perpétuellement comparé à Abraxas qui était son exact opposé. Et pourtant…

« C'est un grand jour pour toi aujourd'hui, commença Orion, sa voix grave vibrant de nostalgie. »

Sirius inclina la tête dans un signe d'affirmation. Orion céda à sa pulsion paternel et s'arrêta de marcher. Regulus et Sirius suivirent le mouvement et se retournèrent vers leur père. Sirius haussa un sourcil inquisiteur, en attente de ce qu'Orion allait annoncer.

« Regulus, rejoins ta mère pour le brunch. J'ai quelque chose à faire.«

Il attendit quelques instants, observant avec amusement son fils partir, assurant au début sa démarche pour impressionner son père, avant de se mettre à courir en claquant des talons quand il crut qu'on ne le regardait plus.

« Viens Sirius, souffla Orion, j'ai quelque chose à te montrer, ajouta-t-il avant de faire demi-tour, l'entraînant vers son bureau. »

* * *

><p>Sirius marcha dans l'ombre de son père pour rejoindre en quelques pas le bureau qu'un elfe avait du fermer dès leur départ. Lorsque les portes d'acajou coulissèrent pour les laisser pénétrer dans l'antichambre, puis dans le bureau isolé de la pièce attenante par une porte en verre, Sirius eut une sensation étrange.<p>

Son attention se porta sur les meubles familiers qui sentaient l'encre et le parchemin. Il se sentit particulièrement mal à l'aise dans la pièce, comme si un son corps se souvenait à sa place d'un évènement tragique qui aurait eu lieu ici. Il réfléchit un moment, fouillant ses souvenirs pour trouver la cause de ce mal-être, mais il ne trouva pas. Il haussa les épaules et posa ses grands yeux outremer sur la silhouette de son père qui cherchait quelque chose dans ses placards.

« Pas trop nerveux à l'idée d'entrer à Poudlard ? demanda Orion en le poussant devant un grand miroir.

-Ça va. Je ressens juste un peu d'appréhension. Répondit Sirius avec un léger trémolo dans la voix. »

Son père eut un petit rire avant de répéter, incrédule.

« De l'appréhension ? Par Salazard, tu parles cent fois mieux que moi à ton âge. Tu n'as aucune crainte à avoir. Tu seras un excellent élève. Le meilleur, même ! Et regarde comme tu te tiens ! C'est parfait, vraiment. Je suis fier de toi, mon fils. »

Sirius lui sourit, gonflant la poitrine avec fierté en faisant face à son reflet dans le psyché. Son père glissa doucement ses bras autour de ses épaules, défaisant le nœud saboté pour en refaire un nouveau. C'était étrange pour Sirius de voir la tendresse dans le regard de son père, dans ses gestes, alors qu'il était tellement réservé et soucieux d'un contrôle perpétuel sur la moindre de ses actions.

Le soleil pénétrait dans le bureau par la véranda, illuminant tout ce qui s'y trouvait de ses rayons chauds et dorés. L'odeur d'encre et de papier se mêlait à celle des grains de café torréfiés et à la chaleur venant du corps de son père, de la force de ses bras, de sa présence contre son dos. Tout se mélangeait en lui, des milliers de papillons voletant dans son ventre. Il se sentait aimé, protégé et subitement plus rien ne pouvait l'atteindre.

Ce fut à ce moment que Sirius prit conscience pour la première fois que, peu importe l'âge qu'il avait, blotti dans les bras de son père qu'il aimait et admirait, il redeviendrait toujours ce petit garçon qui réclamait en gémissant que l'on chasse les Epouvantards de sous son lit et qu'on l'embrasse avant de pouvoir s'endormir le soir.

Les doigts agiles de son père eurent tôt fait de lui retirer sa cravate, de la lisser et de la repositionner autour de son cou. Bien sur, Sirius savait pertinemment faire un nœud convenable, puisque le nœud désastreux qu'il portait était le résultat d'un sabotage volontaire pour prendre soin de son petit frère. Mais il était tellement ravi que son père prenne du temps pour lui expliquer comment faire, qu'il prit un malin plaisir à feindre d'être un novice.

« Je vais te montrer comment faire une nouvelle fois, souffla Orion avec un sourire tendre. On croise la partie de la cravate qui doit se retrouver par-dessus, à droite. »

Sirius suivait des yeux les mouvements des doigts de son père. Il avait toujours été fasciné par les mains de son père. Des mains calleuses et puissantes qui avaient traquées des mages noirs, signées des documents confidentiels pour le ministère, manipulées de l'argent, beaucoup d'argent. Mais ses mains avaient aussi l'habilité d'un potioniste, la finesse d'une couturière et la douceur d'un père affectueux.

« On passe dessous, on passe dessus. »

Sa voix aussi était particulière. Douce et grave, une voix de baryton basse et apaisante, s'exprimant la plupart du dans un timbre posé, bien que Sirius l'ait déjà entendu pleine d'émotions lorsque son ami Abraxas se trouvait avec lui … Elle pouvait aussi devenir plus naturelle et détendu quand il se trouvait seul avec ses fils, à l'abris des regards assassins que sa femme lui lançait de plus en plus souvent en ce moment.

« On glisse en dessous, on ramène par-dessus. »

Levant le menton pour laisser à son père plus de place, Sirius croisa directement son regard. Son père lui adressa un sourire plein de douceur et se pencha pour embrasser doucement son front, ébouriffant ses cheveux au passage.

« On passe la cravate dans la loupe et on tire ! termina Orion, son souffle chatouillant la racine de ses cheveux. »

Malgré le bien être qu'il ressentait, Sirius ne put s'empêcher d'éprouver un certain malaise en pensant à son frère qui peinait jour après jour à faire son propre nœud.

« Vous l'avez expliqué à Regulus ? Demanda Sirius à demi-mots. »

Son père retira ses bras de ses épaules et lui accorda un regard attendrit avant de retourner trifouiller sur son bureau, rattroupant des parchemins qui trainaient ça et là.

« Ne t'inquiète pas pour lui. C'est le rôle d'un père, assura Orion. Pas celui d'un frère.

-Je ne m'inquiète pas, je suis juste curieux, avoua Sirius, soulagé de voir que son père était aussi attentif à son cadet qu'à son ainé. »

Orion eut un petit rire, pas moqueur, juste amusé.

« Tu me rappelles ton Oncle Cygnus. Il était très protecteur avec moi et s'assurait toujours que j'allais bien. Il avait compris que j'avais plus de mal que lui à me plier à l'éducation de nos parents. Un peu comme Reg' je présume. Je suis fier de toi, mon grand ! »

Le compliment lui alla droit au cœur, et Sirius baissa la tête pour cacher sa gêne et ses rougissements. Orion passa encore une fois sa main sur son épaule, serrant la nuque de son fils entre ses doigts.

« Allez viens, allons déjeuner, sinon ta mère va probablement me jeter hors de la maison à grands coups de canne. Elle a horreur que je vous accapare toi et Reg'. »

Sirius hocha la tête avant de suivre son père hors du bureau. Il sentait, intuitivement, qu'Orion avait besoin de sentir qu'il était toujours son petit garçon même s'il entrait à Poudlard. Et lui avait besoin de savoir qu'il pourrait toujours appeler son père en pleurant en pleine nuit pour chasser les Epouvantards de sous son lit.

* * *

><p>Sirius et Orion venaient juste d'entrer dans la salle à manger. Walburga décrocha un regard assassin à son mari qui s'excusa d'un haussement d'épaule, et couva Sirius des yeux, s'émerveillant sur son apparence parfaite. A côté d'elle, Regulus lorgnait sur les pâtisseries qui trônaient sur la table immense qui traversait la pièce.<p>

Ils s'installèrent tout deux l'un à côté de sa femme, l'autre à côté de son frère, en restant l'un en face de l'autre. Ils commencèrent à manger dès que Walburga leur en donna la permission d'un signe de tête. Regulus qui avait l'air affamé (il ne prenait pas de petit déjeuner les jours de brunch puisqu'il avait le droit de se lever plus tard) se retint et attendit que son père et Sirius se servent d'abord. Il y avait une hiérarchie et une tonne de règles à respecter pour les repas qui étaient un moment privilégié pour que ses parents jugent de son évolution.

Regulus savait ce que ses parents disaient de lui. Qu'il n'était pas prêt pour Poudlard, qu'il ne lui restait qu'un an pour être à la hauteur de son rang et de représenter dignement les Black. Il avait toujours l'impression de vivre dans l'ombre de Sirius. Ce n'était pas sa faute s'il n'arrivait pas à réussir ses nœuds de cravate et ne pouvait s'empêcher de courir un peu partout comme un enfant.

Sirius savait que son frère était moins mature et plus enfantin que lui. Et il savait que bien qu'Orion soit indulgent, Walburga avait des exigences très pointues quant à l'éducation. Sans se montrer désagréable, elle était toujours exaspérée en constatant que Reg' ne faisait aucun progrès. Le brun espérait que son départ pour Poudlard permettrait à son frère de s'épanouir et de devenir un jeune homme respectable, sans toujours se voir comparer à lui.

Dès qu'il eut rempli son assiette de différents pâtisseries et entremets, Sirius posa les plats sur le plateau qu'un elfe poussa jusqu'à Regulus qui se concentra, fronçant les sourcils pour ne pas faire d'erreur. Il se servit sans fautes et reçu un sourire fier de Orion, un clin d'œil d'encouragement de Sirius et une signe de tête satisfait de Walburga.

Regulus soupira de soulagement ce qui entraina un soupir blasé de sa mère. La scène était comique car Walburga et Regulus s'observaient mutuellement : l'un jaugeant l'autre, l'autre se méfiant. Dès qu'ils commencèrent à manger, Reg copia tout les gestes de Sirius avec attention, ce qui amusait beaucoup le brun qui s'appliquait tout particulièrement à montrer l'exemple.

Sirius qui décomposait ses gestes à outrance, se fixa un instant sur Orion. Il surprit son père qui glissait plusieurs sucre dans sa tasse de thé. Il avait toujours aimé le excessivement thé sucré bien que ce ne soit pas tout à fait au gout de sa femme qui prônait les repas sains et équilibrés, bannissant tous les produits gras, sucrés et salés. Mais comme toute la famille avait prit le pli d'Orion en sucrant tout et n'importe quoi, Walburga avait cédée et observait son mari, tendue, en tournant inlassablement sa cuillère dans sa propre tasse.

Elle passa outre le sourire complice de Sirius pour son père mais tiqua lorsque Regulus pouffa. Il s'en voulut quasi immédiatement et écrasa ses paumes sur sa bouche, réflexe qui fit grimacer Walburga qui se retint tout de même de faire une remarque. Elle se focalisa sur Sirius dont les manières n'avaient d'égal que sa classe et sa beauté.

« Alors mon chéri, tu dois être très content de rentrer enfant à Poudlard ! Depuis que tu es petit et que ton ami Lucius est à l'école, tu n'arrêtes pas d'insister tous les ans que tu n'attends qu'une chose : être à Poudlard. Je suis tellement émue, mon petit qui devient un homme !

Sirius offrit un sourire ravi à sa mère et répondit, le visage illuminé d'envie et d'impatience à l'idée que sa prochaine nuit serait sans doute dans les draps de soie du dortoir de Serpentard. L'excitation le rendait un peu fébrile, mais rien n'y paraissait sur son comportement.

-En effet ! J'ai hâte de commencer les cours de métamorphose. Comme ça, je pourrais changer ce crétin de cousin Ortense en rat et montrer à tout le monde quelle est sa véritable forme, plaisanta Sirius. »

Orion étouffa un rire en plongeant innocemment dans sa tasse pour boire une gorgée de thé vert au jasmin.

« Sirius ! s'exclama sa mère outrée. Montre un peu plus de respect envers ta famille, je sais bien que tu n'apprécies pas la branche de ma mère, mais fait au moins l'effort de te tenir. Rappelle toi que tu vas côtoyer du monde à Poudlard. Tu n'engages pas que ta propre réputation, mais aussi celle de toute notre famille, expliqua-t-elle calmement.

-Excusez-moi Maman, répondit Sirius en baissant les yeux. Je me montrerais digne de vous et de Père ! Je ne vous décevrai pas, je vous le promets !

-Bien, continua Walburga. Et en dehors de cette mauvaise idée, y a-t-il autre chose que tu attends impatiemment ? »

Sirius caressa rêveusement le rebord de sa manche, là où Lucius avait laissé une minuscule tâche d'encre. Il avait à cet instant un sourire étrange qui laissa ses parents dans l'expectative.

« Peut-être bien oui. »

Cette réponse sibylline poussa la curiosité de sa mère à se manifester. Sirius restait rarement nébuleux et n'était pas d'un tempérament rêveur, contrairement à son mari et à Regulus. En terminant de découper les morceaux de pommes qu'elle déposa ensuite dans son assiette, elle demanda :

« Oh ! Et qu'est-ce donc qui te met dans cet état de rêverie peu commune ? »

Sirius s'efforça de chasser rapidement le souvenir du sourire de Lucius sur la photo de sa table de nuit et tenta de revenir à l'instant présent.

« Les cours de potions, mentit-il sans aucune hésitation tout en saisissant une cuillère en argent pleine de crème pour en suçoter gentiment le bout. J'ai toujours été très doué pour ça, vous avez pu le constater vous-même, n'est-ce pas Maman ?

-Évidemment, s'enorgueillit sa mère avec un sourire comblé. Ton niveau en ce domaine dépasse déjà les autres jeunes hommes de ton âge ! Nous avons toujours pensé avec ton père que tu avais un talent naturel pour les potions.

-Maman, vous exagérez, se défendit Sirius en rougissant, flatté de recevoir des compliments, mais mal à l'aise par rapport à Regulus qui s'efforçait de manger le plus convenablement possible, ne faisant aucune erreur pour une fois, cherchant la reconnaissance de sa mère.

-Doué et modeste. Deux qualités essentielles pour un Black, observa Orion avant de se focaliser sur Regulus qui dégustait son chou à la crème de la plus élégante des façons. Tu fais des progrès merveilleux, Reg', continue comme ça ! »

Regulus lança un regard plein d'émotions à son père et continua ses efforts pour se montrer digne de lui et de Sirius. Walbugra afficha un sourire satisfait pour la deuxième fois du repas (une première pour le jeune Regulus), et poursuivit.

« Tu sais que le professeur Slughorn nous a enseigné les potions à ton père et moi ? C'est un très bon professeur, tu verras. Je me demande simplement qui sera le professeur de défense contre les forces du mal cette année. Ce n'était pas indiqué sur ta liste scolaire. C'est curieux, maintenant que j'y penses nous n'avons jamais eut le même professeur contre les forces du mal deux années de suite. »

Orion eut un petit sourire amusé.

« C'est parce que ce poste est maudit.

-Orion ! Tu vas faire peur aux enfants s'indigna sèchement Walburga. »

Mais au contraire, comme tous les garçons de leur âge, Sirius et Regulus étaient toujours très intéressés par les histoires à faire froid dans le dos. Tout deux étaient pendus aux lèvres de leur père, guettant la suite avec avidité. Sirius finit d'ailleurs par demandé quelle genre de malédiction avait été lancé.

« Ce ne sont que des suppositions ridicules ! déclara Walburga avec morgue.

-Du genre qui met en danger la vie de tout les professeur qui accepte ce poste, expliqua son père avec un air de conspirateur, ignorant complètement l'intervention de sa femme.

-Orion ! »

Cette exclamation indignée était le signe qu'il valait mieux ne pas insister. Aussi Orion se redressa avec un petit clin d'œil complice pour ses fils qui voulaient clairement dire « je vous raconterais ça plus tard ». Il glissa ensuite une main à l'intérieur de son veston pour sortir sa montre de gousset qu'il observa quelque seconde avant de la remettre à sa place. Il termina son thé en deux gorgée avant de repousser sa chaise et se lever de table.

« Je crois qu'il est l'heure. Tous tes bagages sont prêts, Sirius ? Regulus, ton chou, tu l'as bientôt terminé ? »

Au même moment, Sirius et Regulus se levèrent simultanément de table, le cadet délaissant la dernière bouchée qu'il n'avait pas manger au profit des règles de bienséance qu'il tentait d'observer à la perfection depuis le début du repas.

-Oui, Père, assurèrent Sirius et Regulus en même temps.

-Bien, alors allons-y. Walburga, tu t'occupes des elfes pendant que je vais chercher ses bagages ? Demanda-t-il distraitement.

-Pas besoin, les bagages sont déjà dans l'entrée, répondit-elle froidement. »

Sirius suivit son père dans le petit salon, Regulus sur ses talons, marchant les mains croisés dans le dos, les talons bien à plat et le dos droit. Ils entrèrent au moment où Kreatur déposait les bagages que Walburga n'avait pas descendu auparavant, au centre de la vaste pièce richement décorée.

Quelques minutes après, la mère de Sirius et Regulus arriva et toute la famille se regroupa sur le tapis d'Iran beige. Ils avaient transplanés.

* * *

><p><strong>Reviews =)<strong>

**La suite la semaine prochaine**


	3. Chapitre 2

**Titre : Another Chance**

**Auteur : Yuki Shuhime et Ombrepluie**

**Type : Fiction Longue, Chapitre 2**

**Univers : Harry Potter**

**Rated : M**

**Couple : Lucius Malfoy/Sirius Black **

**Résumé : Et si lorsque Sirius était passé à travers le voile, il n'était pas mort ? Et si au lieu de prendre, le voile pouvait offrir ? Offrir une autre chance.**

**Disclammer : Tout à JKR**

* * *

><p><span>Chapitre 2<span>

La grisaille de Septembre avait succédée aux quelques beaux jours d'été qui restaient pluvieux à Londres. Les badauds s'activaient dans les rues pour rejoindre un magasin, un bâtiment administratif ou la grande gare centrale. Quelques automobiles abritaient les passants les plus riches alors que la populace affrontait la pluie et le vent à pied, parfois un vieux journal sur la tête pour protéger leurs vieux chapeaux de feutre élimés.

La gare King Cross était un ancien édifice de brique aux grandes coupoles de verre. Comme tous les jours de rentrée à Poudlard, les quais était bondés, débordant de sorciers aux accoutrements surprenants qui se déplaçaient en grand groupe. Les sorciers se mêlaient en suscitant les regards et les rires, aux autres voyageurs qui attendaient un train à vapeur avant de disparaitre nonchalamment à travers la barrière magique.

Sur le quai 9¾, partout grouillaient des parents en robe, des élèves, déjà en uniforme pour certains, en vêtements moldu ou en riche tenus d'aristocrates, et des enfants encore trop jeunes pour se rendre au château cette année, le tout encombré de tonnes de bagages et d'animaux hétéroclites et bruyants. Il était bientôt midi et le départ était imminent. La majorité des élèves étaient déjà dans le train, sauf les premières années qui restaient sur le quai, partagés entre la peur de l'inconnu et l'envie d'abréger les adieux démonstratifs des parents inquiets.

Dans le brouhaha des quasis où raisonnaient les cris de joie des étudiants, les au revoir émus, les hurlements paniqués des retardataires, le grondement de la locomotive à charbon et la vapeur qui sifflait, un petit pop retentit. La famille Black apparut sur le quai 9¾, derrière un pilier de grès.

Orion sortir le premier en prenant Regulus par la main pour lui montrer le Poudlard Express, train tant convoité par son cadet qui ne pourrait monter à son bord que dans un an. Derrière eux, Walburga attrapa Sirius dans ses bras et le serra fort contre elle. A l'abri des regardes, elle laissait un peu court à sa tendresse en profitant pour répéter une nouvelle fois les recommandations à son fils.

« Tu n'oublieras pas de bien te couvrir quand tu sortiras ! Et tu écriras toutes les semaines ? Et tu feras attention à tes fréquentations ? Et tu feras honneur à la famille Black ?

-Oui Maman, ne vous inquiétez pas, soupira Sirius en levant les yeux aux ciels, étreignant tendrement sa mère en lui tapotant le dos.

-Et tu …

-Maman, je sais, coupa Sirius. Calmez vous où les gens vont vous prendre pour une émotive. »

Le brun avait prononcé les mots magiques et immédiatement, sa mère le lâcha, se redressa pour se tenir parfaitement droite, rehaussant ses bracelets d'or blanc et la ceinture prune de sa robe. Elle réajusta les boucles grises qui s'échappaient de son chignon et se mit en marche, extrêmement crispée, jusqu'au bord du quai où Orion expliquait à Regulus émerveillé, le fonctionnement des locomotives magiques.

Walburga prit le bras d'Orion, l'obligeant à se redresser aussi et à lâcher la petite main de Regulus, déçu que son père l'abandonne déjà. Il voulait continuer sa contemplation de la machinerie du train, mais un regard sans équivoque de sa mère l'enjoignit à suivre la famille. Sirius lui, s'orientait déjà vers les portes de compartiments, poussant son chariot à bagage devant lui. Il cherchait du regard des visages connus.

Il entendit bien le rire de sa cousine Bellatrix, mais se dirigea spontanément à l'opposé du gloussement suraigu. Puisque toute conversation qu'il partageait avec Bella terminait forcément en joute verbale entrainant humiliation mutuelle et plaisanteries de mauvais gout, il s'éloigna, ne tenant pas à se faire remarquer de cette façon le jour de la rentrée. Et puis, Bella était la préfète en chef, il n'aurait surement pas beaucoup de crédit en tant que petit première année prétentieux vis-à-vis d'elle.

Plus loin, il vit Rodolphus Lestrange qui fendait la foule à grand renfort de coup de coudes pour rejoindre sa dulcinée. Sirius soupira fortement : bien sûr, dès que Bella était quelque part, son toutou personnel débarquait du néant pour la suivre, ses yeux atrocement globuleux roulant dans leurs orbites tant il était émerveillé par sa beauté. Ce type l'insupportait. Il n'avait jamais apprécié les larves rampantes et ce mollusque n'avait pas la moindre dignité. Décidément, Bella avait de drôles de goûts. Et déjà quatre ans que ça durait … Rodolphus, par Salazard, Rodolphus ! Rien que son nom était douteux.

Sirius fit volte face, puisque apparemment immergé dans un troupeau de septième année et continua à avancer parallèlement au train. Arrivé à une autre porte de compartiment, il put apercevoir Hugh Nott, un quatrième année assez frêle, brun aux cheveux mi-longs plaqués en arrière par de la gomina, qu'il ne connaissait que très vaguement par l'intermédiaire de son père. Orion Black et John Nott travaillaient ensemble au ministère, et il arrivait parfois que l'homme châtain très précieux vienne diner au Square. D'ailleurs, John était près de son fils et leva une main dans leur direction, saluant cordialement son père qui le suivait avec le reste de la famille.

Avisant les fenêtres de compartiments vides à cette hauteur du train, Sirius s'arrêta et entreprit de sortir ses affaires du chariot à bagage. Il s'assurait de ne pas avoir oublié sa baguette qui trônait fièrement dans un écrin de cuir et de velours, dans une ouverture secrète de sa malle. Il n'avait donc pas oublié le plus important !

Derrière lui, il entendit une autre famille arrivée, le père interpelant de sa voix rauque son fils qui s'appelait apparemment « Britannicus ». Ce devait être les Zabini : sa mère lui avait toujours expliqué que bien qu'ils fassent partis d'une des plus pures branches de sang, ils avaient toujours eu un comportement relativement marginal par rapport aux autres familles de leur rang et une légère inclination pour les prénoms d'empereurs romains mégalomanes.

« Pa' laisse moi tranquille, Hugh m'attend avec les filles là, faut qu'j'y aille ! Protesta le dit Britannicus, un métis immense aux cheveux très courts et aux prunelles noisette. »

Sirius pouffa de rire en voyant le regard outrée que sa mère lançait aux parents Zabini. Le tutoiement et le langage rudimentaire faisaient parti, avec le sucre, le gras, les épis dans les cheveux et les nœuds de cravate mal faits, des choses que ne supportait pas Walburga Black.

Sirius et Regulus, qui s'était glissé à ses côtés; envièrent immédiatement ce Britannicus qui semblait avoir une vie bien plus agréable que la leur en matière d'éducation. Sirius sentit qu'il s'entendrait surement bien avec le métis qui rejoignait maintenant Hugh Nott et deux jeunes filles, l'une blonde, ronde et petite, l'autre brune, grande et mince qu'il identifia comme étant Aurora Maugrey et Cassandre Parkinson (non pas parce qu'il était perspicace, mais parce que Britannicus venait de hurler leurs noms en les enlaçant brusquement). La petite bande pénétra dans le compartiment et Sirius fut déçu de ne pas pouvoir les aborder : ces gens avaient l'air tellement sympathique qu'il ne se priverait pas d'aller leur parler dans le train, se promit-il.

La sirène annonçant le départ dans quinze minutes retentit et la famille Black se pressa vers le train. Sirius monta déposer ses bagages dans un compartiment vide, scella ses affaires d'un sort pour assurer son intimité en cas de voyageurs curieux et redescendit sur le quai pour dire au revoir à ses parents et à Regulus.

Il salua sa mère en embrassant sa joue tendrement et ébouriffa les cheveux en bataille de son frère qui s'accrochait à sa taille pour l'empêcher de partir dans une attitude aussi déplacé qu'incongru qui donna probablement de l'urticaire à Walburga.

Sirius sourit, reportant son regard sur son père qui lui tendait la main, comme il l'aurait fait pour un adulte. Probablement voulait-il ménager la fureur de sa femme en se tenant décemment en public ? Mais pour une fois, Sirius n'eut pas envie de faire l'effort de s'astreindre aux convenances et voulut serrer son père contre lui, même si on l'observait. Aussi dédaigna-t-il la paume tendue pour étreindre doucement son père. Son embrassade ne dura pas longtemps, tout juste quelques secondes, mais le sourire chaleureux qu'affichait Orion lui confirma que cela avait été aussi inattendu qu'apprécié.

« Même si ta mère te l'a dit et redit, tu n'oublieras pas de faire attention à toi, n'est-ce pas ? Demanda-t-il à voix basse.

-Je ferais très attention à moi père. Mais j'aimerais que vous fassiez de même de votre côté. Prenez soin de Maman, et de Reg'. »

Orion eut un petit rire et serra brièvement l'épaule de son fils.

« Ne crains rien, je sais m'occuper de ma famille, mon grand ! »

Le regard assassin de Walburga put l'en faire douter, mais Sirius ne regardait pas vers sa mère à ce moment là. Des cris le firent sursauter et il se tourna vers l'origine de cette agitation. Des murmures apeurés et des exclamations de surprises se répandirent dans la foule des gens amassés sur le quai 9¾.

À quelques mètres des Black, un jeune homme que Sirius évaluait être à peu près de son âge, brutalisait à l'aide de la magie un garçon qui se retrouvait suspendu dans les airs. Le pauvre retenait à grande peine ses larmes d'être ainsi humilié devant tous, ses cheveux longs et gras recouvrant son visage rougit par la honte alors qu'il essayait d'empêcher sa robe de sorcier de se retourner.

Le jeune homme brun aux cheveux volontairement en bataille affichait un sourire narquois et mauvais en faisant de petits mouvements de poignets pour faire tourner sa victime sur elle-même. Il portait déjà son uniforme de Poudlard et se pavanait en criant des insanités tout en agitant sa baguette. Sirius sentit la nausée le reprendre. L'expression de mépris du perturbateur ne lui revenait pas et lui donnait envie de vomir.

Avant que quiconque n'ait le temps de réagir face à cette situation désolante, un jeune homme blond fendit la foule avec détermination et empoigna l'instigateur de ce mauvais tour par le col. Sirius scruta la scène sans oser intervenir et sans reconnaitre le défenseur qui lui tournait le dos.

« Repose ce garçon au sol immédiatement ! Où tu vas le regretter amèrement ! »

La voix glacée et cristalline qui s'élevait de la silhouette fulminante qui ne desserrait pas les dents, rappelait des souvenirs à Sirius et il se demanda où donc il avait déjà entendu ce timbre si particulier. Lorsque le blond fit volte-face, envoyant les mèches rebelles devant son visage dans son dos, Sirius échappa un soupir de surprise. Il reconnaissait à travers la fureur et la colère qui déformait ses traits d'ordinaires fins et harmonieux, son ami d'enfance, celui qui lui avait un jour donné la chemise qu'il portait aujourd'hui avant de s'éloigner chaque jour davantage de lui : Lucius Malfoy.

Le brun aux cheveux en bataille se débattit pour s'extirper de la poigne du blond qui devait faire deux têtes de plus que lui et qui aurait pu sans peine le soulever à bout de bras pour l'envoyer à l'autre bout du quai. Mais dès que Lucius relâcha sa prise, le brun roula des épaules pour ajuster sa robe et lança un rictus suffisant en faisait faire un looping au malheureux garçon gémissant dans les airs, d'un coup de baguette magique.

Lucius grogna et Sirius pu voir ses mains trembler de rage. Il sortit sa baguette de sa manche et la brandit entre les deux yeux du perturbateur. Son sourire s'affaissa subitement, la panique gagnant ses traits alors qu'il tressautait.

« J'ai dis : repose ce garçon TOUT DE SUITE ! Ordonna Lucius sans desserrer les dents, faisant chauffer le bout de sa baguette qui brûlait le front du brun qui n'osait plus bouger à présent. »

D'un sort, il libéra sa victime qui s'écrasa au sol dans un craquement sonore. Ce fut à ce moment que Sirius se décida à agir. Indépendamment des remontrances suraigües de sa mère qui lui demandait de ne pas se donner en spectacle, il se précipita vers Lucius qui avait couru auprès du garçon en pleurs qui tenait sa cheville douloureuse, des égratignures sanguinolentes partout sur ses coudes et sur ses paumes.

Mais à peine Lucius lui avait-il tourné le dos, le brun releva sa baguette et la pointa dans son dos, son visage déformé par la haine affichant un rictus vengeur et conquérant. Il épongeait le sang qui perlait sur son front de sa manche et lécha sa lèvre inférieure, trahissant sa pulsion violente.

Mais plus rapide que le perturbateur et sans même penser à ce qu'il faisait, Sirius, qui se tenait à sa hauteur, tira brusquement sa propre sa baguette et lança instinctivement le seul sort de désarmement qu'il connaissait.

« Expelliarmus ! »

Le garçon brun reçut le choc en pleine poitrine et sentit sa baguette lui échapper. Le morceau de bois atterrit dans la main de Sirius alors que le corps disloqué du perturbateur fut projeté en arrière avec force et rebondit contre un pilier de grès. Sonné et égaré, la poitrine douloureuse et du sang ruisselant telles des larmes sur ses joues, il renifla et chercha machinalement sa baguette du regard.

Sirius résista à l'envie de casser en deux l'objet et ne fit que le lancer sur la voie. Le morceau de bois rebondit contre les pavés et se planta entre quelques morceaux de charbons et le rail. Alors que le brun rampait comme une larve en se tenant le flan, Sirius rejoignit Lucius qui avait aidé la victime à se mettre debout.

Le garçon aux cheveux noirs avait le visage rouge et couvert de larmes. Sirius sortit un mouchoir blanc brodé aux armoiries des Black de sa poche et le lui tendit alors que Lucius qui avait passé un bras sous ses épaules, l'aidait à marcher. Le garçon accepta le morceau de tissu avec un petit mouvement de tête en guise de remerciement.

« Est-ce que ça va ? Demanda Sirius en se glissant sous l'autre épaule, soutenant le garçon qui devait s'être foulé la cheville. »

Il s'était aussi fendu le front en tombant, et une gouttelette de sang glissa lentement le long de sa tempe, se mêlant à ses mèches noires. Il était menu et plus petit que lui, et paraissait tellement timide et réservé que Sirius eut immédiatement envie de le protéger. Arrivés au niveau d'un banc en fer forgé, Lucius et Sirius aidèrent le garçon à s'assoir précautionneusement.

« Je m'appelle Sirius Black, souffla-t-il en lui tendant la main gauche.

-Severus Snape, répondit le garçon, rendant sa poignée de main à Sirius.

-Ravi de faire ta connaissance ! »

Réalisant qu'ils étaient tout deux en première année, avec de forte chance de se retrouver à Serpentard et après s'être rendu compte que leurs mères respectives fréquentaient le même club de botanique depuis des années, ils s'engagèrent dans une conversation animée. Severus expliqua que ses parents n'avaient pas pu rester à la gare puisque son père devait travailler et qu'il avait eut le malheur de croiser sa voisine avant d'avoir pu monter dans le train.

Lucius avait profité que Sirius tenait compagnie au garçon pour aller ramasser ses affaires qui s'étaient répandues sur le sol et ramener ses bagages près du banc. Lorsqu'enfin, la petite malle et les quelques livres de potions trouvés sur le sol furent auprès de leurs propriétaires, Lucius qui avait retrouvé son calme malfoyen et son masque glacial, s'approcha des deux bruns. Il se focalisa d'abord sur Severus, jetant tout de même quelques regards furtifs à Sirius qui posait une main amicale sur le bras de l'autre.

« Sais-tu pourquoi ce résidus d'intestin de Veracrasse camerounaise s'en est pris à toi ? Demanda froidement Lucius en passant ses doigts dans les mèches blondes devant ses yeux pour les caller derrière son oreille.

-Potter ? C'est parce qu'il déteste les gens comme moi. Et que Lily est venue me dire bonjour, j'imagine, répondit-il à voix basse. »

Lucius haussa un sourcil sardonique, enjoignant sans un mot Severus à poursuivre son récit. Sirius qui n'avait pas la subtilité du blond l'interrogea franchement. Il ne savait pourquoi, mais ce nom lui paraissait familier.

« Comment ça il déteste les gens comme toi ? C'est-à-dire ?

-Eh bien … Severus hésitait, sachant pertinemment de quel rang était ses sauveurs. Je ne suis pas un sang pur comme lui et je ne l'idolâtre pas. Il tolère le premier point, pas le second. Et puis il sort avec Lily Evans, ma voisine et il ne supporte pas qu'elle soit gentille avec moi. »

Lucius leva les yeux au ciel et grinça des dents. Ce genre de comportement l'irritait au plus haut point, et Sirius se souvenait bien de ce côté « défenseur des justes » que prenait parfois Lucius quand il se trouvait confronter à des individus comme le brun qui avait brutalisé Severus.

« Il ne risque pas de se faire une foule d'amis cette année, fais moi confiance. J'y veillerais ! railla Lucius d'une voix morne. »

Sirius ricana, reconnaissant bien là le sarcasme de son ami d'enfance. L'éclat de voix attira l'attention de Lucius qui fixait à présent le visage souriant du brun, plongeant ses pupilles perles dans l'océan tumultueux de ses yeux. A côté d'eux, Severus se sentait subitement de trop. Une sorte d'aura se dégageait du blond quand les traits de son visage s'adoucirent soudain, le faisant ressembler à un ange.

Lucius remit une fois encore sa mèche derrière son oreille, geste systématique qui avait toujours provoqué l'admiration de Sirius qui l'imitait souvent quand il était plus jeune. Il scruta un moment le brun, redécouvrant les courbes de ses pommettes, son front lisse et volontaire qu'il tenait de son père, l'angle marqué de sa mâchoire, ses lèvres gonflés qu'il mordait quand il était anxieux, son sourire éclatant qui faisait battre son cœur plus vite autrefois …

Lentement, il leva une main pâle et caressa la joue rougie de Sirius du bout de ses doigts glacés. Il sentit le brun frémir un peu et sourit. Un sourire pur et franc, un sourire qui voulait dire tellement.

« Sirius … murmura-t-il. »

-En chair et en os. »

Un ange passa et un raclement de gorge provenant de derrière le banc fit sursauter Sirius. La paume froide quitta la peau brulante de sa joue et le brun se sentit soudainement terriblement vide et seul. Le sourire tendre s'effaça des lèvres claires de Lucius qui retrouva son masque d'indifférence glacé.

« Père, vous vous souvenez de Sirius Black, j'imagine, annonça-t-il en le désignant d'un signe de tête.

-Bien sur que je me souviens de lui ! Je le vois quasiment toutes les semaines quand je passe au Manoir, je te rappelle. Et puis vous étiez tellement copains quand vous étiez enfants ! Comment j'aurais pu oublier ça, hun ? »

Lucius baissa les yeux honteux. Bien sur qu'ils étaient proches. Plus que proches d'ailleurs, fusionnels. Mais dès son entrée à Poudlard, il s'était consacré à ses études et passait tous ses étés enfermés au Manoir, à faire des recherches sur les plantes anciennes intervenants dans la fabrication de vieilles potions.

Lucius ne l'avait jamais dit à personne, et malgré l'insistance de son père pour savoir ce qu'il trafiquait, il ne souhaitait pas partager son secret. C'est pour ça qu'il avait perdu Sirius, et c'est pour ça qu'il était tellement heureux de le revoir aujourd'hui. Au début, il lui avait manqué beaucoup, atrocement en fait. Mais à mesure que le temps passait, il s'était concentré sur son projet et avait peu à peu éludé le reste.

Il pensait souvent au jour où Sirius rentrait à son tour à Poudlard en espérant que leur complicité d'antan n'aurait pas disparue et qu'ils se retrouveraient. Les années avaient passé et ce jour était arrivé. Lucius s'autorisa un sourire avant de saluer poliment Orion et Walburga qui venaient de les rejoindre.

Puis la sonnerie stridente émanant du train retentit, appelant les élèves à rejoindre le train, le départ étant imminent. Lucius se retourna vers Sirius et lui tendit la main. Machinalement, le brun la serra, mais ce n'était pas un échange viril de force brute. Non c'était une caresse volubile et douce qui signifiait beaucoup plus qu'il n'y paraissait.

« On se voit dans le train, murmura-t-il de sa voix délicieusement suave. »

Sirius acquiesça en hochant frénétiquement la tête, peu enclin à lâcher la main du blond. Une pression sur son épaule qu'il identifia comme la grande main de son père l'enjoignit à laisser partir Lucius. Il s'éloignait déjà, comme un souvenir envolé d'un temps perdu à présent retrouvé, suivit par son père jusqu'à la porte par laquelle Britannicus, Nott et les deux filles étaient rentrés tout à l'heure.

De son côté, Sirius avisa Severus qui tremblait encore comme une feuille sur le banc, sa cheville douloureuse ayant doublé de volume arborait un hématome à mi chemin entre le violet et le jaune. Walburga s'avança vers le jeune garçon que Sirius lui présenta comme le fils de sa chère amie Eileen Prince. D'un coup de baguette, elle répara l'entorse de Severus qui ne gardait qu'une légère rougeur à la base du pied.

Il se remit précautionneusement debout et tenta de marcher. Miracle, il n'avait plus mal et pouvait marcher avec l'appuie du bras de Walburga qui l'aida à rejoindre la porte du compartiment. Plus loin, Sirius aperçut qu'Abraxas Malfoy attendait seul près d'un pilier. Il devait avoir mis Lucius dans le train et voulait probablement saluer son père.

Il avait apparemment bien deviné puisqu'Orion, après lui avoir souhaité une bonne année scolaire et s'être assuré qu'il écrirait chaque semaine, se dirigea tranquillement vers son ami. Sirius tourna brièvement la tête et quand il voulut chercher son père du regard, il ne vit plus rien. Il venait surement de passer la barrière magique …

« Sirius, dépêche toi, le train va partir, annonça Walburga qui ensorcelait les bagages de Severus pour qu'ils les suivent cahin-caha à travers la foule.

-J'arrive Maman ! J'ai juste une dernière chose à faire, promit-il, Severus, j'ai laissé mes bagages dans le compartiment dix huit. Si tu veux, va t'y installer, nous passerons le voyage ensemble. »

Le garçon acquiesça d'un sourire ravi en lui faisant un petit signe de la main. Mais Sirius resta un peu en arrière de sa mère qui aidait à présent Severus à grimper le marche pied du wagon agrippant le coude de son petit frère pour tirer Regulus à l'écart. Avec un grand sourire, il lui tendit un petit miroir de poche en forme de losange. Regulus saisit l'objet en fronçant les sourcils dans une moue dubitative attendrissante.

« Heu merci ! C'est gentil … Enfin, je pense ? »

Sirius éclata de rire devant sa mine perplexe.

« Tu peux le dire, ça m'a pris du temps avant de réussir à l'ensorceler.

-Comment ça ?

Pouffant une nouvelle fois, il lui ébouriffa les cheveux, s'attirant un regard meurtrier de son frère qui plaqua ses paumes sur ses temps pour aplatir ses épis durement domptés que Sirius venait de redresser.

« Tu as bien entendu, Reg' ! Je l'ai ensorcelé. J'ai sa réplique exacte avec moi, et si tu regardes dans le miroir en même temps que moi on pourra se voir par l'intermédiaire et même se parler. Ce n'est pas génial ça ?

-Merci Sirius ! Mais pourquoi t'es-tu donné tout ce mal ?

-Parce que tu vas me manquer … répondit-il en détournant pudiquement le regard. »

Son frère esquissât un petit sourire timide avant de serrer les hanches de son frère contre lui.

« Toi aussi tu vas me manquer. »

La dernière sirène qui annonçait le départ retentit et Sirius se détacha de son petit frère pour rejoindre la porte du wagon. Sa mère attendait, pressée de le voir enfin par la fenêtre. Il l'embrassa une nouvelle fois sur la joue et la rassura à nouveau sur toutes ses angoisses. Enfin, il grimpa d'un bon les trois marches pour entrer dans le compartiment.

Il eut juste le temps de se retourner alors que le train se mettait en branle et démarrait. Les portes magiques allaient se fermer quand il salua une dernière fois sa mère qui avait la larme à l'œil et son frère qui serrait le miroir contre son ventre. Au loin, la silhouette de son père se détachait de l'ombre d'un pilier et hocha la tête d'un regard entendu. Derrière la colonne de grès, des mèches blondes voletaient dans le courant d'air du quai …

Finalement, le train prenait de la vitesse et Sirius ne put apercevoir que des petites taches de couleurs là où se tenait sa famille auparavant. Dès qu'il dépassa complètement les rails de King Cross, il s'engagea dans l'allée pour rejoindre son compartiment. Il n'y croyait pas : enfin, il allait à Poudlard !

* * *

><p><strong>Reviews =)<strong>

**La suite la semaine prochaine !**


	4. Chapitre 3

**Titre : Another Chance**

**Auteur : Yuki Shuhime et Ombrepluie**

**Type : Fiction Longue, Chapitre 3**

**Univers : Harry Potter**

**Rated : M**

**Couple : Lucius Malfoy/Sirius Black **

**Résumé : Et si lorsque Sirius était passé à travers le voile, il n'était pas mort ? Et si au lieu de prendre, le voile pouvait offrir ? Offrir une autre chance.**

**Disclammer : Tout à JKR**

* * *

><p><span>Chapitre 3<span>

Sirius hésita un moment avant de pénétrer dans le compartiment où l'attendait Severus. Il l'observa quelques instants, s'assurant qu'il allait un peu mieux depuis sa mésaventure. Le garçon était tourné vers la fenêtre et semblait observer la gare devenir de plus en plus petite à chaque minute qui passait.

Il n'avait pas l'air triste, pas vraiment, seulement préoccupé, comme anxieux. Finalement, Sirius décida de frapper à la porte du compartiment avant de l'ouvrir. L'effluve de cuir et de cire à plancher des vieux wagons passagers lui parvint, et il sourit. Il ne pouvait l'expliquer, mais cette odeur lui semblait familière et rassurante.

Severus avait relevé la tête dans sa direction quand il avait frappé, mais Sirius attendit de croiser son regard avant de rentrer et de s'installer sur les banquettes molletonnées. Il s'assura que l'intégralité de ses affaires se trouvaient dans le filet à bagage et tapota la poche intérieure de sa robe de sorcier pour vérifier que sa baguette était bien là.

Il utilisa un sort simple pour faire sortir les gâteaux et confiseries que sa mère lui avait préparé ainsi qu'un thermos de thé et une bouteille de jus de citrouille encore frais. Il exposa le tout sur la banquette à côté de lui et se laissa tomber sur le siège, s'enfonçant délicieusement dans le tissu dense.

Severus n'avait cessé de l'observer pendant ce temps et il n'avait pu s'empêcher de dissimuler sous sa cape les quelques sandwichs et la brique de jus de papaye que ses parents avaient rapidement glissé dans ses bagages avant le départ. Sirius nota le réflex un peu honteux de Sirius et l'interrogea du regard, provoquant un violent rougissement chez Severus.

« Ça va ? Tu as l'air préoccupé, nota Sirius sans insister.

-Oui, ça va ! Promit Severus en détournant le regard. Je … enfin … je n'ai pas eu le temps de te dire merci tout à l'heure.

Sirius haussa les épaules, avant de lui tourner brièvement le dos, le temps de fouiller dans ses victuailles pour en sortir deux paquets de Chocogrenouille. Il en tendit un à Severus qui l'accepta en souriant, gêné, et ouvra le sien d'un coup de dent qui aurait surement fait hurler sa mère et beaucoup rigoler son père.

« Bah tu sais, répondit-il en mâchonnant la tête d'un Chocogrenouille particulièrement remuant, je n'ai pas fait grand-chose. C'est Lucius qu'il faut remercier.

-Je l'ai déjà remercié. C'était très gentil de sa part. Vu la situation dans laquelle j'étais, je n'aurais jamais imaginé que ce soit lui qui vienne m'aider, avoua-t-il penaud.

-Tu sais, je connais bien Lucius et c'est tout à fait son genre. Il ne supporte pas la violence gratuite. Je crois bien que c'est la seule chose qui puisse le faire sortir de ses gonds en public. Ça et qu'on touche ses cheveux. »

Les deux garçons échangèrent un fou-rire en imaginant la crise d'hystérie que pourrait faire Lucius si quelqu'un venait tripoter les mèches blondes qui pendaient élégamment de part et d'autre de son visage.

« Et comment tu as connu Lucius ? Demanda Sirius, intrigué de voir que Severus et son ami semblaient se connaitre.

-Eh bien, quand sa mère est morte, ma mère a été d'un grand secours auprès de son père. Ils étaient amis à Poudlard, à ce qu'elle m'a raconté et ils sont restés très proche, malgré son mariage avec un moldu. Donc forcément, quand sa femme est décédée, elle a été là pour lui. Et depuis, ils se voient souvent, parfois il y avait ta mère et ton père aussi. »

Sirius haussa un sourcil intrigué et enjoignit à Severus de poursuivre son récit en avalant la fin de son Chocogrenouille.

« Quand Lucius est rentré à Poudlard, ma mère m'emmenait avec elle quand elle rendait visite à son père et parfois l'été, je le voyais. Mais ces dernières années, il restait dans la serre ou dans la bibliothèque et ne me laissait l'approcher que lorsqu'il préparait des potions. Nous n'étions pas très proches, je croyais même que je l'énervais. Mais apparemment, il doit m'apprécier un peu.

-Oh je vois ! Maman m'avait déjà parlé de toi, mais c'est vrai que c'était souvent elle qui rendait visite à ses amies, dont ta mère, donc je n'ai jamais pu te rencontrer. En même temps, mon père travaille à la maison et préfère rester tranquille, c'est surement pour ça que tu n'es jamais venu au Square, conclut Sirius en ouvrant un paquet de Patacitrouille. Tu en veux un ? »

Severus accepta en hochant frénétiquement la tête. Il était tellement timide au premier abord : il l'observait furtivement, suivant discrètement ses gestes du regard. Il paraissait incertain et devait probablement se montrer méfiant et se demander s'il pouvait lui faire confiance. Mais à présent qu'ils avaient échangés quelques confiseries et une conversation, Severus semblait beaucoup plus jovial et enjoué. Il avait l'impression que Severus était plus à l'aise à lorsqu'il pouvait parler de ce qu'il connaissait.

« Et toi, comment ça se fait que tu connaisses Lucius ? Osa demander Severus en grignotant sa Patacitrouille.

-On peut dire que c'est mon meilleur ami d'enfance, répondit-il songeur. Mon père, le père de Luce et mon Oncle Cygnus était à Poudlard ensemble et selon ma mère et ma tante Druella, ils ont fait les quatre cents coups ensemble. Ils ont gardés des liens étroits. Ensuite, Père et Mr Malfoy sont partis ensemble en mission en Russie pour traquer des renégats pour le compte du ministère. Et aujourd'hui, ils travaillent dans le même service et je crois qu'il ne passe pas une semaine sans que Mr Malfoy vienne au Square, s'amusa Sirius. Ma cousine Bella dit toujours qu'ils sont copains comme cochons. Je crois que ça tuerait ma mère si elle entendait ça. »

Severus pouffa et ils partagèrent un nouveau fou rire. Imaginer les grands Abraxas Malfoy et Orion Black en deux petits cochons tout rose avaient surgi simultanément dans leur deux esprits et les éclats de rire s'accentuèrent à mesure qu'ils les imaginaient interagir en temps que porcin.

« Donc vous avez passer votre enfance ensemble j'imagine, conclut Severus en reprenant difficilement son calme, ayant toujours la vision comique de deux petits cochons se lançant à la chasse aux sorciers en fuite, en tête.

-C'est ça. On passait tous nos étés ensemble au Manoir et au Square avant. Mais depuis qu'il est à Poudlard, il était toujours occupé l'été, et Mr Malfoy venait seul chez nous. Ça faisait trois ans que je ne l'avais pas vu, soupira Sirius en posant son regard outremer sur les nuages duveteux qui entouraient la locomotive lancée à pleine vitesse. »

Un silence pesant s'installa entre eux, Sirius perdu dans ses souvenirs et Severus, un peu ému et un peu gêné, fixant tour à tour les pupilles de son nouvel ami et la pointe de ses chaussures. Au bout de longues minutes, Sirius sortit de sa mélancolie et détacha son regard du paysage, se massant brièvement la nuque pour apaiser les contractures de ses muscles.

« M'enfin, maintenant, on va pouvoir se parler à nouveau ! Et à ce que j'ai pu voir tout à l'heure, il n'a pas changé, plaisanta Sirius avant de demander, impatient de mieux connaitre son nouvel ami. Tu penses aller dans quelle maison ?

-Selon ma mère, je devrais aller à Serpentard. J'aimerais bien, c'était sa maison. Et puis Lucius est à Serpentard, ça ferait au moins une personne que je connaitrais, même si je n'oserais surement pas lui parler en public. »

Sirius le trouvait attendrissant à se montrer aussi discret et effacé, il lui rappelait beaucoup Reg'. Il ria et le rassura :

« Et puis tu sais, même s'il en a l'air, Luce n'est pas un petit con prétentieux. C'est quelqu'un de bien. Et je pense que si tu venait près de lui pour lui parler, il t'écouterait et te répondrait gentiment.

-Tu crois ? Je sais pas si j'oserais. Il est en quatrième année en plus. »

Sirius pouffa encore. Décidément, Severus lui plaisait beaucoup. Il semblait gentil et sincère, et marqué d'une innocence un peu naïve qui lui donnait envie de le protéger. D'après ce qu'il avait pu comprendre, Severus devait avoir honte de sa condition de sang mêlé et se sentait honteux et effrayé auprès des sang purs. Sirius aurait voulu lui dire que son cas était particulier, puisque son père travaillait avec le Ministère de la Magie comme conseiller à un haut poste, mais il ne pensait pas que ça aurait une influence quelconque sur Severus.

Peut être que lorsqu'ils se auraient appris à se connaitre, il pourrait lui parler de ça. Pour l'instant, il se contentait d'observer et de jauger le garçon. Comme lui avait appris sa mère : « Observer, appréhender les choses et se faire une idée de la situation avant d'intervenir ». Il avait souvent trouvé qu'elle exagérait avec ses mises en garde, lui inculquant toujours de se méfier et de réfléchir avant d'agir, mais au final, elle n'avait pas tord.

Sirius sentait qu'avec Severus, il pourrait peut être partager beaucoup s'il faisait attention à ne pas le brusquer. Il avait l'air d'un garçon fragile et influençable qui avait peur de s'imposer. Mais dès qu'il l'aurait apprivoiser, Sirius était sur que lui et Severus seraient de très bons amis.

« Et toi, tu penses aller où ? Demanda Severus en commençant à sortir l'un de ses sandwichs de la cellophane qui l'entourait.

-Si je fais comme tous les Black, normalement Serpentard, répondit Sirius en prenant une gorgée de jus de citrouille. Ce serait super de se retrouver ensemble, tu ne crois pas ?

-Oh, si bien sur, mais je ne voudrais pas t'embêter moi. Faut pas te sentir obliger de t'occuper de moi, rétorqua Severus en rougissant.

-Arrête tes bêtises, Sev ! Je peux t'appeler Sev ? La demande était rhétorique mais le garçon hocha la tête pour donner son accord. Sache que, et c'est ma mère qui parle à travers moi, un Black n'a pour seul obligation que de maintenir son sang le plus pur possible . Donc tu peux … »

Sirius allait se lancer dans une tirade pour expliquer qu'il ne se sentirait pas obligé et même qu'il l'appréciait déjà beaucoup, mais il s'interrompit, prenant un air sombre et haineux qui alarma Severus. Potter et deux autres garçons à l'air renfrogné se tenaient dans l'encadrement de la porte de leur compartiment.

« Tiens, tiens, fit l'agresseur de sa voix trainante, mais qui voilà ? Vous avez vu les gars, c'est Servillus et son nouveau petit copain ?

-James ! prévint le garçon châtain sur sa droite. Arrête ça, ce n'est pas une bonne idée. Partons d'ici.

-Tu plaisantes Remus ? Tu as vu ce que ce chien a fait à mon nez ? »

Le sourire de Sirius se transforma en rictus méprisant quand il cracha à Potter.

« Si tu ne veux pas voir ce qui pourrait encore arriver à ton fameux nez, Princesse, je te conseille de foutre le camps d'ici tout de suite !

-Tu oses me menacer ! Sais-tu à qui tu parles espèce de raclure ?

-Tu veux dire en dehors d'un petit con pédant et lâche qui attaque les autres pendant qu'ils ont le dos tourné ? Non je vois pas, répondit Sirius en défiant Potter du regard.

-Si j'étais toi je surveillerais ton langage ! Ma famille est très influente, menaça Potter en serrant les poings.

Sirius jeta un coup d'œil qui se voulait rassurant en direction de Severus qui tremblait comme une feuille sur sa banquette et fit semblant d'être effrayé.

« Oh malheur, la malédiction de la grande et majestueuse famille Potter va s'abattre sur moi ! Salazar, ayez pitié de mon âme, sauvez moi ! Dit Sirius avec un air faussement affligé. Je ferais sans doute mieux de m'incliner devant ta puissance dans ce cas. »

Sirius fit une pause et apprécia l'expression goguenarde de Potter qui ne comprenait pas encore qu'il s'était attaqué à plus fort que lui. Severus semblait circonspect mais Sirius le rassura d'un clin d'œil complice qui le fit sourire gentiment.

« Sinon, je risque de fâcher mon grand tonton Aries. Il déteste devoir virer ses Aurores parce que leurs fils se comportent comme des petits cons arrogants sans cervelle et maltraite les amis de son petit neveu sans raison. »

Potter lui jeta un regard dédaigneux.

« Aries Black serait ton grand oncle ? Laisse mon rire. Et comment tu sais que mon père est Auror ? »

Potter le dévisageait, ses pupilles brunes flambant de rage. Il se retenait de lui sauter dessus pour lui assener un coup de genou dans l'abdomen, car il subsistait un doute dans son esprit. Son père lui avait dit que le petit neveu du ministre rentrait à Poudlard avec lui cette année. Et même si le garçon pouvait mentir, il savait néanmoins où son père travaillait.

« Vraiment _Potter,_ et toi tu sais qui _je_ suis ? Sirius fit une pause pour ménager ses effets. Sirius Black, fils d'Orion Black, neveu direct d'Aries Black, Ministre de la Magie. Je dirais bien que je suis ravi de te rencontrer, mais en fait non. »

Potter fronça les sourcils, le jaugeant en grognant. Sa posture était moins menaçante, plus prudente. Il savait que Sirius était un sang pur, ça expliquait qu'il ait pu lui arracher sa baguette sur le quai et l'envoyer voler plus loin. Il avait appris à se défendre et il était plutôt doué.

Il hésitait entre écouter Remus et s'en aller ou engager une bagarre et donner à ce Black, si c'était vrai, ce qu'il méritait. Sa fierté, son honneur étaient en jeu. Mais en même temps, Sirius maitrisait manifestement la magie et au vue de sa réactivité sur le quai, il était plutôt rapide.

En même temps, lui et ses amis étaient plus nombreux et de toute évidence il ne considérait pas Severus comme une véritable menace. Alors il décida de lui une leçon, éludant la possibilité que Sirius ne mente pas et soit effectivement le petit neveu du ministre. Il voulait se venger et laver l'affront qu'il lui avait fait en l'humiliant publiquement sur le quai.

Le dénommé Remus qui se tenait nonchalamment aux côtés de Potter soupira quand celui-ci sortit sa baguette. A gauche, un garçon plus petit et trapu aux cheveux paille imita son mentor et les deux garçons, bientôt suivis par le châtain qui apportait son soutien, firent face à Sirius.

Sirius sentit Severus bouger dans son dos, mais il était hors de question qu'il détache son attention des trois garçons. Il sortit sa baguette à son tour. Il lui semblait que Severus s'était levé et se tenait à présent à côté de lui, la baguette levée, près à en découdre lui aussi.

Remus posa une main sur le bras de Potter en montrant Severus d'un signe de tête.

« James, ne soit pas stupide. Si tu le blesses tu auras des tas de problèmes.

-Quelle bonne idée ! Écoute ta petite copine et fichez le camp d'ici, souffla une voix rocailleuse mais féminine dans le cou de Potter qui sursauta. »

Il ne l'avait pas entendu arriver et n'osait plus bouger, sentant une pression contre sa carotide. Il tourna la tête lentement pour faire face à une jeune femme plus grande que lui d'une tête, aux longs cheveux noirs, bouclés arrangés en une coiffure compliquée. Bellatrix Black se dressait telle une amazone, belle et terrifiante, un poing contre la hanche. Elle avait susurré ses paroles à l'oreille de Potter en pointant sa baguette sur sa gorge.

A côté d'elle, son amoureux, Rodolphus Lestrange arborait un sourire fier et derrière elle, ses deux sœurs, Androméda et Narcissa, pointaient leur baguette dans le dos de Remus et du garçon aux cheveux paille. Androméda, une belle jeune fille aux cheveux châtains lissé dans un brushing parfait, plus petite que sa sœur ainée, souriait avec hargne, ses yeux noirs brillants d'exaltation.

Narcissa quant à elle, était aussi grande que Bellatrix mais blonde aux cheveux ondulés nattés à droite en une grosse tresse lâche. Une mèche soyeuse masquait la moitié de son visage et il était impossible de lire ce que cachait son expression froide et ses yeux bleus glacés.

Enfin, Rodolphus, sa baguette pendant négligemment de sa poche, se tenait à gauche de sa fiancée, avec un air qui menaçant. Il faisait quelques centimètre de plus que Bellatrix, avait une carrure massive et des cheveux noirs très courts. Son sourire carnassier rehaussé de canines plus longues et plus pointues que la moyenne était effrayant.

Le visage de Potter se figea. Il savait qu'il n'avait aucune chance à trois contre six, surtout que les groupes de sorciers qui venaient d'arriver semblaient très dangereux. Il avança un peu dans le compartiment, acculé par les silhouettes imposantes de Bellatrix et Rodolphus.

Mais alors qu'il pensait à se soustraire à la menace des baguettes dans son dos pour battre en retraite, il fut plaqué contre la paroi du compartiment par la sorcière au sourire sadique. A côté de lui, Remus et Peter subissaient le même sort. Il n'essaya pas de se débattre, pensant, et à juste terme, que Bellatrix pourrait lui envoyer un sortilège impardonnable s'il esquissait un mouvement.

Sirius contemplait la scène avec un sourire goguenard avant de s'approcher de ses cousines et de leur faire une bise chacune.

« Bella, Dro', Cissa, heureux de vous voir les filles. Rodolphus, ajouta-t-il en saluant son futur cousin par alliance d'un bref signe de tête. Qu'Est-ce que vous fait là ?

-On a entendu quelqu'un morigéner le nom des Black, répondit Bellatrix, et tu me connais, il n'y a rien que je supporte moins que les vers de terre qui se prennent pour des sang purs alors qu'ils sont issus de familles bâtardes. »

Narcissa et Andromeda éclatèrent de leurs rires cristallins et perçants en même temps que leur sœur. Dans son coin, Severus fit un pas en arrière, voulant se faire oublier, honteux du statut de son propre sang. Sirius qui s'en rendit compte, voulu pousser le vice avec Potter pour venger son ami.

« Bella, tu savais que le vers de terre ci à côté avait humilié publiquement Severus ici présent, fils de Eileen Prince et Tobias Snape ? Et que depuis, Sev' doute de la pureté de son sang. Tu ne crois pas qu'il faudrait faire quelque chose, hun ? Proposa narquoisement Sirius.

-Tu as raison. Je crois qu'il va falloir apprendre à monsieur ver de terre les bonnes manières. Ravie de te rencontrer Severus, je suis Bella, la cousine de Sirius. Ton père et le mien sont collègues, tu as surement déjà du entendre parler de Cygnus Black ?

-Oui, oui bien sur, il me semble qu'il vient de temps en temps à l'Impasse.

-Pas étonnant mon chéri, conseillers du ministre, ce n'est pas un boulot qui permet beaucoup de repos, s'amusa Bella avant de se retourner vers Sirius, et le père du vers de tête qui se prend pour un sang pur fait quoi ?

-Auror, répondit Sirius avec dédain. »

Bella et ses sœurs rirent à nouveau. Severus qui se sentait flattée par les compliments de Bella, s'autorisa un sourire.

« C'est pathétique, constata Androméda.

-Effectivement, approuva Narcissa.

-Bon et bien je crois qu'un petit Doloris ferait le plus grand bien à notre ami vers de terre, proposa Bellatrix, quand dis tu Severus chéri ? Ca te ferait plaisir de voir ce minable se tordre de douleur à tes pieds, gémissant, implorant que la souffrance s'arrête ? »

Severus hocha frénétiquement la tête, et regarda Bellatrix avec une immense reconnaissance dans le regard. Sirius, ravis, ajouta une petite condition.

« Ça me tente aussi, mais rendons cela plus ludique. On va attendre que notre cher Potter soit disposé à faire ses plus plates excuses à Sev' pour interrompre le sortilège. Laissons le supplier, Bella ?

-Ça me va. Rodolphus, ferme la porte et insonorise le compartiment ! Ce serait dommage que Xenophilius passe par là pendant ma notre ronde, il n'apprécierait pas d'entendre gueuler le petit Potter. D'ailleurs, Cissa, Daphné s'occupe de l'autre partie du train ?

-Oui, normalement. En même temps, il passe son temps à papoter avec tous le monde dans les compartiments, alors …

-Parfait. »

Potter et ses amis étaient blême. Le porte allait glisser quand trois garçons en uniforme se présentèrent. Lucius Malfoy; entouré de Britannicus Zabini et de Hugh Nott, salua poliment Bellatrix.

« J'ai entendu parler d'un Doloris pour venger Severus. Vous avez une petite place pour nous, Bella ?

-Oh Lucius, salut ! Comment vas-tu ? Bien sur, entre ! Hugh et Brit', se réjouit Bellatrix. Tu vois, vers de terre, tu as du public. Tu devrais être honoré, jamais tu n'auras l'honneur d'avoir autant de gens de haut rangs autour de toi.

-Ça va Bella, ça va. Mais ma journée a très mal commencé à cause de ce Potter. Je me suis retenu de le corriger publiquement tout à l'heure pour lui faire regrette d'avoir martyrisé mon ami. Mais finalement, j'ai bien fait. J'ai toujours adoré tes méthodes. »

Bella ria, flattée.

« Lucius, tu as toujours été un beau parleur. »

Derrière elle, Britannicus envoyait un clin d'œil charmeur à Narcissa, apparemment indifférente qui haussa imperceptiblement les épaules, signe qu'elle était touchée. Hugh se tenait proche de Severus et discutait à voix basse avec lui, lui offrant une poignée de main auquel le garçon répondit, honoré.

Lucius profita que Rodolphus revenait auprès de Bellatrix, la porte fermée et les sortilèges d'insonorisation lancés, pour s'installer près de Sirius. Le brun se sentit bizarrement mal, son ventre se tordant un peu alors que les battements de son cœur s'accéléraient. Ils s'assirent tout deux sur la banquette, en face de Severus, Hugh et Britannicus.

Les sœurs Black pointaient toujours leurs baguettes sur Remus et Peter pour qu'ils se tiennent tranquille. Potter n'en menait pas large. Il tremblait de tout son corps et n'osait rien dire. Sa morgue habituelle et l'ensemble des insultes qui lui venaient à l'esprit restaient bloqués dans sa gorge. Son père lui avait parler du sortilège Doloris, et si vraiment cette folle furieuse était sérieuse … Il ne préférait pas penser à la suite.

Bellatrix leva sa baguette au dessus de sa tête avec un sourire sadique. Elle ouvrait la bouche pour lancer le sortilège quand Sirius l'interpella.

« Hé, Bella, n'oublie pas Severus !

-Bien sur. Severus chéri, viens vers moi mon chou, minauda Bellatrix en pointant son doigt en directement de Severus. »

Le garçon s'excusa de déranger Hugh et Britannicus, contourna la banquette et se positionna à côté de Bella qui posa sa paume sur son épaule d'un geste maternel protecteur.

« Tu es prêt mon chéri ? Severus acquiesça. ENDOLORIS ! Hurla Bellatrix, un éclair rouge sortant de sa baguette. »

Potter prit le sortilège de plein fouet, maintenu par Rodolphus qui entravait ses mouvements. La douleur d'un million de poignards qui remuaient dans son corps, découpant sa chair et écartelant ses entrailles le fit hurler comme jamais il n'avait hurler. L'assaut de quelques secondes avaient semblé durer des heures pour Potter. Haletant, son cri s'arrêta à la fin des soubresauts de son corps.

« Qu'as-tu à dire, ver de terre ? Nous t'écoutons, lança Sirius avec enthousiasme.

-Crève connard ! Répondit Potter entre ses dents.

-Tututute, ce ne sont pas des manières ça, ver de terre, le réprimanda Bellatrix. Je vais devoir recommencer alors, un peu plus longtemps cette fois. Endoloris ! »

Cette fois-ci, la douleur fut encore plus atroce. Rodolphus lâcha ses bras et Potter se jeta sur le sol, roulant aux pieds de Severus, mal à l'aise mais pourtant satisfait, et convulsa. Il priait intérieurement pour que ça s'arrête. Sa chair cisaillée par le sortilège précédent, brûlait à présent comme si on marquait au fer rouge le moindre centimètre carré de son corps.

Il n'entendait même plus les hurlements qui coupaient ses cordes vocales et cautérisaient sa gorge. Incapable de parler ou de bouger, il était esclave du mouvement de poignet de Bellatrix, attendant comme une délivrance le moment où elle abaisserait sa baguette.

Elle attendit environ deux minutes avant de conjurer le sort. Potter rampait comme un cafard sur le sol, contorsionnant ses membres et cambrant son dos comme un possédé avant que les sensations s'arrêtent. A bout de souffle, erratique, le cœur battant tout rompre, Potter geignit, les yeux mouillés de larme de douleur contenues par sa seule fierté.

« Alors vers de terre ? Toujours rien à déclarer ? Susurra Bellatrix en se penchant légèrement au dessus de corps gesticulant de Potter. »

Elle porta sa main à son oreille, attendant ce qu'elle et Sirius avaient exigé tout en espérant que la ténacité bornée de Potter lui permette de lancer une nouvelle fois le sortilège. Mais le ver de terre dut en avoir assez puisqu'il supplia Bellatrix de ne pas recommencer. Mais évidemment, ce n'était pas suffisant.

« J'ai cru t'avoir dit que je voulais que tu t'excuses auprès de Severus et que tu reconnaisse son statut de sang pur. Et en plus, je voudrais t'entendre louer la suprématie des Black …

Lucius, Hugh et Britannicus lancèrent un regard foudroyant à Bella.

… Et des Malfoy, des Nott et des Zabini tant qu'on y est ! Oh, et ajoute que tu n'es qu'un vers puant et traitre à ton sang. »

Potter tenta de se remettre précautionneusement debout. Derrière lui, ses amis n'en menaient pas large et n'osaient pas ouvrir la bouche. Narcissa et Androméda leur avaient ordonner de se taire et n'ayant aucune envie de subir le même traitement que James s'ils désobéissaient, ils se tinrent tranquilles.

Quand Potter fut sur ses pieds, chancelant et compressant son abdomen douloureux, et qu'il défia Bellatrix d'un sourire goguenard, Remus eut envie de lui hurler de s'excuser. Mais il n'en fit rien. Il aurait surement dut puisque, en signe de révolte, James cracha à la figure de Severus. Il ne se soumettrait pas !

Outré et révolté, Sirius qui se tenait à côté de son ami sauta sur Potter et lui envoya un coup de poing dans la mâchoire. Un craquement sonore retentit, signe que l'articulation était démise. Sonné par la violence du coup et la rapidité avec elle laquelle Sirius avait bondit, Potter ne put répliquer qu'il était déjà ceinturé par Rodolphus qui l'empêchait de bouger malgré la férocité des ruades qu'il donnait pour se libérer.

Sirius profita de son immobilisation pour envoyer un coup de talon dans sa rotule et un coup de genou à son flanc avant que Lucius se lève et le prenne par les épaules, le forçant à reculer plus grâce aux mots qu'il murmurait à son oreille qu'avec la force qu'il aurait pu utiliser pour le maitriser.

Hugh Nott c'était levé aussi, proposant un mouchoir beige à Severus qui essuyait la salive blanchâtre qui coulait le long de sa joue, victime malgré lui de la rivalité entre les Black et Potter. Il se rappela tout de même qu'il avait tout déclenché lorsque Lucius et Sirius étaient venus à son secours. D'habitude empreint à se flageller, il ne faiblirait pas cette fois : l'unique responsable de tout ceci, c'était Potter.

Bellatrix choisit ce moment pour s'avancer. Son sourire carnassier n'avait plus rien de jovial et la haine brûlait dans ses pupilles sombres. Elle leva sa baguette, résolu à en finir avec le vers de terre. Cette fois, elle concentra toute sa colère sur sa baguette et lança le sortilège Doloris.

Potter dut comprendre qu'avant ça, Bellatrix plaisantait. La douleur qui l'assaillait, comme un milliard d'aiguilles acérées pénétrant ses chaires, se frayant un chemin dans ses organes. Chaque nerf de son corps irradiait, secoué de secousses électriques dévastatrice. Chaque vaisseau semblait contenir de l'acide qui se répandait dans chaque cellules de son organisme comme un poison corrosif.

Il aurait voulu se laisser choir et remuer de toutes ses forces pour essayer de dissiper la douleur, mais Regulus le maintenait debout bien droit. Ses genoux fléchissaient mais le jeune homme s'assurait qu'ils restent en extension, chaque muscle en tension accentuant encore la souffrance due au sortilège.

La scène dura cinq longues minutes, uniquement troublée par les hurlements plaintifs et les soubresauts qui secouaient le corps de Potter. Après ce délai, Bellatrix leva sa baguette et s'approcha du captif. Elle planta ses langues dans ses joues, se tenait très près de son visage. Avec son expression la plus incisive, elle ordonna à Potter de s'excuser maintenant ou bien il se rendrait compte que le dernier Doloris était loin d'être le pire qu'il pourrait subir.

Tremblant de tous ses membres, secoué de spasme et au bord de l'évanouissement, Potter aquiesça d'un bref hochement de tête. Rodolphus le força à s'agenouiller devant Severus qui devait trembler au moins autant que lui. Dans un grognement rauque, un filet de sang coulant de ses lèvres, Potter s'excusa.

Satisfaite, Bellatrix fit signe à Rodolphus de le lâcher. Elle empoigna ses cheveux en bataille, plantant ses ongles dans son crâne et le remit de force sur ses pieds. Elle s'assura qu'il la regardait dans les yeux et articula à outrance une mise en garde qui fit dresser chaque poil de son corps.

« Tu vas m'écouter attentivement vers de terre. Si jamais, un jour, Severus vient me raconter que tu lui as fait du mal, d'une quelconque façon, je te le promets sur mon sang et la noble famille des Black : je te tue. »

Elle lâcha Potter et essuya sa main souillée de sueur sur la banquette du compartiment. Potter s'essuya la bouche du revers de la manche, entourant son ventre d'un bras pour se soutenir. Bellatrix fit signe à Narcissa et Androméda de lâcher Remus et Peter.

« Cissa chérie, je peux te demander de lancer un sort d'amnésie à ces deux là, pour s'assurer que si le vers de terre décidait de nous dénoncer, personne ne corrobore son témoignage, s'il te plait ? Reprit-elle d'une voix mielleuse cette fois ci. »

Narcissa pointa sa baguette sur Peter Pettigrew et Remus Lupin, et dans un gracieux mouvement du poignet, s'assura qu'aucun d'eux ne garde de souvenir de l'événement du train. Potter, trop occupé à comprimer son flanc douloureux, ne se rendit pas tout de suite compte de ce qui se passait.

Enfin, une fois l'enchantement complet, Remus et Peter, le regard un peu vides, sortirent en marchant au ralenti dans le couloir via la porte que Dromeda avait fait coulisser. A côté, Potter vacilla un instant, se retenant au mur pour ne pas tomber. Lorsqu'il fut sûr de ses mouvements, il sortit à son tour du compartiment, maudissant entre ses dents la famille Black. Il le promettait, sa vengeance serait terrible …

* * *

><p><strong>Reviews =)<strong>

**La suite la semaine prochaine !**


	5. Chapitre 4

**Titre : Another Chance**

**Auteur : Yuki Shuhime et Ombrepluie**

**Type : Fiction Longue, Chapitre 4**

**Univers : Harry Potter**

**Rated : M**

**Couple : Lucius Malfoy/Sirius Black **

**Résumé : Et si lorsque Sirius était passé à travers le voile, il n'était pas mort ? Et si au lieu de prendre, le voile pouvait offrir ? Offrir une autre chance.**

**Disclammer : Tout à JKR**

* * *

><p><span>Chapitre 4<span>

Les sœurs Black regardèrent Potter s'éloigner en titubant dans le couloir jusqu'à l'entrée de son propre compartiment. A l'intérieur, Lucius tentait de calmer Sirius qui tremblait encore de rage en murmurant inlassablement qu'il allait « écorcher vif ce ver de terre ». A leur droite, Hugh rassurait Severus qui semblait mitigé entre une profonde terreur et une euphorie peu commune.

Britannicus était négligemment vautré sur la banquette et invita Narcissa à s'assoir en tapotant le tissu à côté de lui. D'un pas lent et gracieux, la blonde vint s'assoir à ses côtés, lissant précautionneusement la jupe plissée de son uniforme pour ne pas le froisser.

Les deux Serpentard se serrèrent pour laisser la place à Hugh qui tenait Severus par l'épaule d'un geste paternel, de s'assoir également. Androméda vint en face d'eux et son regard se posa sur les paysages qui défilaient par la fenêtre. Bellatrix, qui venait de fermer un peu abruptement la porte du compartiment, se planta devant Sirius et se mit à hurler.

« Espèce de crétin ! Il ne te serait pas venu à l'idée de nous appeler dès que ce ver de terre est arrivé ? Non, tu vas t'isoler avec ce pauvre chéri à l'autre bout du train. Heureusement que Lucius m'a prévenu en montant de ce qui s'était passé sur le quai et que j'ai eu la bonne idée de commencer ma ronde par la queue. Non mais, il te manque une case ? T'as trop pris le soleil cet été ? Ça t'a brûlé le cerveau ?

-Oh c'est bon, calme-toi Bella ! Je t'ai rien demandé moi !

-Ne me parle pas sur ce ton, sale gosse ! Tu as vu son regard ? Ce mec est taré, il est fonctionne pas normalement comme toi ou moi. Il raisonne pas, il agit sur des pulsions d'agressivité. Tu as vu la taille de son égo ? Personne n'avait jamais eu l'affront de rabaisser quelqu'un comme il l'a fait pour Severus. C'est honteux !

-Oh c'est bon ! C'est pas comme si tu étais plus équilibrée que lui. Tu aurais du voir ta tête de sadique quand tu as lancé ton dernier doloris, se moqua Sirius qui prenait les choses à la dérision et s'amusait beaucoup de voir Bella prendre si farouchement la défense de son nouvel ami. Même moi j'ai eu peur.

-Moi je suis déséquilibrée ? Tu me traite moi, de déséquilibrée ?

… »

Le petit groupe assit sur les banquettes se lassa bien vite de la joute verbale infinie qui commençait entre les deux cousins. Avec un soupir, Narcissa détourna le regard d'eux et sourit avec douceur à Severus qui se tenait à côté d'elle. Elle remarqua qu'il était un peu verdâtre et semblait avoir la nausée.

« Si on attend qu'ils aient terminé pour faire les présentations, l'année sera terminée. Bonjour, je m'appelle Narcissa Black, fit-elle en lui tendant la main. Je suis la préfète des Serpentard. C'est toujours un plaisir de rencontrer les amis de mon cousin. »

Severus saisit timidement la main tendue et la serra doucement, ce qui fit sourire Narcissa. Elle avait l'habitude d'être traitée comme une créature fragile à cause de son allure éthérée. Britannicus lui disait souvent qu'elle ressemblait à une fée qu'on aurait peur d'abimer.

« Moi, c'est Severus Snape, même si je pense que tu avais déjà compris, répondit-il sombrement.

-Enchanté Severus. Ne t'inquiète pas, le rassura-t-elle, attendrie par sa moue impressionnée quand il lui avait serré la main, Bella n'est pas du genre à cautionner les individus comme ce Potter. Il ne te fera plus de mal, fais moi confiance.

-Et moi, c'est Androméda, intervint l'autre jeune fille en reportant son attention sur l'intérieur du wagon. Je sui plus vieille que Narcissa, même si on dirait le contraire. Je suis en sixième année, j'ai 17 ans et je suis célibataire ! Appelle-moi Droméda, je t'en pris. »

Severus resta interdit. Était-ce une proposition ou juste sa façon habituelle de se présenter ? Cette fille pétillait d'énergie et de morgue. Un petit sourire mutin semblait égayé son visage fin quelques soit les circonstances et ses grands yeux, noirs comme ceux de Bellatrix, s'illuminaient d'une joie de vivre naturelle.

« Androméda, combien de cafés as-tu pris ce matin ? demanda sa sœur doucement.

-Quatre ou cinq, je ne sais plus. Peut être six d'ailleurs, répondit-elle en se grattant le menton. Ah j'ai oublié ! Par Salazar, je n'ai vraiment pas de tête. »

Narcissa leva les yeux au ciel, avant de reporter son regard bleu sur Severus.

« Il faut l'excuser, elle est un peu survoltée.

-Oh, ça ne me dérange pas, répondit-il timidement.

-Je suis désolé les filles, intervint Britannicus qui n'avait pas cessé de suivre l'altercation entre Sirius et Bellatrix du regard, mais ça chauffe à côté. Je vais y aller, dès fois qu'on est besoin d'un bouclier humaine entre eux deux. Ah au faite, ravi de te connaitre Severus ! »

Effectivement, le ton montait sérieusement tout à coup, puisque Rodolphus semblait avoir pris part au débat pour défendre sa dulcinée.

« RETIRE CE QUE TU VIENS DE DIRE, hurla le jeune homme à la carrure vraiment impressionnante, surtout lorsqu'il se mettait en colère.

-RUDOLPHUS, NE CRIE PAS SUR MON COUSIN ! Répondit Bellatrix sur le même ton. »

-Mais mon sucre d'orge, geignit Rodolphus, soudainement beaucoup moins crédible.

-T'as entendu ta copine ? Couché Rodolphus, railla Sirius en lançant un sourire goguenard à l'intéressé.

-Petit con ! Tu devrais … »

Bellatrix jeta un regard sévère à son fiancé qui rentra les épaules. Il se força à rester coi sans quoi il déchainerait les foudres de sa petite amie, ce qui n'était assurément pas une bonne idée s'il ne voulait pas dormir seul ce soir.

« Où est-ce qu'on en était ? demanda alors Bella en se tournant vers son cousin.

-Je crois que tu allais me traiter de sale petit ingrat, arrogant à la tête vide. C'est habituellement ce que tu préfères après dragon aveugle et vampire végétarien.

-T'es sûr ? Douta la jeune femme en posant une main sur sa hanche. C'était pas plutôt parvenu adopté ?

-Bah, ce sont tes insultes hein … Pour ce que je sais de ce qui se passe dans ta tête de déséquilibrée, se moqua Sirius à voix basse.

-Rappelle moi ce que tu as dit juste avant ? Demanda Bella en ignorant le dernier pic.

-Euh je crois que c'était quelque chose comme "Prospérine en couche culotte" ou "licorne débauchée". Je sais plus, ton chihuahua m'a fait perdre le fil.

-N'appelle pas mon fiancé de cette façon ! S'insurgea la brune.

-Quoi tu préfères que je le siffle ? Continua Sirius en portant ses lèvres à sa bouche. »

Britannicus avait surgis en même temps que Lucius pour s'interposer. Britannicus se retourna vers son amie et fouilla rapidement dans sa mémoire pour trouver un compliment suffisamment ravissant pour détourner son attention le temps que Lucius calme Sirius.

« Oh Bella, tu es radieuse aujourd'hui ! Morticia ferait pâle figure à côté de ta beauté enchanteresse. »

Bellatrix haussa un sourcil avant d'éclater de son rire strident.

« Oh Brit', tu es toujours aussi peu fiable en matière de diversion. Ne t'inquiète pas, je n'allais pas lui faire de mal, au chouchou de ton pote, assura Bella. De toute façon, ça foutrait un bordel sans nom pour la succession si je le supprimais.

-Mouais, on aurait quand même dit que tu allais t'agripper à sa nuque pour lui sucer la moelle avec une paille en fer, maintient le métis, déclenchant un fou rire chez Bellatrix. »

* * *

><p>Au même moment, Lucius qui s'était glissé près de Sirius lui indiqua la porte des yeux. Comprenant ce que suggérait le blond, Sirius longea le mur derrière sa cousine qui plaisantait avec Britannicus. Elle avait beau dire que le métis n'était pas doué pour la diversion, sa diversion fonctionnait tout de même.<p>

Il sentait Lucius dans son dos, le suivant de près. Sirius fit coulisser la porte du compartiment et s'en extirpa discrètement. Les autres discutant avec animation, ils ne s'étaient pas aperçus de leur tentative de fuite. Lucius referma la porte délicatement derrière lui et passa devant le brun, lui enjoignant de le suivre vers un compartiment inoccupé à la toute fin du train.

Ils progressaient en silence dans le couloir étroit, brinquebalés contre les parois à chaque passage de rail. Il commençait à faire plus sombre, la nuit tombant déjà. Il devait être trois heures de l'après-midi, mais les nuages bas assombrissaient le ciel. Lorsque la train s'engagea dans un tunnel, ils durent avancer lentement, à tâtons, incapable de se repérer à vue.

Comme une réminiscence de leurs escapades nocturnes dans les couloirs interdits du Manoir Malfoy, Sirius agrippa la robe de sorcier du blond et se colla dans son sillage pour ne pas s'égarer. Le brun ne se rendit pas compte combien ce geste pourtant anodin, tenant presque du réflexe, avait pu touché Lucius.

Après quelques pas supplémentaires, ils arrivèrent devant une porte plus abimée que les autres. Le vernis s'écaillait et la poignée grinça lorsque Lucius la fit glisser en forçant un peu. La fin du tunnel arrivait, mais avant que l'obscurité cesse de les dissimuler, ils étaient déjà rentrés dans le compartiment condamné.

Les banquettes humides sentaient le moisis et la fenêtre fissurée laisser rentrer le froid mordant du dehors, décuplé par la bise et la vitesse. Leurs pieds soulevaient un nuage asphyxiant du sol poussiéreux à chaque pas et Lucius, appréhendant l'état douteux des sièges, n'osa pas s'assoir de peur de ruiner sa robe de soie.

Un silence pesant s'installa entre eux. A la lumière tamisée des vieilles ampoules en forme de candélabres, ils s'observaient. Les pupilles orages, incisives et anormalement brillantes du blond scrutaient avec insistance le bleu outremer des prunelles étrangement dilatées de Sirius, comme s'il cherchait au fond de son âme, une réponse à ses questions muettes.

Ils étaient proches mais éloignés, comme si autre chose que la distance physique les séparaient encore. Mal à l'aise, Sirius glissa un bras dans son dos, tortillant ses doigts dont les phalanges craquaient. Lucius, amusé mais également anxieux, passa plusieurs fois ses mains dans ses cheveux, ramenant les mèches rebelles derrière son oreille.

Ce geste réflexe qui avait toujours beaucoup ému Sirius fit remonter une foule de souvenirs agréables où les deux garçons téméraires se lançaient dans des aventures clandestines toujours plus palpitantes. Quand Lucius avait peur que son père suspecte leurs activités, où lorsqu'un bruit sourd sur leur passage risquait de les faire découvrir, il replaçait systématiquement les quelques mèches qui tombaient inlassablement devant ses yeux.

Les images d'une partie de cache-cache particulièrement périlleuses, puisque restreintes aux couloirs interdits où patrouillaient de nombreux elfes chargé de surveiller les lieux, lui revinrent en mémoire.

* * *

><p><em>Un jour de l'été avant l'entrée de Lucius à Poudlard, les cousins Black étaient en visite chez le blond. Regulu et Sirius passaient une partie de l'été ici alors que les sœurs Black n'étaient là que pour l'après-midi. Ils s'étaient tous lancé dans une partie de cache-cache dans les sous-sols du manoir. Outre les sortilèges parfois simples mais souvent complexes qu'ils devaient déjoués pour trouver une cachette adéquate, il fallait éviter les elfes et surtout rester silencieux. <em>

_C'était à Sirius de chercher ses amis. Évidemment, Bella, Cissa et Droméda avait facilement trouvé une cachette impeccable. Elles maitrisaient des sortilèges plus avancés qu'eux, puisqu'elles étaient déjà à Poudlard et avaient des méthodes, certes peu loyales, mais très efficaces pour dissimuler habilement leur présence. Regulus était toujours le premier découvert, puisqu'il se cachait quasi exclusivement derrière de lourds rideaux ou des tentures mouvantes. _

_Mais pour trouver Lucius, c'était une autre paire de manche. Le blond était toujours créatif dans ses cachettes et même si son niveau en sortilège ne lui permettait pas de s'assurer la sécurité absolue des sœurs Black, il ne se débrouillait pas mal du tout. Mais inévitablement, c'était lui le deuxième à être trouvé. La raison était simple, c'était lui que Sirius avait le plus envie de chercher. _

_Alors, après de multiples pièces fouillées de fond en comble, Sirius parvint dans un laboratoire de potion au troisième sous sol, juste à côté de la crypte dans laquelle seule Bellatrix parvenait à s'introduire et qui avait été dès lors sa cachette attitrée. Lucius s'était caché dans un chaudron particulièrement profond et large, enfermé dans une armoire à ingrédients. _

_Lorsque Sirius le trouva, Lucius dut sortir de sa cachette à contre cœur et alors que les garçons sortaient de la pièce interdites, ils entendirent des bruits de pas qui venaient sur eux. Paniqué, Lucius tira Sirius par le bras dans le laboratoire de potion d'où ils sortaient. _

_Dans le plus grand silence, le blond déverrouilla la porte de la réserve et ils s'introduisirent à l'intérieur, se contorsionnant pour tenir à deux et réussir à fermer la porte qui s'ouvrait vers l'intérieur. Sirius dut rentrer le ventre au maximum et se plaquer contre Lucius pour qu'ils puissent pousser le battant et le verrouiller. _

_Malheureusement, à peine le verrou en place, un grincement sinistre retentit, signe que les pas du couloir venaient de pénétrer dans la pièce. Évidemment, ils ne savaient pas si les personnes, puisqu'ils distinguaient deux paires de chaussures qui claquaient différemment contre le sol en marbre, venaient délibérément dans le laboratoire où elles avaient repérés les intrus. _

_Des voix différées par le mur leur parvinrent et ils reconnurent leurs deux pères qui discutaient avec animation. Sirius ne pouvait pas saisir le moindre mot de leur conversation puisque la paroi étouffait les sons mais l'angoisse s'infiltra dans son ventre. Il savait que s'ils étaient découvert dans un endroit interdit du manoir, il s'exposait à des sanctions sans aucun doute funestes._

_Aussi, il se força à respirer moins fort. Mais le stress était trop grand et déjà, il se sentait mal, la nausée lui donnant envie de vomir et des vertiges lui coupant les jambes. Il manquait d'air dans le réduis et être collé à la porte n'arrangeait rien. _

_Précautionneusement, sans un bruit, il pivota pour se retrouver face à Lucius. Sauf qu'il n'avait pas pris en compte que le blond était si proche de lui. Sirius ayant toujours été plutôt grand pour son âge se trouvait à peu prêt à la même hauteur que Lucius. Leurs souffles se mêlèrent alors qu'ils respiraient le plus doucement possible._

_Sirius leva la tête pour fixer le blond qui le scrutait déjà avec intensité. Leurs torses étaient presque collés l'un à l'autre et la seule façon pour que leurs jambes s'étendent étaient de les entrelacer. Lucius dut glisser son genou entre les cuisses de Sirius et caler son autre jambe entre lui et le mur. _

_Ils étaient tout deux comprimés l'un contre l'autre et manquait d'air. A côté, leurs pères semblaient chercher quelque chose, une potion dans l'armoire probablement. Sirius, que la proximité avec le blond bouleversait plus qu'il ne pouvait le comprendre, lança un regard désespéré à son ami. Lucius entrouvrit la bouche et forma les mots sans les prononcer. _

_En lisant sur ses lèvres, le brun comprit ce qu'il essayait de lui dire. _

_« Je pense qu'il cherche une potion d'engrais pour les plantes dans l'armoire. Mon père m'a dit que cette après-midi, ils resteraient dans la serre des plantes thérapeutique. Si on a de la chance, ils trouveront ce qu'ils cherchent et partiront dans quelques instants. Mais s'il ne reste plus de potion, mon père voudra probablement la refaire, et les ingrédient sont respectivement derrière mon oreille gauche et en haut de ton coude droit. »_

_Sirius acquiesça d'un signe de tête en priant intérieurement pour que la première situation se concrétise. Lucius remua un peu, avançant davantage son genou entre ses cuisses et Sirius manqua d'air à nouveau. Il avait mal à la tête et son ventre le brûlait. Il essayait de lever un bras pour se faire un peu d'air, mais il fut incapable de l'extirper suffisamment sans quoi il ferait tomber quelque chose. _

_Il choisit de glisser son bras sous l'aisselle de Lucius et de s'agripper à une étagère pour garder son équilibre. La position était très inconfortable et il commençait à avoir des fourmis dans les orteils. Comparé à lui, le blond gardait son calme et bougeait le moins possible. Il contrôlait jusqu'à sa respiration. Sirius en revanche, sentait son cœur d'emballer à mesure que le temps passait. _

_Les secondes s'écoulaient aussi lentement que des heures et les conversations de l'autre côté de la porte avait cessé. Seuls subsistaient des bruissements de tissus et des bruits sourds qui faisaient penser à des coups de pieds donnés dans les paillasses, la fréquence augmentant avec le temps. Le claquement de la canne sur le marbre s'était tu aussi, signe que Abraxas au moins, restait immobile. Peut être cherchaient-ils autre chose que la potion ? _

_Sirius se fit violence pour arrêter de réfléchir et cesser d'essayer d'analyser tous les bruits qui lui parvenaient, sinon, l'angoisse continuerait à l'envahir et il ne pourrait plus respirer. Il se força à se calmer et posa le menton sur l'épaule de Lucius avant de fermer les yeux. _

_Au bout d'un moment qui leur parut infiniment long, Lucius donna un petit coup de hanche contre Sirius pour qu'il ouvre les yeux et se redresse. A son oreille, il souffla le plus bas possible _

_« Je crois qu'ils sont partis. »_

_En effet, il n'y avait plus aucun bruit dans la pièce. Sirius était néanmoins circonspect articula sans parler :_

_« Essaye de coller ton oreille à la porte et dis moi ce que tu entends. »_

_Lucius acquiesça d'un bref hochement de tête et tout deux pivotèrent légèrement, se mouvant en même temps d'un quart de tour vers la droite. De son genou, Sirius renversa une fiole qui claqua contre le bois de l'étagère dans un bruit sourd. Pétrifié par la peur, Sirius déglutit et fixa Lucius plein de détresse. Le blond effleura la joue de Sirius en se déplaçant et se posa contre ses lèvres pour lui indiquer le silence. Lucius se pencha alors contre le battant. Il ferma les paupières pour étendre ses perceptions et être sur d'entendre le moindre son. _

_Dans la pièce, plus un bruit. Juste le frémissement de deux respirations mêlée. Ainsi donc, leurs pères n'étaient toujours pas sortis. Quelques minutes passèrent sans qu'aucun des deux garçons ne bougent. Sirius commençait à transpirer abondamment, de petites gouttes glissant le long de ses tempes. Lucius avait laissé son doigt sur sa bouche et lorsqu'ils commencèrent à désespérer, une multitude de sons brisèrent le silence._

_Ils entendirent comme des raclements de chaise et la conversation repris. Ainsi, ils avaient donc trouvé ce qu'ils cherchaient ! Sirius aurait voulu hurler de soulagement. Il se redressa un peu, et c'est à ce moment que Lucius hocha la tête. La voix était libre._

* * *

><p>« Ça fait longtemps, chuchota Lucius de sa voix rauque. »<p>

Sirius sortit de sa rêverie et se reconcentra sur le blond qui lui faisait face. Il était en ce moment dans un état d'anxiété proche de celui de son souvenir. Ses mains tremblaient un peu et il eut subitement trop chaud. Néanmoins, il surmonta son appréhension et lança un sourire radieux au blond.

« Trois ans déjà, soupira Sirius avec nostalgie. »

Il avait baissé les yeux en disant cela, trop impressionné par tout ce qu'il lisait dans ceux du blond. Gêné, il tourna sur lui-même et fit semblant d'admirer le décor. Aussi, sans un mot, Lucius s'avança près de lui et le força à le regarder en glissant sa paume au creux de sa nuque.

Il fixait son visage avec une intensité peu commune qui brûlait le ventre de Sirius et le faisait rougir. Lucius rangea doucement une mèche brune derrière son oreille et Sirius ressentit un frisson grimper le long de son dos. La pulpe de ses doigts étaient fraiche contre sa gorge.

Sirius ne réfléchit pas et tourna la tête pour coller sa joue contre la paume pâle, ronronnant comme un chat. Lucius sourit, attendrit par l'innocence du brun. Il laissa ses doigts descendre le long de sa carotide pour rejoindre ses épaules. Face à face, Sirius tentait de se soustraire à la morsure délicieuse des pupilles incisives du blond mais il était partagé entre la gêne et l'envie de se blottir contre lui comme autrefois.

« Tu as appris à faire un nœud de cravate convenable on dirait, remarqua Lucius en haussant un sourcil amusé. »

Il s'arrêta un instant pour caresser l'étoffe du bout des doigts. De la soie. Le tissu satiné scintillait à la faible lueur des luminaires, faisant ressortir à merveille le bleu nuit de la chemise. Bien que Sirius portait une robe de sorcier, Lucius reconnu aisément le cadeau qu'il avait fait à son ami trois ans auparavant.

Les émotions qui se succédaient par vague dans les prunelles de mercure en fusion bouleversait Sirius. Il ne pensait pas que le blond se souviendrait. Et encore moins que ça le toucherait. Pendant toutes ses années, il n'était jamais revenu au Manoir et Lucius n'était pas venu au Square. Le brun s'était senti rejeté, abandonné, croyant naïvement que les promesses de Lucius s'étaient évaporées de sa mémoire après son entrée à Poudlard.

Il ne savait rien des raisons pour lesquelles Lucius avaient passé tous ses étés enfermés dans sa chambre, divisant ses journées entre recherches dans les différentes bibliothèques du Manoir et entretient de plantes rares dans les serres du parc. Lucius s'en voulait de l'avoir mis à l'écart, de l'avoir laissé tomber alors qu'il avait promis de toujours être son ami.

Il avait honte de s'être montré si peu loyal envers la personne qu'il chérissait le plus sur cette Terre après son père. Il avait tellement redouté ces retrouvailles, pensant que la confrontation prendraient des airs de disputes et de règlement de compte. Connaissant le caractère du brun, ça aurait pu se passer comme ça.

Mais il fallait croire que l'attachement que Sirius lui portait était plus fort qu'il n'avait pu l'imaginer. Il était si jeune lorsqu'il lui avait dit au revoir. Lucius pensait qu'il n'aurait pas souffert. A huit ans et en tant qu'héritier, on avait d'autres préoccupations. Mais le brun ne l'avait jamais oublié, il n'avait pas fait le deuil de leur amitié d'antan et avait l'air disposé à retrouver la complicité unique qui les liaient à l'époque.

Aussi, Lucius sourit franchement, abandonnant un instant le masque glacial qui laissait ses yeux comme seuls miroir de ses sentiments. Son père disait souvent qu'on pouvait lire dans son regard et que ça ne servait à rien de fermer son visage à l'expression si son regard parlait à sa place. Et il avait raison.

« Il fallait bien que j'ai l'apparence de mon rang pour rentrer à Poudlard, répondit Sirius en fuyant encore ses prunelles lumineuses, un léger trémolo dans la voix. »

Lucius sourit encore. Décidément, Sirius ne comprenait pas pourquoi son ami d'ordinaire si froid quand il s'agissait de montrer ses émotions se lâchait soudain. Était-ce la culpabilité qui le faisait changer de comportement ? Ou alors était-il seulement heureux de le retrouver ? Beaucoup de questions sans réponses assaillir l'esprit du brun en quelques secondes.

Il détestait ce genre de situations où il perdait le contrôle. Son père lui avait toujours dit qu'un Black devait garder l'avantage quelque soit la situation. Mais dès qu'il pensait à Lucius avant et maintenant qu'il se retrouvait près de lui, il n'avait pas eu l'avantage un seul instant. ET pourtant … Le blond semblait tellement coupable que s'en était déstabilisant.

Sirius voyait dans son regard qu'il s'en voulait, qu'il regrettait et théoriquement, ça lui donnait l'avantage. Mais le fait qu'il ne désirait à présent qu'une seule chose, que la main du blond retrouve la chaleur de sa joue, contrecarrait cette option. Un partout, songea-t-il intérieurement.

« Tu m'as manqué, Sissi, lâcha soudain Lucius en lissant le col de la chemise. »

Le brun qui était déjà au bord de l'évanouissement sentit son cœur s'arrêter un instant pour repartir avec une intensité dévastatrice. Les battements palpitants résonnaient à ses temps et ses joues devinrent brûlantes. Il eut subitement très chaud et la gêne dans son ventre se mua en spasme délicieusement douloureux.

« Tt … Toi aussi, tu m'as manqué Luce, murmura Sirius, le souffle court. »

Lucius sourit à nouveau et Sirius crut que ses entrailles allaient bondir hors de son abdomen pour se jeter par la fenêtre fissurée. Il avala bruyamment sa salive, sa pomme de dent saillante montant et descendant au rythme de ses déglutitions. Les mains de Lucius se glissèrent autour de son cou, ses doigts inquisiteurs dénouant le ruban maintenant le catogan du brun.

La cascade brune s'échappa de sa prison de satin et coula le long de ses reins. Sirius secoua négligemment la tête pour que les mèches autour de son visage reprennent leur implantation naturelle. Lucius laissa voyager délicatement ses doigts contre le front de Sirius et ébouriffa tendrement sa chevelure soyeuse. Le brun échappa un gémissement de satisfaction et rejeta la tête en arrière.

« Tu m'as vraiment beaucoup manqué, répéta Lucius en prenant son visage en coupe, entrelaçant ses doigts dans les mèches de sa nuque. »

Lentement, il s'approcha de Sirius. Le brun avait relevé la tête et le fixait à présent, les yeux voilés et l'air envouté. Leurs nez s'effleuraient un peu. Le blond caressa la joue de Sirius de la pointe de son nez. Leurs prunelles ne se lâchaient plus.

Sirius était figé, paralysé par la langueur avec laquelle Lucius dévorait son visage. Il n'osait même pas ciller, se concentrant totalement sur les perles grises qui irradiaient des iris du blond. Il déglutit encore, et, entrouvrant la bouche, sortit un petit bout de langue rosé pour humidifier ses lèvres.

La pression des paumes de Lucius s'accentuèrent contre sa nuque et il s'approcha encore avant d'effacer les quelques centimètres qui les séparaient encore. Leurs souffles se mêlèrent un instant avant que la bouche gourmande du blond se pose délicatement sur celle de Sirius.

Le baiser resta chaste, caresse légère et fugace. Sirius n'avait pas fermé les paupières, aussi, il eut la vision enchanteresse de Lucius, les yeux clos, comme perdu dans une transe extatique. Lorsque le blond s'éloigna, n'osant pas brusqué son ami, Sirius put lire dans ses pupilles combien il avait aimé ce moment.

Sans réfléchir, ses bras enroulèrent la taille de Lucius, le pressant davantage contre lui et posa à son tour ses lèvres sur les siennes. Mais il y avait moins de curiosité enfantine et plus d'une passion adolescente au gout de framboise. Sirius entrouvrit la bouche et la langue mutine du blond se glissa contre la sienne, la découvrant langoureusement.

Lucius se fit plus gourmand, courbant le dos du brun contre lui pour approfondir le baiser. Sirius se cambra légèrement, plaquant son ventre douloureux contre celui du blond, agrippant furieusement les pans de sa cape. Un ballet timide, hésitant mais tendre et franc les débordaient d'émotions encore inconnues.

Après de longues secondes, interminables mais pourtant trop brèves, Sirius se recula et ouvrit les yeux lentement, découvrant le visage du blond, l'appréhendant d'un œil nouveau. Il lui trouvait un petit quelque chose d'inexplicable qui lui donnait envie de poser à nouveau ses lèvres sur les siennes.

« Il faudra qu'on retrouve les autres, Sissi, murmura Lucius avant d'embrasser tendrement sa joue.

-Tu as raison, allons-y, répondit le brun à regret. »

Leurs corps entrelacés se détachèrent progressivement, chacun profitant encore un peu de cet instant si spécial. Puis finalement, Lucius ouvrit la porte qui grinça à nouveau et se glissa dans l'ouverture. D'un geste désinvolte, il replaça les mèches qui tombaient devant ses yeux derrière ses oreilles et lança un regard langoureux à Sirius qui le suivait.

« N'oublie pas d'attacher tes cheveux. »

* * *

><p><strong>Reviews =) <strong>

**La suite la semaine prochaine !**


	6. Chapitre 5

**Titre : Another Chance**

**Auteur : Yuki Shuhime et Ombrepluie**

**Type : Fiction Longue, Chapitre 5**

**Univers : Harry Potter**

**Rated : M**

**Couple : Lucius Malfoy/Sirius Black **

**Résumé : Et si lorsque Sirius était passé à travers le voile, il n'était pas mort ? Et si au lieu de prendre, le voile pouvait offrir ? Offrir une autre chance.**

**Disclammer : Tout à JKR**

* * *

><p><span>Chapitre 5 <span>

Lucius eut un sourire à peine perceptible et s'effaça pour laisser rentrer son ami dans le wagon. La porte coulissa et les deux garçons entrèrent dans le compartiment bondé. L'ambiance avait l'air plus calme qu'avant leur départ.

Narcissa et Britannicus étaient assis sur la banquette, et avaient l'air absorbés dans une conversation houleuse avant leur arrivée. Hugh se trouvait à côté de son ami et discutait avec Severus et Androméda, en face, qui buvait de longues gorgées d'un thermos de café serré. Enfin, Bellatrix et Rodolphus roucoulaient sur l'autre banquette.

Dès que Sirius et Lucius pénétrèrent dans la compartiment, les conversations s'interrompirent et le silence se fit lourd et pesant. Personne n'osait le briser. Les Serpentard les fixaient, posant sur eux, tour à tour, des yeux tantôt ébahis, tantôt surpris, tantôt moqueur.

Sirius rougit violemment, mal à l'aise d'être soudainement scrutés par tous. Les mains croisées dans le dos, il se tordait les doigts, faisant craquer les phalanges une à une. Il cherchait Lucius du regard en quête de soutien. Mais le blond était aussi tendu que lui et rangeait compulsivement ses mèches derrière ses oreilles.

Les deux garçons se tenaient côte à côte, attendant que l'un de leurs amis brise la glace. Lucius fixait Hugh et Britannicus, les appelant mentalement au secours. Sirius aurait voulu faire de même avec Severus, mais celui-ci semblait trouver soudainement un intérêt tout particulier aux boucles d'acier de ses bottes.

Heureusement pour eux, Britannicus se dévoua et demanda d'un ton enjoué :

« Hey mec ! Quand est-ce que tu comptes nous présenter ? On a tous fait la connaissance de Severus, et nous avons cru comprendre après tout le tapage que Bella et lui ont fait, que le gamin derrière toi est Sirius Black. Mais je pense pas qu'il nous connaisse. Pas que je sois narcissique, m'enfin …

-Oui, c'est vrai, tu manques à tes devoirs, Lucius, confirma Hugh en lançant un regard mi-amusé mi-interrogateur à son ami.

-Excusez moi. Herm herm, fit Lucius en se raclant la gorge. Sirius, je te présente l'illustre Hugh Nott et le magnanime Britannicus Zabini, expliqua-t-il en accentuant son ton aristocratique de base, désignant d'un moulinet de poignet le jeune homme pâle aux cheveux noirs gominés, puis le métis qui portaient ses cheveux foncés et crépus en tresses plaquée. »

Sirius fixa un moment les deux garçons qui avaient accompagné Lucius lorsqu'il était venu à la rescousse pour le cas Potter, avant de réaliser qu'il les avait déjà vu à la gare. Bien sur, les Zabini faisaient tant de bruit que sa mère avait du avoir recours à son arme ultime, dissuadant à merveille les gens gênant de l'approcher : le sourire hypocrite aux lèvres pincés. Regulus disait souvent que dans ces moments, elle ressemblait à une oie constipée.

Hugh était rentré dans le train un peu avant, Sirius ayant reconnu son père, un ami de la famille. Aussi, en futur chef de famille bien élevé, il s'avança près de Hugh qui se tenait assis bien droit au bord de la banquette et lui tendit un bras franc pour une poignée de main vigoureuse.

« Enchanté de te connaitre, Hugh. Nous nous étions déjà croisé dans des réceptions, il me semble, non ? annonça-t-il pompeusement.

-Mais moi de même, Mr Black, plaisanta Nott en lui lançant un clin d'œil complice. Oui il me semble que mon père m'avait montré le tien lors d'une soirée de bienfaisance, et tu étais avec lui, confirma-t-il. »

Lucius eut un bruit de gorge qui ressemblait à un rire étouffé. Non, il n'avait pas gloussé, un Malfoy ne gloussait pas. Sirius eut un léger sourire et fit un pas en direction de Britannicus.

« Britannicus, ravi de faire ta connaissance. Ta famille est puissante et réputée, mais je n'ai jamais rencontré de Zabini avant toi, s'étonna-t-il.

-Normal, je suis le seul Zabini de ma génération ! La politique de procréation active des sang pur n'a pas plu à ma mère qui préférait garder une taille de guêpe, plaisanta le métis. Il y a bien une jeune femme tyrannique d'une vingtaine d'année qui travaille au ministère et prétend être ma sœur aînée, mais je réclame toujours des preuves de ce qu'elle avance. »

Sirius éclata de rire franchement. Britannicus était le premier sang pur qu'il rencontrait avec le sens de l'auto-dérision et qui accordait une si maigre importance aux traditions. S'était à la fois étrange et rafraîchissant. Son père parlait souvent des Zabini comme de gens sympathiques et distrayants qui se comportaient davantage comme des peoples que comme de véritables aristocrates. La mère de Britannicus était un mannequin célèbre dans le monde de la magie, et sa vie de podium avait permis une sorte de libération des mœurs de toute la famille.

« Bon, tous le monde se pousse, on fait de la place à sa Majesté des Mouches et son petit protégé, lança Britannicus à la volée.

-Oh mollo Zabini, protesta Bellatrix qui se retrouvait compressée contre son gré entre son cher et tendre et son cousin. Sirius, tu empiètes sur mon espace vital, là ! Se plaignit-elle en se blottissant davantage contre Rodolphus qui entourait sa taille d'un bras protecteur.

-Bella, je te signale qu'à la base, c'est toi qui squatte mon compartiment, signala le brun en affichant un rictus arrogant.

-Ça me fait penser qu'il faut qu'on y aille, Bella, intervint Narcissa en se détachant de Britannicus qui se montrait beaucoup trop démonstratif à son gout en posant sa large paume sur son genou. J'ai dis à Daphné et aux filles de nous rejoindre ici vers quatre heure et je pense qu'ils ne vont pas tarder. »

Et la prédiction de Narcissa se réalisa rapidement car trois coups secs retentirent contre le battant de la porte coulissante. Androméda bondit de son siège, elle ne tenait plus en place et devenait à folle à rester tranquillement assise depuis des heures. Elle ouvrit la porte et un beau jeune homme gracile et androgyne apparut accompagné de la petite blonde et la grande brune que Sirius avaient identifié comme Aurora Maugrey et Cassandre Parkinson.

« Bonjour à tous ! Oh mais il y a des petits nouveaux là dedans, s'écria-t-il avec un enthousiasme débordant. Je suis ra-vi de vous connaitre. Je suis Daphné Parkinson, le préfet de Serpentard. Bienvenu parmi nous !

-Oh c'est bon Daph' maitrise tes hormones, le réprimanda Cassandre. Veuillez excusez mon frère, il ne sait pas se tenir. Vous devez être les petits protégés de Lucius ? »

Lucius envoya en regard noir à Hugh et Britannicus qui avait lâché le morceau aux filles de leur groupe en déformant évidemment ses propos. Sirius rougit à nouveau et Severus fixa encore plus ses chaussures.

« Oh mais ils sont a-do-rables ces petits ! S'extasia Daphné en rentrant franchement dans le compartiment pour se planter devant Severus. Comment tu t'appelles mon chou ? »

Severus dut sortir de son mutisme pour répondre, la lèvre tremblante, parfaitement décontenancé par la familiarité et l'exubérance de ce personnage atypique. Ses cheveux chocolats étaient mi-long d'un côté et rasé de l'autre. Ses mèches brunes rejetées sur la droite étaient maintenues par du gel, quelques unes s'échappant néanmoins pour tomber devant ses yeux noisette pétillants. Son corps fin et élancé aux hanches étroites lui donnait un petit côté efféminé.

« Severus Snape, fit-il timidement.

-Oh ravissant ! C'est le petit Prince c'est ça ? Demanda Daphné en se tournant vers Lucius qui acquiesça d'un bref hochement de tête. C'est mer-ve-illeux !

Bellatrix eut un sourire amusé.

« Il est mignon n'est-ce pas, Daph' ? J'étais sur que tu craquerais, s'amusa Bella en se dirigeant vers la porte.

-Je ne te le fais pas dire, chérie, il est vraiment a-do-rable ! Répéta Daphné en avançant son visage tout près du garçon apeuré, son long nez effleurant presque sa joue. Regarde-moi cette peau d'albâtre ! Je suis jaloux, je veux la même. Quelle crème de jour utilise-tu ? »

Severus ne sut quoi répondre et se tourna vers Bellatrix, le regard plein de détresse. Elle lui fit signe de se taire et ria à nouveau en se dirigeant vers la porte. Avant de partir, elle se retourna vers Aurora et Cassandre qui observaient Sirius, qui essayait de rassurer Severus d'un regard bienveillant, avec de yeux de merlans fris.

« Les filles, je vous présente mon cousin, Sirius Black, et son ami Severus Snape. Sirius, voici Cassandre Parkinson, la sœur de Daphné et Aurora Maugrey qui sont en quatrième année avec Brit', Hugh et Lucius, expliqua Bellatrix, plus pour satisfaire la curiosité de ses amies que pour réellement mettre à l'aise son cousin. Sirius, il faut que tu joues une partie d'échec contre Aurora ! Je veux te voir mordre la poussière.

-Moi ? Perdre aux échecs ? Faut arrêter de sniffer de la poudre de corne de licorne, Bella, railla Sirius. Mais sinon, j'avais déjà vu ses deux jeunes filles monter dans le train tout à l'heure. »

Aurora et Cassandre échangèrent un regard entendu en gloussant.

« Oh mais Bella, tu nous l'avais caché ! Il est trop mignon ton cousin ! s'exclama Cassandre en dévisageant avidement le jeune Black.

-Zen, Sandy, maitrise tes hormones, glissa Daphné pour se moquer de sa sœur qui lui tira la langue, avant d'éclater de rire.

-Toi, ça va hein ! Bouda la brunette. »

-Bon les enfants, c'est pas le tout, mais le temps passe. Daph', Cissa, vous venez ? Héla Bellatrix en faisant coulisser la porte du compartiment. On se retrouve à la table des Serpentard, morveux ! Et oh, Severus, tu veux bien venir avec moi un moment s'il te plait ? »

Trop heureux de se soustraire au regard perçant du préfet de Serpentard, Severus sauta en bas de la banquette et rejoignit Bellatrix qui posa un bras autour de ses épaules en l'emmenant un moment à l'extérieur. Elle le tira un peu par le cou puisqu'elle marchait plus vite que lui, aussi Severus dut pratiquement trottiner pour suivre son allure. Lorsqu'elle arriva devant la porte de son compartiment, elle attendit que les autres serpents soient rentrés pour le fixer dans les yeux avec une sorte de tendresse farouche dans le regard.

« Severus, chéri, tu vas bien m'écouter. On ne se connait pas encore très bien, mais je suis sur qu'on pourra devenir de bons amis. Je m'assurerais que tu reçoives le respect que l'on te doit, et je ne permettrais à personne de te faire du mal. Tu sais, je vais t'avouer quelque chose que tu devras ne répéter à personne, ajouta-t-elle en baissant la voix. J'ai toujours rêvé d'avoir un petit frère intelligent et sérieux à qui je pourrais apprendre ce que je sais et que je pourrais protéger. Mais je n'ai eu que des sœurs et mon très cher cousin n'avait besoin ni de mon aide ni de ma protection. Mais je sens bien que tu n'es pas comme lui. Je suis sur que tu as du potentiel, beaucoup surement, et que tu dois l'exploiter à ta manière. Aussi, si tu as besoin de quoique ce soit, si tu te sens seul, si tu as besoin de te confier ou que tu ne comprends pas quelque chose, sache que je serais là. »

Abasourdi par la déclaration de Bellatrix, Severus rougit, ému qu'on lui porte un tel intérêt. Il hocha la tête, signe qu'il comprenait et qu'il lui était reconnaissant. Ils restèrent là quelques instants à discuter de Poudlard et des appréhensions de Severus pour la répartition avant que Rodolphus passe la tête dans l'encadrement de la porte pour appeler sa fiancée.

« Je suis désolée, je dois y aller, le devoir m'appelle. Mais n'oublie pas ce que je t'ai dis, hein ! Et puis chut … ce sera notre petit secret. »

* * *

><p>Seuls Hugh, Britannicus, Lucius et Sirius restèrent dans le compartiment qui semblait bien vide et silencieux tout à coup. Le blond n'avait que très peu quitté Sirius du regard depuis qu'ils étaient revenus et, maintenant que l'agitation ambiante était retombée, Sirius semblait avoir du mal à faire autrement lui aussi.<p>

Mais les deux Serpentard n'étaient pas dupes et se doutaient largement qu'il se passait quelque chose de louche. D'abord, ils s'éclipsaient furtivement avant de réapparaitre respectivement souriant et rougissant une demi-heure après. Ensuite, ils se dévoraient du regard sans la moindre gêne. Non, il se passait réellement quelque chose de louche.

« Tu ne nous avais pas dit que tu avais un petit copain, souffla Britannicus sur un ton remplis de sous entendus.

-Mais ça n'a rien à voir, s'offusqua Sirius en se tournant vers eux. Luce et moi nous connaissons depuis l'enfance, mais cela fait presque trois ans que l'on s'était pas vu. C'est juste étonnant et déstabilisant de pouvoir à nouveau l'avoir près de moi, c'est tout. »

Mais évidemment, cette réponse était trop pleine de verve et de passion pour que ça ne cache pas quelque chose. Sirius ne se rendit pas compte que l'évocation de ce surnom, tellement naturel pour eux, pouvait choquer des personnes extérieures. Et puis, il était trop jeune pour comprendre les sous-entendus évidents que comportait sa dernière phrase.

Lucius, voyant parfaitement le malaise de Sirius et les regards suspicieux de ses amis, décida de changer de sujet. Mais avant même qu'il n'ouvre la bouche, la porte coulissa pour laisser entrer Severus qui arborait un sourire franc et communicatif.

Il rentra en percevant suspicieusement l'état de tension et de gêne qui régnait dans le compartiment. Il s'assit près de Sirius qui semblait beaucoup plus intéressé par le blond à ses côtés que par lui. Il se renfrogna quelques peu en voyant que son nouvel ami ne notait pratiquement pas sa présence. C'est Hugh qui commença à l'interroger sur ce que voulait Bellatrix.

« Oh, elle voulait juste me dire de ne pas me laisser faire par Potter et de ne pas hésiter à venir la voir si j'avais besoin de quelque chose, répondit-il calmement, jetant toutefois des regards courroucés à Lucius qui chuchotait à présent à l'oreille de Sirius, déclenchant son hilarité, ce qui le vexa.

-C'est tout à fait Bella, toujours prête à secourir la veuve et l'orphelin, se moqua Hugh.

-Mouais, c'est surtout qu'elle cherche une occasion de tester ses sortilèges de torture en toute impunité, railla Britannicus.

-Dites nous si on vous dérange, hein ! Lança Hugh à l'intention de Lucius et Sirius qui murmuraient entre eux, échangeant sourire radieux et clins d'œil complices. »

Au vue du regard noir que le blond lança à Hugh, Britannicus éclata de rire alors que Sirius rougit, gêné. Severus fut intérieurement satisfait de voir Lucius lâcher deux minutes son ami et il en profita pour se l'accaparer quelques instants.

« Ta cousine m'a dit qu'elle pensait que j'irais à Serpentard ! Annonça-t-il enjoué.

-Et elle parait certaine que j'y serais aussi, s'amusa Sirius. J'ai vraiment hâte d'être à la répartition pour être fixé !

-Tu n'as pas à t'en faire, si toute ta famille a toujours été à Serpentard, il n'y a pas de raisons, tu y sera. Et puis, ce sera agréable, il y a tellement de gens intéressants et aimables dans cette maison, rêvassa Severus, les yeux brillants.

-Vu ce que tu nous as montré aujourd'hui face à Potter, tu auras parfaitement ta place parmi nous, confirma Hugh soutenu par Britannicus qui hochait frénétiquement la tête en ricanant.

-Les valeurs de Serpentard ne se limitent pas à qui fera le pire coup de crasse, intervint Lucius. Même si nous avons, je dois l'avouer, la suprématie dans ce domaine. Sirius, Severus, n'oubliez pas que la plus importante de nos conviction est le respect du rang et du sang. Nous pouvons être fiers car aujourd'hui, nous avons défendu nos familles et nos réputations. Mais la violence gratuite est la pire des infamies. Cette après-midi, Bella en a fait beaucoup, pour l'exemple et pour imposer le respect face à l'impertinence de cet asticot puant … »

Lucius s'assura que Sirius et Severus étaient bien attentifs avant de poursuivre. Les valeurs de leur maison étaient fondamentales et il était nécessaire que les futurs serpents s'en montrent digne.

« Mais si vous êtes répartis à Serpentard, il faudra que cette querelle puérile avec Potter cesse. Avant que Bella et ses sœurs n'arrivent, vous étiez sur le point d'en découdre vous-même, et pas seulement avec la magie. Ça ne marche pas comme ça. Si cette raclure n'a pas compris la leçon, on l'affrontera avec d'autres armes, plus subtiles et plus efficaces. Et on gagnera. Mais en aucun cas, nous pouvons nous permettre de déshonorer l'image de nos familles en agissant comme des imbéciles. Sirius, je te fais confiance pour avoir une attitude exemplaire, tu en es digne. Severus, tu es suffisamment discret et observateur pour t'en sortir, mais méfie toi d'à qui tu accordes ta confiance. »

Très attentifs, Sirius et Severus buvaient ses paroles comme l'enseignement du sage de la tribu, assimilant chaque informations qu'ils avaient la chance de recevoir.

« En règle général, vous pouvez avoir confiance en nous trois, en les sœurs Black et Rodolphus, même si je te l'accorde Sissi, il peut être irritant. Idem pour les filles, Auro et Sandy, pour Daph' même s'il a tendance à l'ouvrir facilement. Et puis vous ne connaissez pas encore les jumeaux Rosier, mais vous pouvez également compter sur Lizzie et Evan. Dolohov et Wilkes sont aussi des amis certains. En règle général, méfiez-vous des autres maisons et surtout des Gryffondor. N'oubliez pas que ce que vous savez par votre rang est un privilège que l'on se doit de protéger et de mettre en valeur. Si le Ministre n'était pas de notre côté, ça ferait longtemps que les sangs purs se seraient retrouver sans baguette à la maison, comme les autres sorciers mineurs. Donc toujours se montrer discrets quand il s'agit de magie obscure ou de sortilèges que l'on n'est pas censé avoir appris. »

Jusqu'à présent, les recommandations coulaient de source pour Sirius, mais lorsqu'il jeta un coup d'œil vers Sev', il se rendit compte que le pauvre garçon essayait de se rappeler de chaque détail. Le manque d'un père sorcier se faisait cruellement sentir en ce moment, mais trop fier de la façon dont on l'avait protégé et accueillis malgré son statut de sang mêlé, il se força à tout retenir le plus précisément possible, plissant les yeux pour mieux se concentrer sur le discours de Lucius.

« Bon Lucius, je pense qu'ils ont saisit l'essentiel et que si tu en rajoute, le pauvre Severus va exploser, l'arrêta Hugh alors qu'il prenait une inspiration pour continuer ses explications. Et puis, nous aurons tous le temps de leur apprendre les règles plus tard. Pour l'instant, petit pronostic : qui gagnera la coupe cette année ? »

* * *

><p>Ils continuèrent ainsi, discutant pendant tout le voyage, Sirius racontant même quelques anecdotes d'enfance à propos de lui et Lucius à la demande pressante de ses deux amis. Ils étaient tous en train de rire du récit imagé par Lucius et mimé par Sirius, de la chute involontaire de la redoutable grande tante Prospérine dans le lac du Manoir Malfoy lors d'un mariage, lorsque la frimousse souriante de Daphné se glissa dans l'encadrement de la porte.<p>

« Hey ! On arrive à Poudlard mes chéris ! Annonça-t-il ravi avant de repartir aussi vite qu'il était venu pour informer le reste du train. »

Britannicus, Hugh et Lucius se levèrent alors pour retourner à leur compartiment, que les filles avaient du investir avec joie, elles qui se plaignaient toujours de ne pas avoir assez de place.

« On se revoit tout à l'heure, promit Lucius en souriant tendrement à Sirius. »

Dès que la porte coulissa derrière le tourbillon blond des mèches volantes de Lucius, Sirius se leva pour attraper sa grosse malle et sa valise dans les filets au dessus des bancs. Il en profita pour attraper celle de Severus qui était vraiment très légère.

Lorsque les affaires furent toutes posées sur le sol, les deux garçons fouillèrent le bric à brac plus ou moins organisé pour extirper vaillamment un uniforme de Poudlard. Bien que ce ne soit pas réglementaire, Sirius décida de garder la chemise bleu nuit de Lucius, négligeant la blanche de rigueur. Il retira sa robe de sorcier, passa celle de Poudlard, ajusta sa cape sur ses épaules et glissa sa baguette dans la poche intérieure prévue à cette effet.

A côté de lui, Severus, plus pudique, tentait de retirer sa robe et d'enfiler l'autre sans se retrouver à aucun moment à découvert. Sirius sourit, amusé et touché par son nouvel ami et se retourna, faisant mine de fouiller dans sa malle pour laisser à Severus le temps de se changer au calme.

« Alors, pas trop traumatisé par ma famille ? Demanda enfin Sirius lorsque son ami fut prêt. D'habitude j'évite de présenter les plus cinglés en premier. Mais Bella c'est invitée toute seule.

-Oh je trouve Bella très sympathique moi ! Un peu spécial et j'avoue que je n'aimerais pas compter parmi ses ennemis, mais elle s'est comporté comme une grande sœur avec moi. Mais on dirait que vous avez une relation conflictuelle tous les deux, nota assez justement Severus.

-En fait on s'adore. Mais on fait un peu dans l'amour vache. C'est une sorte de tradition. Bella est la première née chez les Black, mais c'est une fille, donc c'est moi, le futur chef de famille. Et comme je suis celui qui lui prend sa place au sommet, elle a décidé de m'en faire baver. En même temps, ce n'est pas inutile. Elle veut s'assurer que je sois à la hauteur. Des fois je me dis que j'ai bien fais de la choisir comme second jusqu'à mon mariage. Mais en attendant, ne lui répète jamais ça, elle me poursuivrait toute ma vie pour me le rappeler. »

Severus sourit aimablement.

"Je comprends. Maman m'avait un peu expliqué le système des sang-purs pour que je ne sois pas perdu à Poudlard, mais comme je suis de sang mêlé, ça ne me sert à rien. Et je n'ai pas la moindre idée de pourquoi et du comment des différents rangs dans les familles. Maman était fille unique, donc elle n'a jamais eu de problèmes de ce genre.

-En fait, expliqua Sirius d'un air docte qui pouvait rappeler son grand oncle Ariès lors des débats, ça vient du Moyen-âge, quand l'Angleterre sorcière se divisait en clans qui correspondent aux grandes familles aristocratiques actuelles. A l'époque, nous étions des sortes de seigneurs et les sorciers lambda ou ceux qui décidaient de fuir la noblesse étaient un peu comme des vassaux. Durant les guerres magiques, pour passer des alliances entre familles et prendre les décisions importantes, il fallait un chef de famille qui s'assurerait avant tout de la pérennité de la lignée et de la pureté du sang. Aujourd'hui ce sont plutôt des décisions d'ordre financière qui persistent. On a tous notre libre arbitre, et il existe de nombreuses querelles internes, mais en apparence, la famille doit faire front commun pour conserver son statut et sa puissance. Globalement, toutes les actions d'ordre publique qui peuvent nuire à l'image de la famille, sont prises par le chef. Le second est là pour le conseiller, l'appuyer, et pour assurer ses arrières. C'est pour ça que la plupart du temps, le second est une femme. Comme ça, il n'y a pas de risque que le bras droit tente de tuer le chef de famille pour prendre sa place. D'ordinaire, ce sont les épouses ou les sœurs qui deviennent second, bien que les mères ou dans mon cas, les cousines le puisse également. Et puis bien sur, tu peux aussi choisir un membre plus éloigné de la famille, et comme à un certain moment, nous descendons tous d'un ancêtre commun, n'importe quelle sang pur peut faire l'affaire. Dans certains cas, comme pour les mariages homosexuels, un homme peut devenir second, mais seulement après une cérémonie de Serment Inviolable qui assure l'allégeance du second au chef. Ça va tu suis ou je t'ai perdu en route ? S'enquit Sirius en reprenant son souffle.

-Non ça va j'ai compris. C'est passionnant je trouve, même si ça doit être compliquer de gérer les menaces dans sa propre famille, déclara Severus, épaté par les connaissances de son ami. »

Sirius eut un sourire penaud.

« Demande à n'importe quel héritier, être un futur chef n'est pas un plaisir. Il faut se méfier de tout le monde. Mais ça dépend relativement des familles. Regarde Britannicus, il est le seul héritier mâle de son père, lui-même fils unique d'un fils unique. La lignée est directe, le choix est simple, il n'y a pas de menace. Plus les familles possèdent de branches, plus il devient compliqué de définir les ascendances et descendances et assurer une hiérarchie. Mais regarde nous, on s'entend bien, quand on ne s'engueule pas. »

Severus hocha la tête, signe qu'il comprenait. Le sifflet strident de la gare de Pré au Lard retentit et les deux garçons sentirent le train freiné peu à peu. Dans quelques minutes, ils descendraient du wagon et se trouveraient enfin face au château de l'école de magie de Poudlard.

* * *

><p><strong>Reviews =)<strong>

**La suite dans une semaine !**


	7. Chapitre 6

**Titre : Another Chance**

**Auteur : Yuki Shuhime et Ombrepluie**

**Type : Fiction Longue, Chapitre 6**

**Univers : Harry Potter**

**Rated : M**

**Couple : Lucius Malfoy/Sirius Black **

**Résumé : Et si lorsque Sirius était passé à travers le voile, il n'était pas mort ? Et si au lieu de prendre, le voile pouvait offrir ? Offrir une autre chance.**

**Disclammer : Tout à JKR**

* * *

><p><span>Chapitre 6<span>

Lorsque Sirius et Severus descendirent du train, il faisait déjà nuit. Ils avaient du attendre l'immobilisation du train à la gare de Pré-au-Lard et l'ouverture des portes de wagons pour réussir, jouant des coudes pour s'engager tout deux avec leurs bagages, à sortir et fouleur la terre ferme.

Les premières années se regroupaient sur le quai et, ne sachant que faire et où aller, ils restèrent là, découvrant les environ du regard. Severus qui se sentait rapidement oppresser au milieu du flou grouillant d'élèves, il indiqua d'un signe de tête qu'il préférerait s'éloigner un peu. Sirius entraina alors son ami contre un muret un peu à l'écart de la foule où il put reprendre son souffle.

Alors que Sirius s'occupait de poser leur valise sur le muret pour éviter de les salir, Severus regardait aux alentours. Les années supérieures se rendaient spontanément en direction d'une sorte d'air de parking derrière le muret, un peu plus loin à l'orée de la forêt, où attendaient une centaine de calèches. Severus interpella son ami en tapotant sur son épaule pour qu'il regarde à son tour.

« Tu as vu les animaux bizarres qui tirent les diligences ? Ils sont magnifique ! S'extasia le garçon en admirant les Sombrals.

-Hein ? Tu délires Sev', y a pas d'animaux ! S'étonna Sirius en scrutant à son tour, plissant les yeux pour affuter sa vision de nuit.

-Mais si, on dirait des chevaux aux ailes de chauve souris ! Décrit Severus, souhaitant s'approcher.

-Les premières années, par ici ! Ordonna une voix grave et puissante qui venait des rives du lac à l'opposée des calèches. »

Sirius reposa alors les valises qu'il venait de ranger quelques secondes auparavant par terre et fit rouler sa malle en direction du lac en suivant la voix qui hélait les élèves les plus jeunes.

« Tu viens Sev' ?

-J'arrive, répondit Severus en courant à sa suite, jetant tout de même un dernier regard rêveur en direction des diligences dont les premières étaient déjà partie dans les bois en direction du château, tiré par un couple de Sombrals majestueux. »

Les deux garçons retrouvèrent la masse dense des premières années et se regroupèrent en cercle autour de la voix. Une lampe qui se balançait dans un petit couinement éclairait faiblement l'homme qui les avait appelé. Il avait une carrure impressionnante. Il devait faire plus de deux mètres trente et peser au moins deux cent kilos, évalua Sirius. Une sorte de grosse masse informe et broussailleuse recouvrait son crâne et il portait une barbe aussi sombre que longue. Il était recouvert d'un énorme manteau en peau de taupe et des bottes en peau de dragon maculait de boue remontait au dessus de ses genoux.

Il représentait tout ce qui aurait donné de l'urticaire à sa mère, une allure négligé et un sang probablement distillé, puisqu'il paressait impossible à Sirius que l'homme ne soit pas issu d'une union hybride entre humain et géant. Pourtant, il avait l'air plutôt jeune, il ne devait pas avoir plus de trente ans.

La voix bourrue de l'homme leur cria de déposer leur valise les unes à côtés des autres sur une petite plateforme, précisant qu'ils retrouveraient leur affaire directement dans leur dortoir après le banquet. Et il n'eut pas besoin de sortilège porte-voix pour ce faire tant sa voix bourrue raisonnait, portée et amplifiée par la réverbération du lac. Les élèves grouillèrent comme des fourmis et une fois le tas de bagage conséquent complet, les premières années entourèrent le géant à nouveau.

« Bonjour vous tous ! Je suis Rubeus Hagrid, le Gardien des Clefs et des Lieux à Poudlard. Je suis chargé de vous emmener en ballade. Suivez moi, mais faites attentions où vous mettez les pieds, c'est glissant.

Severus comprit rapidement pourquoi Hagrid leur avait conseiller d'être prudent : à peine eut-il quitté la berge, il sentit son pied glissé dans l'herbe mouillé. Déséquilibré, il se raccrocha instinctivement à la manche de Sirius qui marchait à côté de lui. D'une poigne solide, le garçon saisit son épaule et son coude, l'empêchant de glisser, puis le redressa.

« Merci, murmura-t-il, reconnaissant. »

Sirius se contenta de lui sourire chaleureusement. S'ils n'avaient pas été aussi proches l'un de l'autre, le garçon n'aurait peut-être pas réussis à bien discerner ses traits dans l'obscurité. Mais ils étaient compresser l'un contre l'autre par la foule dense des élèves. D'un commun accord ils reprirent leur marche sur le petit chemin étroit qui longeait la berge du lac.

La masse grouillantes des premières années poursuivirent leur marche, seul le point lumineux porté par Hagrid qui se balançait devant au loin, leur permettait de ne pas se perdre. Puis, après une dizaine de minutes, le géant à la lanterne se tourna vers eux avec un grand sourire.

« Vous allez bientôt apercevoir Poudlard, au prochain tournant, leur promit-il. »

Quand les élèves franchirent le tournant, tout le monde s'extasia de « oh » et de « ah » émerveillé. Le sentier étroit se transformait en escalier escarpé qui permettait de descendre sur les rives du lac. Sirius nota distraitement qu'il y avait une rangée de barques en bois posées sur les galets au bord de l'eau.

De l'autre côté du lac, on pouvait voir Poudlard. Le château s'élevait, grand et majestueux au sommet d'une sorte de colline verdoyante. Il imposait sa prestance et ses tours pointues sembler presser les nuages pour caresser le ciel. Ses fenêtre illuminées qui scintillaient dans l'obscurité, semblaient défiés les étoiles de faire mieux.

Impressionné, Sirius saisit le bras de Severus qui lui rendit son sourire enthousiaste.

« Tu as vu ça ? S'exclama-t-il

-C'est vraiment impression, murmura Severus en admirant les vieilles pierres taillées qui formaient le mur d'enceinte du château. »

Hagrid leur laissa quelques secondes pour reprendre leurs esprits, avant de claquer sèchement des mains pour avoir leur intention. L'homme désigna la rangée d'embarcation que Sirius avait relevé un peu plus tôt.

« Pas plus que quatre par barque, et faites attention de ne rien oublier dedans !

Sirius et Severus se dirigèrent ensemble dans un des petits canots. Timidement, une jeune fille brune demanda si elle pouvait faire la traversée avec eux. Les garçons échangèrent un regard entendu et hochèrent la tête pour marquer leur accord. Très heureuse et pourtant tétanisée elle se contenta de rougir violement avant de les remercier du bout des lèvres.

Severus embarqua en premier. Sirius le suivit et tendit une main à la jeune fille pour l'aider à monter. Il prit soin de s'assurer qu'elle était correctement installée, avant d'aller s'asseoir tout près de son ami qui observait toujours le château avec admiration. La jeune fille ne le quittait pas des yeux, à tel point qu'il finit par se pencher vers Severus et lui effleurer le coude pour attirer son attention. Severus se tourna aussitôt vers lui, le regard interrogateur.

« Dis, j'ai un truc sur le visage ? murmura-t-il discrètement.

-Non, répondit le garçon surpris, pourquoi?

-Elle me regarde bizarrement, expliqua Sirius en désignant la fille d'un signe de tête. »

Severus reporta son regard dans la direction de la brunette. Il ne l'observa que quelques secondes avant de pincer les lèvres pour s'empêcher d'éclater de rire. De toute évidence, Sirius venait de séduire cette jeune fille sans même en avoir conscience. Il n'eut pas besoin de trouver une réponse adéquate, car la voix d'Hagrid retentit une nouvelle fois.

« Tout le monde est casé ? S'assura-t-il. Parfait, alors en avant ! »

Les canots avaient été ensorcelés pour répondre aux ordres de leur guide. Dans un mouvement uniforme et synchronisé, les barques avancèrent sans un bruit sur les galets pour glisser sur l'eau noir. Ils voguèrent sur l'onde, creusant légèrement la surface lisse qui troubla les reflets des étoiles. Puis, ils arrivèrent en bas de colline d'où s'élevait le château.

« Attention, baissez la tête ! prévint la voix bourrue du Gardien des Clefs. »

Les premières années s'exécutèrent alors que les canots franchissaient sans bruit un rideau de lierre qui dissimulait une large ouverture dans le roc de la falaise. Elle semblait avoir été taillée par des géants. Peut-être un parent de Hagrid, songea Sirius en étouffant un éclat de rire. Le tunnel sur lequel elle s'ouvrait était sombre et tout aussi large, les embarcations s'y avancèrent jusqu'à ce qu'ils entrent dans ce qui ressemblait à une crique souterraine.

Sirius comprit alors qu'ils se trouvaient probablement sous le château. Les barques accostèrent sur un sol rocailleux et les élèves s'extirpèrent précautionneusement des embarcations avant de se regrouper sagement pendant que Hagrid s'assurait de la vacuité de celles-ci.

Guidés par la lumière dansante de sa lanterne, ils grimpèrent ensuite un escalier taillé dans le roc de la falaise. Puis, enfin, ils se retrouvèrent à l'air libre, sur une vaste pelouse qui s'étendait à l'ombre du château.

« Tout le monde est là ? demanda Hagrid. »

Cette fois un « oui » timide fusa, et le Gardien des Clefs tourna les talons. Tous les élèves se lancèrent à sa suite et grimpèrent encore une volée de marche sur ses talons avant de se retrouver face à l'immense porte d'entrée en chêne massif. Le géant frappa trois fois au battant et la porte s'ouvrit presque aussitôt.

Une grande sorcière se trouvait dans l'encadrement en pierres brunes qui supportaient les lourds gonds d'acier. Elle avait des cheveux noirs retenus dans un chignon serré et une longue robe de sorcier vert émeraude descendait jusqu'à ses pieds. Elle était très belle, pensa Sirius, bien qu'elle ait ce visage fermé des gens qu'il valait mieux ne pas contrarier. Indubitablement le genre autoritaire et sévère qui plaisait à sa mère.

« Professeur McGonagall, voici les élèves de première année, annonça leur guide.

-Merci, Hagrid, répondit elle, je m'en occupe à présent. »

Le Hall d'entrée de Poudlard était si grand et si haut de plafond qu'on aurait pu y faire tenir une maison, des torches enflammées flambaient dans leur support et un escalier de marbre fastueux permettait de monter dans les étages.

« Bienvenue à Poudlard, dit le professeur McGonagal. Le Banquet de début d'année va commencer dans quelques instants. Mais avant que vous ne preniez place dans la Grande Salle, vous allez être répartis dans les différentes maisons. Cette répartition constitue une cérémonie très importante pour vous dès votre entrée à Poudlard et jusqu'à la fin de vos études. »

Elle promena un regard grave sur chacun d'eux, leur faisant bien comprendre qu'elle ne tolérerait aucun écart de conduite. Elle reprit ensuite sur le ton que prennent les gens quand ils répètent pour la centième fois un même discours. Un ton parfait, posé et étudié qui sonnait un peu vide.

« Vous devez savoir en effet, que tout au long de vos études au château, votre maison sera comme une seconde famille, vous y suivrez les même cours, partagerez la même salle commune et le même dortoir. Il y a quatre maisons, Gryffondor, Poufsouffle, Serdaigle et Serpentard. »

Elle fit une pause pour leur laisser le temps d'intégrer les informations. Sirius avait souvent vu son père faire la même chose quand il s'adressait aux membres de son cabinet au ministère. En plus de lui assurer un effet dramatique, cela accentuait l'emphase sur ce qui venait d'être dit.

« Chacune d'entre elles a sa propre histoire, sa propre noblesse et a formé des sorciers et sorcières de premier plan au fil du temps. Pendant vos années à Poudlard, chaque fois que vous obtiendrez de bons résultats, vous rapporterez des points à votre maison, mais dès que que vous enfreindrez les règles, votre maison perdra des points. »

Elle marqua une nouvelle pause et Sirius esquissa un faible sourire. Elle allait répéter la manœuvre à chaque nouvelle information importante, comme tout bon orateur. Une seconde à peine pour celles qui étaient simplement portées à leur attention et deux ou trois pour celles qui étaient de prime importance.

« À la fin de l'années scolaire, la maison qui aura obtenu le plus de point gagnera la coupe des Quatre Maison, ce qui constituent un grand honneur. J'espère que chacun et chacune d'entre vous aura a cœur de bien servir sa maison quelle qu'elle soit. »

Trois seconde de pause. Elle ne plaisantait pas avec ça. Sirius plaignait le pauvre crétin qui oserait déshonorer sa maison devant le professeur McGonagall.

« La Cérémonie de la Répartition aura lieu dans quelques minutes en présence de tous les élèves de l'école. Je reviendrais vous chercher lorsque tout sera prêt, conclut-elle. Attendez-moi en silence. »

* * *

><p>Bien sûr, dès qu'elle eut franchi le seuil de la porte, un murmure diffus s'éleva de la foule de premières années qui échangeaient leurs impressions avec un voisin ou un ami rencontré dans le train. Puis une voix moqueuse s'éleva, plus forte que la rumeur des pépiements de la masse grouillantes des élèves.<p>

Une voix que Sirius commençait malheureusement à connaître. Trois silhouettes fondaient la foule, se frayant un passage en jouant des coudes. Potter et ses deux comparses apparurent devant Severus et lui. Le brun passa négligemment une main dans ses cheveux pour les ébouriffer puis croisa les bras en les toisant.

«Oh mais que vois-je ? Ne serait-ce pas le précieux Monsieur Black ? Railla Potter. Tes copines ne sont pas là pour te défendre cette fois ? »

Sirius soupira et ne répondit même pas, faisant volte face pour s'enfoncer dans la foule. Il suivait pour une fois le conseil de sa cousine et surtout celui de Lucius en fuyant la confrontation. Mais à peine avait-il pivoté les épaules qu'il reçut un violent coup de pied derrière la cuisse qui le fit tomber à genou aux pieds de James Potter.

Le brun se jeta sur Sirius et lui envoya deux autres coups, son poing s'écrasant contre sa joue puis heurtant son flanc. Une clameur affolée s'éleva parmi les élèves qui n'osèrent intervenir, trop surpris par l'agression et incongrues face à l'absence totale de raison qui aurait pu, en apparence, motivé la colère de Potter. Sirius repoussa fortement Potter qui l'acculait et se releva précautionneusement.

« Toujours à prendre les autres en traître, Potter ? Tu n'as donc pas retenu la leçon à ce que je vois, affirma Sirius en tamponnant sa lèvre tuméfiée du rebord de sa manche. »

Severus vint se poster aussitôt à ses côtés, empêchant Potter ou l'un de ses sbires en faction derrière lui, de frapper son ami à revers. Sirius lui lança un regard reconnaissant, se massant la mâchoire et l'abdomen sous le regard amusé de Potter qui détaillait les dommages qu'il avait causé, l'air fier de lui.

« Est-ce parce que tu sais que tu n'as aucune chance dans un affrontement à la loyal ? Ajouta Sirius en crachant un peu de sang. »

Si ce vers de terre de Potter voulait se battre à main nue plutôt que de se servir de la magie, il n'y voyait pas d'inconvénients. Malgré les conseils de Lucius et l'envie qu'il avait de lui faire plaisir, Sirius était un bagarreur dans l'âme et ne supportait pas de voir son orgueil bafoué de la sorte sans réagir.

Habituellement, il ne recherchait pas les ennuis, son père lui avait toujours appris à se tenir et retenir ses éventuelles réactions violentes pour privilégier la discussion à l'affrontement. Néanmoins, si on l'attaquait en premier, il ne répondait plus de lui, ce qui était un tord majeur dans son éducation, il en était conscient.

Cela lui avait d'ailleurs coûté quelques ecchymoses et lèvres fendues, parfois une fracture, mais il avait aussi appris à se servir de ses poings. Son cousin Hortense pouvait en témoigner.

Au moment où il allait se jeter sur Potter pour répliquer et lui donner la correction qu'il méritait pour avoir oser s'opposer, une fois encore, à un Black, ils furent tous deux coupés dans leur élan par une tornade rousse aux yeux verts scintillant. Elle fendit la foule, attirée par le tapage, pour se jeter sur Severus, l'entourant de ses bras pour une étreinte aussi expansive que non désiré par le jeune garçon.

« SEVY, hurla la jeune fille d'une voix aigue et stridente en s'agrippant à son coup. Je t'avais perdu à la gare !

-Bonjour, Lily, se contenta de répondre poliment Severus, essayant sans succès de se dépêtrer de la poigne conquérante de la rouquine.

-Tu m'as tellement manqué ! Ajouta-t-elle. »

Elle avait les yeux embuées de larmes probablement factices, jugea Sirius en contemplant la scène d'un regard amusé Son ami semblait d'ailleurs dans une situation des plus inconfortables, lançant à Sirius des coups d'œil désespéré pour l'appeler à l'aide.

Mais c'était sans compter sur l'acharnement de Lily qui essaya d'embrasser sa joue. Mais heureusement, Severus avait de bon réflexes et esquiva les lèvres couvertes d'un gloss poisseux, sans doute à la vanille, en tournant la tête brusquement.

« Lily, arrête ça ! Je t'ai déjà dit que je n'étais pas intéressé ! Se défendit le garçon avec tout le tact qu'il possédait pour éviter de froisser sa voisine. »

C'est à ce moment là que James Potter qui avait observé la scène éberlué, se décida à agir. Il avança de quelques pas et attrapa Lily par le bras, la retournant brutalement pour l'obliger à lui faire face.

« Evans ! Tu fais quoi là ? Accusa-t-il en resserrant sa poigne autour de son poignet.

-Lâche moi, James, tu me fais mal, geignit la jeune fille. »

Potter fut forcé de la laisser en paix tant la rouquine faisait de cinéma, s'agitant et se débattant comme une chatte sauvage.

« Je ne suis pas ta chose, je ne t'appartiens pas ! Cracha-t-elle, furieusement, la figure écarlate.

-Ah ? Je croyais pourtant que ce très cher Potter était l'élu de ton cœur, intervint Sirius en jetant un rictus sardonique à son vis-à-vis qui fulminait déjà, grognant qu'il allait lui tordre le cou.

-Quoi ? Moi ? Avec lui ? S'étonna Lily en accentuant chaque mot de son timbre strident. Mais tu es malade, d'où tu sors cette absurdité ? »

Potter menaçait clairement Sirius d'un coup d'œil meurtrier. Mais l'idée que le vers de terre ait menti à propos de sa supposée relation avec la rouquine était très plaisante. Le brun décida de profiter de cette occasion en or pour faire terre cet imbécile.

« Oh, ça ? C'est parce que Potter sa balade partout en clamant que tu es sa petite amie, répondit Sirius d'un ton faussement innocent, insistant chacun des mots importants de sa phrase.

-QUOI ? Hurla la rouquine en devenant encore plus rouge qu'auparavant. James Potter, espèce d'abruti ! Comment as-tu osé ? Devant Severus en plus ! Tu n'es qu'un minable, s'énerva-t-elle regardant le perturbateur comme un résidu toxique.

-Mais Evans …, tenta de se justifier Potter.

-Evans rien du tout ! Je t'interdis de m'approcher ! Je ne veux plus entendre parler de toi ! »

Severus profita de cet instant d'accalmie pour retourner derrière son ami, se cachant un peu dans le dos de Sirius. Trop heureux d'avoir rabattu le caquet de Potter, le brun savourait sa victoire en affichant un sourire insolent proprement horripilant mais très adapté à la situation pour faire enrager encore davantage le vers de terre.

Seulement cette fois, la rage déborda de Potter qui sortit sa baguette en un éclair avant de la pointer, menaçante, sur la poitrine de Sirius. Lily Evans s'était éloigné de lui d'un bond, le regardant avec mépris et dégout.

« James, arrête tes conneries ! Laisse le tranquille !

-Va te faire voir, Evans, grogna Potter entre ses dents.«

Il allait lancer un sort, ouvrant la bouche pour prononcer la formule lorsqu'ils furent interrompus par l'arrivée de Lucius et de ses deux amis, Hugh et Britannicus. Les trois garçons se matérialisèrent rapidement, comme s'ils avaient transplané.

Bien sûr, Sirius était simplement trop concentré sur Potter pour avoir remarqué que le trio avait fendu la foule de premières années, mais il ressentit un certain amusement à voir Potter froncer les sourcils. Son visage auparavant menaçant fut saisi d'une peur panique, d'une angoisse viscérale montant de son abdomen, craignant que les sœurs Black accompagnent les trois serpentards.

Il abaissa immédiatement sa baguette et recula instinctivement à mesure que Lucius, Hugh et Britannicus se rapprochait de Sirius. Intercalés entre Remus et Peter, il se tenait sur ses gardes, appréhendant la nouvelle confrontation.

« Il y a un problème ici ? demanda Lucius sur un ton doucereux, se glissant félinement à la droite de Sirius. »

Il savait que son ami était gaucher, il se portait donc instinctivement sur son côté faible, laissant à Britannicus le soin de protéger leurs arrières et à Hugh celles de Severus.

De l'autre côté, James brandissait à nouveau sa baguette, entouré de Remus et Peter qui couvraient respectivement son flanc gauche, faisant face à un Lucius passablement irrité, et son flanc droit, face à un Severus tremblant de peur mais déterminé et un Nott concentré.

« Tu protèges toujours tes petites amies avec autant d'acharnement, Boucle d'Or ? Demanda Potter, jouant malgré tout la carte de la provocation, s'attirant un regard foudroyant de la part de Remus. »

Lucius se contenta de renifler dédaigneusement avant de remettre doucement une mèche derrière son oreille, regardant Potter comme s'il n'était qu'une saleté incrustée sous la semelle de ses souliers. Il n'avait pas encore sorti sa baguette mais gardait une main posée sur sa poche de revers abritant le petit morceau de bois.

« Bah alors Boucle d'Or, tu fouettes de sortir ta baguette ? Je te fais peur ou quoi ? Se moqua Potter en remarquant qu'il restait volontairement vulnérable. »

Sirius éclata de rire à cette idée. Il n'avait jamais vu Lucius avoir peur de qui que se soit, en dehors de son père bien sur. Mais le fou rire du brun n'était pas du gout de Potter qui avança furtivement pour se coller contre Sirus, pointant sa baguette sur son ventre.

Potter avait été rapide, mais Lucius l'avait été encore plus. Et avant que le vers de terre ait pu ouvrir la bouche pour lancer son sort, il se retrouvait avec la pointe de la baguette de Lucius contre sa jugulaire. Derrière eux, Severus, Hugh et Britannicus se resserrèrent autour de Sirius, tenant eux aussi Potter en joug.

« MESSIEURS ! »

Cette exclamation indignée leur fit lever les yeux. Le professeur McGonagall descendait les marches d'un pas vif. Elle paraissait furieuse. Calmement, Lucius, Sirius et leurs amis rangèrent leur baguette. Potter s'empressa de faire disparaître la sienne dans sa manche tout comme Remus et Peter, et ils s'éloignèrent du groupes de serpentards.

Le regard sévère du professeur se posa sur eux. Elle fulminait de colère et pointa un index accusateur sur Lucius qui la regardait respectueusement. Peut être trop respectueusement d'ailleurs, pour que cela n'irrite pas davantage la sorcière.

« Sachez bien, jeunes gens, qu'un tel comportement n'est _absolument pas_ toléré dans l'enceinte de cette école. C'est une très mauvaise façon de faire vos débuts ici ! Lança-t-elle en fixant Sirius et Severus qui baissèrent la tête. Quant à vous trois, messieurs Malfoy, Nott et Zabini, je ne supporterais pas que vous recommenciez vos facéties comme l'année dernière. Dix points de moins pour Serpentard chacun. Et estimez vous heureux de vous en sortir à si bon compte ! Retournez immédiatement à votre table et je ne veux plus entendre parler de vous cette semaine sinon, vous viendrez en retenue tous les soirs ! »

Sirius s'excusa silencieusement auprès de Lucius qui lui répondit d'un discret hochement de tête avant de s'éclipser à la suite de Britannicus et Hugh qui adressa un signe de la main à Severus qui lui renvoya timidement. McGonagall attendit qu'ils soient retournés dans la Grande Salle avant de se tourner à nouveau vers les première années.

« Maintenant, ordonna-t-elle d'une voix rude, mettez-vous en rang et suivez moi ! »

Sans un mot les élèves s'exécutèrent. Potter lança un regard meurtrier à Sirius et rejoignit Lupin et Pettigrew, bousculant un garçon minuscule sur son passage pour se frayer un chemin à travers la foule. Severus quant à lui s'était réfugié près de lui, pour empêcher la tornade rousse qui revenait à la charge de le retrouver parmi les premières années qui se rangeaient deux par deux.

Amusé, Sirius ne dit rien, ne tenant pas particulièrement à s'attirer les foudres du professeur une nouvelle fois. Lorsque les portes s'ouvrirent devant eux, dévoilant l'immense salle aux quatre tables pleine de monde. Impressionné, Severus serra inconsciemment la manche du brun et ils se rapprochèrent imperceptiblement, cherchant à se faire les plus petits possibles. Dans un silence complet, ils traversèrent la Grande Salle sous la salve d'applaudissement plus embarrassante qu'honorifique des élèves des années supérieurs.

Sirius eut une nouvelle fois le souffle coupé. Des milliers de chandelles flottaient dans les airs et éclairaient les longues tables autour desquelles les autres étudiants étaient assis. Au fond de la salle, les professeurs avaient pris place à leur propre table, surélevée par une estrade, le permettant de dominer toute la salle du regard.

Il y eut de nouveaux des exclamations de stupéfaction émerveillée à la vue du plafond semblable à un ciel, d'un noir d'encre parsemé de point lumineux. Son père ne lui avait pas menti en le décrivant, il était vraiment majestueux. De longue draperie aux couleurs de Poudlard pendaient du plafond et frôlaient les dallages en pierre.

Le professeur McGonagall les emmena jusqu'au fond de la salle, en face de la table des professeurs. A mi-distance des tables de chaque maison, se trouvait un tabouret sur lequel reposait un vieux chapeau rapiécé. Il était râpé, fendu par endroit, et pourtant il parvenait à susciter sa fascination.

C'était donc le fameux Choixpeau magique de Poudlard. Il ne payait pas de mine, mais son père l'avait bien prévenu de ne pas s'y fier. Dès que le professeur McGonagall avait posé le Choixpeau sur le tabouret, le silence s'était fait, faisant taire les conversations dans la salle.

Lorsque plus aucun murmures ne venait troubler le silence de la Grande Salle, le Choixpeau s'agita, remuant un peu sur son tabouret et se mit à chanter une chanson. Cela devait être une coutume puisque tous les élèves se tinrent cois pendant que le chapeau déclamait son poème.

Lorsqu'il eut terminé, après une phase de latence, les applaudissements enthousiastes éclatèrent et tous les élèves ovationnèrent le Choipeaux qui s'inclina légèrement avant de se redresser. Le professeur McGonagall s'avança devant la rangée de premières années immobiles qui commençaient à ressentir une sorte d'appréhension nauséeuses.

Elle tenait un grand rouleau de parchemin entre ses doigts et le déroula à mesure qu'elle donnait les noms.

« Quand j'appellerais votre nom, expliqua-t-elle, vous mettrez le chapeau sur votre être et vous vous assiérez sur le tabouret. Je commence : Black Sirius ! »

Bon, il fallait bien commencer par quelqu'un, soupira Sirius intérieurement. Evidemment, il s'était douté que si la liste était alphabétique, il serait probablement le premier à passer. Il s'avança lentement, s'appliquant dans sa démarche pour contrôler le tremblement de ses jambes. Il passa dans une sérénité factice devant les professeurs qui le scrutaient et s'arrêta près du professeur McGonagall, au pied du tabouet.

Elle semblait avoir retrouvé son calme et ne plus être en colère, néanmoins il évita de croiser son regard. Il attrapa le chapeau par la pointe et le posa sur tête. Il était tellement large qu'il glissait sur son front, le chapeau lui tombant devant ses yeux, l'empêchant de voir ses camarades. Ça ne le gênait pas vraiment, il préférait avoir l'illusion de se retrouver seul à seul avec le Choixpeau.

« Encore un Black ! Voyons cela, annonça une petite voix fluette à son oreille. Tu es un garçon très particulier mon petit. Et pas seulement à cause de ton nom ou de la singularité de tes qualités. Il y a du courage et de la force en toi, aucun doute là-dessus. De grandes qualités intellectuelles et une loyauté à toute épreuve également. Un certain mépris des règlements et une légère tendance à transgresser les limites … Humm … Mais je vois aussi une grande ambition et de la ruse. Tu as envie de faire tes preuves mon petit … Je pense que le mieux serait : Serpentard ! »

* * *

><p><strong>Reviews =)<strong>

**La suite dans deux semaines !**


	8. Chapitre 7

**Titre : Another Chance**

**Auteur : Yuki Shuhime et Ombrepluie**

**Type : Fiction Longue, Chapitre 7**

**Univers : Harry Potter**

**Rated : M**

**Couple : Lucius Malfoy/Sirius Black **

**Résumé : Et si lorsque Sirius était passé à travers le voile, il n'était pas mort ? Et si au lieu de prendre, le voile pouvait offrir ? Offrir une autre chance.**

**Disclammer : Tout à JKR**

* * *

><p><span>Chapitre 7<span>

Sirius mit quelques secondes à réaliser que le Choixpeau avait donné sa décision et qu'une salve d'applaudissements s'élevait de la table des vert et argent. Le Professeur McGonagal l'aida à retirer le chapeau et il se rendit subitement compte du brouhaha ambiant.

Les Serpentards tapaient des mains, ravis d'accueillir dans leur maison le digne héritier de la noble et ancienne famille des Black. Britannicus alla même jusqu'à pousser un sifflement enthousiaste et s'attira quelques regards perplexe de la part de ses camarades qui, même après trois ans, n'étaient pas encore habitués à voir l'un d'entre eux se montrer si démonstratif.

Le brun descendit alors de son tabouret pour s'avancer dans les allées entre les tables. Dès qu'il arriva, le flot d'élèves se poussa spontanément selon un schéma particulier que toute personne extérieure aurait été incapable d'analyser. Suivant les codes des sangs-purs, les élèves avaient spontanément offert à Sirius une place à côté de sa cousine Bellatrix, laissant tout de fois une place libre à sa gauche.

La raison de toute cette répartition était très simple lorsqu'on comprenait le système de hiérarchie des sangs-purs. Chaque héritier d'une famille aristocratique d'Angleterre ou d'ailleurs possédait la plupart du temps un second et un conjoint. Ainsi, le conjoint se tenait à la gauche de l'héritier et son second à sa droite.

C'est pourquoi que le placement à la table des Serpentards était toujours le même et indiquait à un regard observateur les relations d'affinités entre les élèves de sa maison. Sirius avait été formé à l'analyse des placements de table par son père, insistant sur le fait que cela permettait de ne jamais commettre d'impair lors de soirées ou de réceptions où malheureusement, il ne connaitrait pas tout le monde.

En arrivant à la table, il prit place à la droite de Bellatrix, se retrouvant en bout de table. Le schéma était intéressant et son étude succincte permit à Sirius de comprendre rapidement les relations existantes au sein des différentes promotions de Serpentard.

A gauche de Bella, se tenait son fiancé, Rodolphus Lestrange. Il était l'héritier de sa famille, mais comme Bella était une Black, ce serait-elle qui garderait la place forte dans leur couple, et leur union rattacherait définitivement la famille Lestrange à la famille Black.

A gauche de Rodolphus, Andromeda était assise sur le bord du banc, et parlait avec enthousiasme avec son voisin de gauche, Antonin Dolohov. Sirius suspecta un rapprochement entre sa cousine et ce grand jeune homme brun à la carrure de joueur de Quidditch.

A côté de Dolohov, il y avait un élève de première année, le premier à avoir été réparti à Serpentard. Sirius conclut qu'il devait s'agir de l'ainé des Avery qui avait un prénom infernal, se souvint-il. Les Dolohov et les Avery étaient deux familles très petites et peu puissantes mais alliées depuis des siècles. Il n'était donc pas étonnant qu'Antonin prenne sous son aile le fils Avery.

Enfin à côté d'Avery, il y avait Aurora Maugrey. Les Maugrey étaient une famille électron libre qui vaquait souvent à ses occupations à leur guise, menées pour l'heure par le père d'Aurora, Alastor Maugrey dit Fol-Œil. Ensuite, il s'agissait d'élèves issus de famille éloignés ou très secondaires et Sirius ne les connaissait pas.

En face de lui se trouvait Lucius entouré par son second, Narcissa et Nott qui n'avait aucun lien autre qu'amical mais qui préférait se tenir à cette place en attendant que Lucius trouve un conjoint. Britannicus se tenait à la gauche de Narcissa et cela fit sourire Sirius qui comprenait maintenant la proximité de ces deux là dans le train.

A côté de Nott, se tenait Cassandre Parkinson, entouré de son frère Daphné. Puis à sa gauche, il y avait les jumeaux Rosier, Lizzie et Evan. Près d'Evan, il y avait Jamie Wilkes, encore l'héritier d'une famille secondaire alliée des Black.

Sirius salua d'un signe de la main tous ceux qui lui lançaient un « bonjour » enthousiaste. Il était étonnement satisfaisant pour lui de se rendre compte que la majorité des héritiers sang-pur le reconnaissaient spontanément sans qu'il ne les ait jamais rencontrés auparavant, pour la plupart. Son père aurait surement été ravi de constater de la bonne réputation de la famille Black à Poudlard.

Sirius sourit à Bella en enjambant le banc, et s'assit tranquillement en se reconcentrant sur la répartition. Dans la longue file d'élèves anxieux, il y avait Severus, tremblant comme une feuille. Il semblait à la fois terrorisé et frigorifié. Sirius chercha à croiser son regard pour le rassurer d'un coup d'œil bienveillant. Ca dut fonctionner puisque Severus lui répondit d'un sourire franc.

McGonagall continua à nommer les élèves, les uns après les autres. Ils se faisaient applaudir à chaque répartition et Sirius nota avec amusement que sa table avait tendance à applaudir moins fort lorsqu'il s'agissait de Gryffondor. La rivalité était installée avant même le début des classes, nota-t-il.

La furie qui avait à moitié agressé Sev dans le hall, Lily Evans, se retrouva à Gryffondor. Elle rejoignit sa table sous les hurlements de joie des Lions. Sirius s'amusa de voir le soulagement dans le regard de Severus qui était sûr d'une seule chose : il n'irait pas à Gryffondor.

« McCloy Sowan, appela le professeur. »

Il s'agissait de la jeune fille du canot. Elle était discrète et quand le Choixpeau l'envoya à Serpentard, elle ne manifesta ni joie ni déception. Elle arriva rapidement à la table et sans un regard pour l'assistance, elle prit place tout au bout du banc, laissant un espace entre elle et Sirius.

Remus Lupin, le blond Peter Pettigrew et Potter suivirent et furent envoyés à Gryffondor. Il y eut une liste de noms interminable, puis, enfin, McGonagall appela Severus. Le Choixpeau ne tergiversa pas très longtemps. Et dès que le tissu se posa sur le crâne du brun, le chapeau hurla :

_« SERPENTARD ! »_

Severus, soupirant de soulagement, rejoignit la table en courant presque à travers les allées. Il s'arrêta un instant devant les bancs, ne sachant pas où s'assoir. Sirius, qui l'avait applaudit avec enthousiaste, lui offrit la place à sa droite, provoquant bon nombre de chuchotement au sein des Serpentard et même un regard choqué de Lucius. Bella fut la seule à lui sourire en lui donnant un coup de coude joueur.

« Quand ta mère t'aura tué, murmura-t-elle, tu me légueras ton balai ?

-Rêve pas Bella, répondit-il du tac au tac en secouant la tête. »

Sirius n'aimait pas cette tradition du placement. Il avait joué le jeu pour Bella, mais comme il n'avait pour l'instant personne à recevoir à sa droite, il préférait que ce soit son ami qui occupe cette place. Il remarqua d'ailleurs que personne ne protestait sur le fait que Nott soit à la droite de Lucius … Évidemment, le fait que Nott soit l'héritier d'une famille de sang-pur très respectée influait considérablement sur la réaction des gens.

« Pourquoi tout le monde me regarde, demanda Severus avec une certaine tension dans la voix.

-Parce qu'ils s'attachent tous à des principes idiots et surannés, répondit Sirius comme s'il s'agissait d'une bagatelle sans la moindre importance à ses yeux. »

Troublé, Severus se gratta l'arrière de la tête avec un air profondément embêté. Il n'aimait pas se sentir de trop et là, il n'était manifestement pas à sa place, et au sens propre du terme. A sa droite, la jeune fille du canot qui s'appelait apparemment Sowan, pouffa en le regardant en coin.

« Dans ce cas, je ferais peut-être mieux de changer de place. »

Alors que le garçon se levait, Sirius lui attrapa vivement le coude avec un sourire plein de chaleur. Il ne vit pas le regard noir que Lucius posa sur lui, mais cela n'échappa pas à Zabini qui éclata d'un rire gras qui interpela Nott. Britannicus lui indiqua discrètement leur ami blond et Sirius, et Hugh ria aussi dans sa barbe.

« Hors de question ! s'exclama le jeune Black. Tu es mon ami et tu restes là ! »

Le ton de Sirius était intraitable. Il perçut les rires de Britannicus et Hugh autour de lui. Il fit volt face pour les fixer avec suspicion.

« Le genre d'ami proche ? Lança Zabini au vol en battant outrageusement des cils. »

Sirius se rappela de la façon avec laquelle Severus s'était placé à ses côtés sans hésiter quand Potter l'avait frappé. Prêt à le défendre même si rien ne le forçait à le faire. Il avait vu dans ses yeux, quand il l'avait remercié d'un regard, qu'il avait peur. Mais il s'était quand même opposé pour lui laisser le temps de se redresser. C'était le genre de chose qu'il n'oubliait pas.

« Un très bon ami, fit Sirius en lui jetant un regard grave. »

Il n'avait apparemment pas compris le double sens de la question, contrairement à Lucius qui se montra manifestement agacé. Hugh se mordit les lèvres en se retenant de rire à nouveau pendant que Britannicus faisait des grimaces dans le dos du blond. Cette année promettait d'être mouvementée …

* * *

><p>Le banquet était délicieux, et l'ambiance était légère, même après le choc provoqué par Sirius en laissant Severus s'asseoir à sa droite. Les autre Serpentards s'étaient vite désintéressés du sujet en voyant qu'il ne se passait rien d'autre de plus excitant. Tout le monde mangeait dans le calme, Sirius et Severus discutant avec animation, parfois interrompus par des filles qui approchaient en groupe, gloussant en pointant le jeune homme du doigt.<p>

Sirius n'y accordait absolument aucune attention, alors que Lucius envoyait des regards glaciaux à celles qu'il aimait désigner sous le qualificatif de « pintades en ovulation ». Alors que la multitude d'entremets laissait place à un nombre encore plus impressionnant de plats tous plus élaborés les uns et les autres.

Alors que tout le monde dégustait les viandes rouges, les volailles caramélisées, les poissons pochés, les boulettes et les saucisses de toute sorte, Bellatrix se faisait un devoir de miner la réputation de Sirius le plus méticuleusement possible avec des anecdotes toutes plus honteuses les unes que les autres.

« …pire de tout ça, c'est qu'il n'a même pas pensé accuser l'elfe de maison ! »

Sirius fit semblant de se cacher derrière ses mains, feignant la honte. La vérité, c'est qu'il était plutôt fier de la plupart des histoires qu'elle relatait sur lui. Il avait toujours eu du mal avec les vieux principes et les codes surannés des sangs purs. Il reconnaissait la nécessitée de certaines règles À la limite, il pouvait même accorder du crédit à certaines traditions. Mais, dès qu'il était question de toutes ces obligations de lignage il ne pouvait s'empêcher de lever les yeux au ciel.

Une fois il avait même osé dire devant Regulus que la seule chose que ces histoires de sang pur allaient leur apporter serait la débilité et les troubles dus à la consanguinité. Ce qui lui faisait d'ailleurs penser que ses dernières années, Regulus avait été la seule personne devant qui il avait pu dire franchement le fond de sa pensée sans risquer l'ire doctrinale de la famille Black.

Sirius avait cette chance immense d'avoir un frère qui l'aimait et qu'il aimait. Peut-être Regulus était-il encore trop jeune pour être touché par l'avidité et l'attrait du pouvoir, mais jusqu'à maintenant, il n'avait jamais manifesté le désir de prendre sa place d'héritier de la famille Black. On pouvait le traiter de naïf, mais il n'avait pas l'intention de changer son comportement envers lui, et ce, malgré les nombreuses mises en garde de Bella.

Même si ses craintes étaient légitimes, sa cousine et lui avaient déjà été confrontés à de nombreuses histoires de famille dans lesquelles le fratricide paraissait être à la mode. Bellatrix avait même été empoisonnée deux fois. Mais comme Cygnus et son père avant lui, elle avait été mithridatisée à pratiquement tous les poisons existants (ce qui expliquait d'ailleurs son teint superbe, l'arsenic faisant des miracles question soins pour la peau ... Si on y survivait bien sûr).

C'était d'ailleurs de là que venait la subite galanterie de Sirius à table, lorsqu'il laissait toujours les dames manger la première bouchée. Ce n'était pas qu'une question de bonne manière dans son cas, mais de bon sens. Il y avait bien sûr la possibilité que seul son plat ait été empoisonné. Auquel cas, sans son oncle il aurait dû faire face à un gros problème, car contrairement à Bella, il n'avait pas ingurgité du poison tous les jours depuis ses six ans. Sa mère trouvait cette pratique antédiluvienne tout à fait barbare (pour une fois qu'elle avait raison !).

Comme il revenait au chef de famille d'assurer la pérennité de sa ligné et la sécurité de son successeur, son oncle Cygnus avait donc trouvé un autre moyen discret pour le protéger de ce genre d'inconvénient. Une bague ensorcelée, une chevalière avec l'armoirie des Black pour être plus précis, qui se mettait à chauffer en présence de poison.

Une fois, il avait ignoré son avertissement longtemps et avait fait semblant de manger dans l'espoir de démasquer le coupable, ça avait fonctionné, mais il s'était également brûlé le doigt. À chaque fois qu'il enlevait l'anneau et contemplait la fine ligne un peu rosée qui y était encore, il se rappelait à quel point il fallait toujours se méfier des membres des familles de sang-pur. Particulièrement lorsqu'ils se montraient subitement affectueux et voulaient absolument vous faire goûter à une tasse de leur thé si exquis.

« C'est vrai ? demanda Narcissa en lançant un regard intéressé à sa sœur. On ne m'en avait jamais parlé !

- Parfaitement, et tout ça parce qu'il était trop peureux pour se plier à une vieille tradition.

- Moi je trouve que s'était très courageux ! S'opposa Severus qui se ratatina aussitôt sous le regard inquisiteur que lui lança Bellatrix. Il a défendu son point de vue jusqu'à la fin et il a assumé ses actes. »

Même s'il était aussi rouge que la tranche de tomate dans son assiette, Severus avait été jusqu'au bout de sa phrase. Cela lui attira l'admiration de bon nombre de garçons plus âgés qui n'avaient jamais réussi à dire plus de trois mots après avoir été victimes de cette tentative d'intimidation fort efficace de leur préfète en chef.

« Ce qu'il dit est tout à fait exact, roucoula Aurora en dévorant toujours le profil de Sirius du regard. Ce gamin est en fait un homme de convictions. »

Elle appuya sur le mot « homme » en détournant les yeux d'une façon terriblement coquette. Bellatrix leva les yeux au ciel et soupira fortement.

« Quoi que je fasse c'est toujours la même chose, tu as un fan club partout où il y a des filles ! »

Sirius ricana un peu.

« Pas que des filles, Bella … »

Ce commentaire sonna un peu acide, et les filles de la table Serpentards reniflèrent une histoire bien croustillante.

« Raconte ! Le pressa Cassandre avec un sourire immense. »

Sirius eut une moue suffisante et but une longue gorgée de son verre de jus de citrouille. Bellatrix fut contrainte d'étouffer une bouffée d'agacement mêlé de fierté. Ce petit arrogant avait un talent indéniable pour faire durer le suspense et c'était d'elle qu'il le tenait.

Durant sa petite enfance, Sirius l'avait souvent épaté par son don du mimétisme. C'était un jeune garçon plein de vie et bouillonnant d'énergie chez qui on ne s'attendait pas à découvrir un talent d'imitation. Après tout, il était un petit garçon impulsif et agité qui ne savait pas tenir en place et qui ne semblait pas capable de mobiliser assez d'attention pour vous copier. Et pourtant, devant son père il pouvait reproduire exactement le même sourire qu'Abraxas Malfoy pour obtenir ce qu'il voulait, ou encore adopter la posture dominante et le rictus féroce de Walburga pour se faire obéir des enfants plus vieux que lui.

« Vous vous rappelez de ce petit rat d'Hortense ? demanda-t-il à l'adresse de ses cousines.

Bellatrix renifla de mépris, et Narcissa, plus mondaine, se contenta de pincer les lèvres dans une attitude pleine de hauteur. Andromeda elle n'eut pas cette retenue toute aristocratique.

- Cet imbécile rondouillard et arriviste qui agit comme s'il était de sang pur alors que sa mère l'a conçu avec un dilué ! Je le déteste, il est tellement … tellement … Dégoûtant !

-Si tu me dis que cet idiot de cousin te fait des propositions indécentes comme ses petites sottes de cousines Rosiers -sans offense les jumeaux- je fais un arrêt cardiaque, remarqua Bella.

-Non. Il n'est pas du genre à faire des avances. Il aurait juste voulu m'accaparer un peu, et il n'a pas aimé que j'éclate de rire en partant à l'autre bout de la pièce, raconta Sirius en contemplant le nacre de ses ongles. Aussi, il m'a frappé. J'ai reçu un coup de poing qui a failli dévier ma cloison nasale.

Andromeda poussa un petit cri indigné et Narcissa écarquilla les yeux, aussi surprise que choquée. Tandis que Lucius serrait les poings à s'en faire pâlir les jointures. Bellatrix, elle, n'avait jamais été du genre à réagir calmement.

Elle se redressa vivement sur son banc avec un regard sombre qui avait quelque chose dément, ses mains claquèrent sur la table dans son énervement, et Rudolphus lui pressa le bras pour la calmer, ce qui n'eut pour effet que de l'irriter davantage.

De toute la famille Black, elle était indéniablement celle dont les instincts grégaires étaient les plus développés. Si elle avait été un homme, Sirius aurait pu en faire son bras armé … Enfin, façon de parler, car si elle avait été un homme elle aurait été le futur chef de clans, mais passons.

Sirius s'arracha à cette pensée intéressante de faire de sa cousine la toute première femme à occuper ce poste et se reconcentra sur la discussion en cours. Le plus important en ce moment était le message qu'il tenait à faire passer. Comme il avait toujours eu un sens théâtral développé, il marqua un moment de pause.

« Malheureusement pour lui, je sais me défendre, nuança-t-il finalement avec un petit sourire hautain. Et je lui ai fait payer cet affront de sorte qu'il ne l'oublie jamais !

-Qu'est-ce que tu lui as fait ? demanda Britannicus intrigué.

-Je lui ai envoyé un coup de genou bien placé et il m'a suffi d'agiter un peu le tisonnier au dessus de l'âtre en hurlant que j'allais l'émasculer, alors qu'il était à terre à se tordre de douleur sur le tapis, pour qu'il déguerpisse et ne s'avise plus de me toucher à l'avenir. »

Toute l'assistance éclata de rire lorsqu'il mima le cousin Hortense entrain de geindre en se tenant l'entrejambe.

« Seigneur, chéri ! Et moi qui croyais que Bella était la folle sadique dans votre famille ! s'exclama Daphné.

-Oh ! Mais je suis la folle sadique de la famille, Daphné, confirma-t-elle avec un sourire déstabilisant. Sirius est un sain d'esprit sadique, pas vrai, gamin ? »

Sirius répondit par son sourire le plus ingénu.

« Si j'avais été un sadique Bella, j'aurais sorti la potion pousse os pour en verser dans son thé, non? demanda-t-il sur un ton candide.

-Mon digne élève ! Le félicita-t-elle en se permettant de lui ébouriffer les cheveux, chose qu'il détestait. »

* * *

><p>Une fille de l'autre côté de la table, une première année, vint interrompre ce moment de partage familiale. Avec un sourire plein de charme et d'assurance, elle se pencha vers Sirius et lui glissa un morceau de parchemin soigneusement plié en deux dans les mains, lui chuchotant quelques mots à l'oreille. Puis comme elle était venue, elle retourna s'asseoir à sa place sous les regards ahuris et pour la plupart envieux des élèves de Serpentard.<p>

« Ce n'était pas la fille du canot ? demanda Severus en dévisageant la jeune fille magnifique qui était retourné s'asseoir à sa place.

-Je … je crois, souffla Sirius en fixant le papier entre ses doigts.

-T'as une touche ! Se moqua Britnanicus.

-Pffff ! Moi ça m'a pris deux ans avant que les filles d'ici daignent me jeter un regard, soupira Hugh.

-Pauvre chéri, fit Cassandre en attrapant doucement sa paume. »

Le jeune homme eut un sourire amusé et porta la main de sa compagne à ses lèvres.

« Oh ! Bien sûr, cela valait la peine d'attendre. »

Ce commentaire lui valut quelques sifflements moqueurs.

« Cette fille, souffla Narcissa, c'est Sowan McCloy ! Tu devrais l'éviter Sirius, c'est la grande héritière des clans Écossais au même titre que tu es l'héritier des familles de sang-pur d'Angleterre.

-C'est gentil de me prévenir Cissa, répondit le brun avec douceur mais fermeté. Mais je pense être capable de choisir seul qui je souhaite fréquenter.

- Hihi ! Je ne crois pas qu'elle vise ton amitié mon petit Sirius ! Se moqua Andromeda. Quoi qu'il en soit je te préviens, ne compte pas sur moi pour jouer le rôle de ta petite amie une nouvelle fois ! Ici, tout le monde sait que je suis ta cousine …

-Jouer le rôle de sa petite amie ? Comment ça ? Demanda Britannicus, avide de nouveaux potins.

-C'est une longue histoire, répondit précipitamment Sirius. »

Bellatrix eut un ricanement sadique avant de faire son plus beau sourire hypocrite. Et pour cause, elle n'avait pas souvent l'occasion de rire au dépend de son cousin.

« Mais nous avons tout notre temps, souffla-t-elle perfidement. Il s'avère que depuis qu'il est tout jeune, notre cher Sirius a toujours su se faire remarquer par la gente féminine. Même lorsqu'il n'était qu'un bébé, les mamans disaient qu'il était le plus mignon de tous les nouveaux nés.

-Arrête de dire n'importe quoi ! Protesta Sirius en s'empourprant légèrement.

-Mais c'est vrai ! Et puis, l'année dernière au jour de l'an, le ministère a donné un grand bal où ce charmant jeune homme a été très sollicité par les jeunes sang-pur qui étaient présentes. Une bagarre a éclaté entre deux gamines à son sujet et Sirius s'est retrouvé à jouer les conciliateurs. Et malgré sa prétendue autorité, monsieur Black ici présent a été incapable de se dépêtrer de la situation et s'est retrouvé à passer la quasi-totalité de la soirée à partager son attention entre les deux filles, chacune à un bras. Finalement, Andromeda a eu pitié de lui et a prétendu qu'elle était sa promise pour mettre un terme à la dispute. C'était si pathétique que s'en était hilarant. »

Sirius toussota de la même façon que son oncle Cygnus quand il voulait sauver les meubles, et Bella reconnut la façon de se tenir et le maintien un peu raidi de son père. Question distinction et élégance, on ne faisait pas mieux pour contredire une femme.

« J'aurais pu me libéré de ces deux filles très facilement, Bella. Seulement un gentleman digne de ce nom ne laisse pas deux femmes se donner en spectacle pour lui, conclut Sirius avec toute la mauvaise fois du monde.

-M'ouai, c'est ça Casanova, se moqua Britannicus. En fait tu voulais les deux filles pour toi. Petit coquin !

Lucius arqua un sourcil, son ton parut un peu sec lorsqu'il rejoignit la conversation après de longues minutes de silence, ce qui amusa beaucoup ses deux meilleurs amis.

« Sirius n'est pas du tout ce genre de personne ! »

Bellatrix jeta un regard perçant au blond. Elle en voulait encore à Lucius d'avoir abandonné Sirius sans même s'expliquer. Son cousin n'avait pas eu une enfance aussi dorée qu'on aurait pu se plaire à le croire. Les devoirs qui lui incombaient et les nombreux cours qu'il se devait de suivre sur l'étiquette et la façon de gouverner un clan aussi étendu que celui des Black avait occupé la quasi totalité de son temps depuis ses sept ans.

Cette éducation stricte et exigeante avait fait de lui un enfant solitaire par la force des choses, car il n'avait jamais de temps à consacrer à ses amitiés. Aussi, les étés au manoir Malfoy avaient été son seul répit et la présence de Lucius son seul réconfort en dehors de la cellule familiale.

Quand celui-ci avait décidé de s'éloigner de Sirius, seul Salazar savait pourquoi -et peut-être Narcissa, mais si sa sœur savait quelque chose, elle s'était bien gardée de le dire-, son cousin avait perdu le seul ami qu'il n'ait jamais eu et en avait souffert bien plus que son orgueil ne le lui avait laissé paraître.

Et si l'adolescent semblait pouvoir passer l'éponge sur cet abandon sans sourciller, ce n'était pas le cas de Bella dont la rancune n'avait d'égale que sa ténacité et son esprit sadique. Aussi c'est avec un ton sec mais mielleux qu'elle prit la parole en se penchant vers le blond.

« Vraiment Lucius ? C'est surprenant la conviction que tu mets dans cette affirmation, étant donné que tu n'as plus vu Sirius depuis quoi ? Trois ans ?

Le venin à peine caché de sa phrase surprit tout le monde, mais Sirius qui se sentait embarrassé par la remarque de sa cousine, préféra changer de sujet en lançant une plaisanterie.

« Mais voyons, Bella, tu sais bien que je laisse un souvenir impérissable, fit-il en lui envoyant un clin d'œil qui voulait dire « arrête ton souk tout de suite ». »

Cela eut le mérite de dissiper le malaise et Sirius sourit gentiment à Lucius qui lui rendit son sourire avec douceur et tendresse. Même s'il avait passé l'éponge, il était vrai que Lucius l'avait abandonné depuis plus de trois ans et qu'il revenait près de lui dans la meilleure disposition mais sans jamais s'être expliqué ou excusé.

Le visage de Sirius s'assombrit un instant que Lucius capta, il en était sûr. Et cela n'échappa pas non plus à Severus. Pour lui changer les idées, son nouvel ami se mit à lui poser un tas de questions sur les sang-pur et les règles non écrites de leur monde aristocratique. Bellatrix, Narcissa, ou Daphné ajoutaient parfois un commentaire ou deux pimentés par Britannicus. Ce dernier était véritablement un être aussi loufoque que captivant.

« Attends que je résume, souffla Severus. Dans chaque grande famille il y a un chef qui assure les décisions, un second qui s'assure de sa sécurité, un bras armé et un conciliateur.

-Pas dans toutes les familles mon trésor, précisa Daphné. Dans tous les clans ! Par exemple, mon père est le chef de la famille Parkinson, je suis sa seconde et son héritière mais nous n'avons pas besoin de bras armé ou de conciliateur, car si nous avons un problème, c'est à la famille Black de trancher. Nous faisons partie du clan Black de la même façon que les Rosiers ou les Lestrange.

-Il y a donc plusieurs clans ? Devina Severus qui voulait en savoir plus.

-Bien sûr ! répondit Bella amusé par sa naïve ignorance. Certaines familles comme les Zabini sont indépendantes, mais les familles de sang-pur anglaises se divisent principalement en quatre clans, les Black, les Malfoy, les Diggory et les Donovan. Ensuite il y a le clan Écossais, qui ne comporte pas suffisamment de famille pour se diviser et tout regrouper sous la main de fer des McCloy qui leur assure la puissance. Ils n'ont pas de mecs cette génération-ci, du coup ce sera la course au mariage dans quelques années, je suppose, et la fille qui fait du gringue à Sirius …

-N'importe quoi ! Protesta le brun en coupant sa cousine.

-Mais oui ! Et bien c'est la seule héritière du clan McCloy. Ensuite il y a le clan Irlandais dirigé par les Patrick.

-Ce sont des triplés, bonjour les problèmes ! Des vrais fêtards en plus, sourit Britannicus en leur désignant trois garçons de septième année qui se ressemblaient comme trois gouttes d'eau assis à la table des Poufsouffles. Mais quand les choses se corsent, tu préfères les avoirs de ton côté, je t'assure.

-L'autre clan d'irlandais regroupe les Irlandais du Nord, poursuivit Bellatrix d'un air professoral qui lui seyait à merveille. Ils sont seulement trois-cents têtes si ma mémoire est bonne, ce qui n'est vraiment pas beaucoup. Dirigé par les Scott depuis bientôt six générations, mais ils sont toujours neutres dans les conflits.

-Ouais, tant que tu ne touches pas à leur trafic de contrebande, ils se fichent un peu de ton existence et ils aiment qu'on leur rende la pareille, ajouta Evans Rosier, un jeune homme élégant et toujours remarquablement poli en désignant un roux flamboyant qui riait fort à la table des Serdaigles. Raven Scott, il est capitaine de l'équipe de Quidditch des Serdaigles et un vrai petit géni à ce qu'il parait, mais sans ambitions particulières pour son clan. Il prône pas mal le « vivre et laisser vivre ». Plutôt étrange quand on considère que certains membres de son clans font partis de groupe d'activiste. »

- Et tu as les derniers, mais non les moindres, les Gallois. De vrais emmerdeurs ceux-là ! Termina Bellatrix en ricanant. »

Severus comprit pourquoi en voyant Aurora se lever pour lui flanquer un bon coup de poing sur l'épaule. Bombant le torse avec fierté, elle donna elle-même les explications sur le clan dont faisait parti sa famille.

« Nous, on est tous derrière les Cardiff depuis plus de cinq cents ans !

-Mais ce n'est pas parce qu'ils sont tous d'accord pour rester sous l'influence de cette famille. Non, c'est parce qu'ils ne sont pas capable de se mettre d'accord sur un autre chef, se moqua Cassandre.

-Personne n'est parfait, répliqua la petite brune piqué au vif.

-Mais cinq-cents piges sans arriver à un consensus faut le faire, plaisanta Britannicus en riant.

-Et du coup, quel est le rôle d'un bras armé et d'un conciliateur? demanda Severus. »

Il préférait changer de sujet avant que la bagarre n'éclate entre la jeune fille et le métis. Sirius se tourna vers Narcissa avec un sourire.

« Ma cousine est une seconde et une conciliatrice, Lucius, est-ce que tu lui permets d'expliquer en quoi consiste sa tâche de conciliatrice auprès de toi ? »

Lucius acquiesçât d'un hochement de tête altier, et la jeune fille eut un autre sourire doux qui la fit ressembler à un ange.

« Mon rôle de conciliatrice se résume surtout à détendre l'atmosphère quand elle devient trop lourde. C'est aussi de mon devoir de faire en sorte que lorsque Lucius prend une décision, tous ceux qui portent le nom de Malfoy adoptent la même vision et votent comme lui. C'est un travail de persuasion qui se fait dans l'ombre et qui demande beaucoup de diplomatie et de tact. Mais présentement, comme Lucius n'est encore qu'un jeune homme sans grande responsabilité, je n'ai pas non plus beaucoup de travail.

-Le conciliateur peut aussi s'allier au second d'une autre famille pour essayer de rafler le plus de votes possibles, intervint Bella. Par exemple, l'année dernière, notre mère et le cousin d'Aurora qui est le conciliateur de son clan ont travaillé de concert pour que les clans Black, Cardiff, Donovan et Diggory votent tous de la même façon au sujet des tractations avec les vampires.

-Ce n'était pas gagné d'avance, soupira Sirius, mais ils ont réussi à garder les vampires en Transylvanie. Économiquement parlant, ça aurait été une catastrophe pour le clan Black si nous n'avions pas réussi à museler le projet de loi sur le statut légal des vampires au Royaume-Uni. »

Severus prit le temps d'assimiler l'information avant de redemander ce qu'un bras armé représentait. Il était fasciné par toute cette organisation interne, les règles qu'elle imposait et les différents rôles qu'occupaient ses membres.

« Il n'y a toujours eu que des hommes à ce poste, c'est lui le défenseur, le « champion » du chef de clan, celui qui se bat à sa place s'il ne peut pas le faire. Il est aussi chargé de protéger le chef de clan lorsque cela devient nécessaire. Je songe toutefois de plus en plus à faire tomber cette règle idiote sur le genre, sourit Sirius en faisant un clin d'œil à Bella qui fut aussi surprise que flatté. Présentement je n'ai pas de bras armé ni de conciliateur. Il faudra que je finisse par choisir avant mes seize ans. C'est la règle. Sinon on pourrait me défier en duel pour cause d'incompétence. J'aimerais beaucoup que Regulus prenne la place de Conciliateur, mais comme c'est mon frère cela reste délicat. »

Candidement, Severus ne comprit pas pourquoi. Salazar qu'il était naïf, pensa Bella en se réjouissant d'avoir proposé son aide au petit Prince pour l'instruire pendant cette année. Il avait tant de chose à apprendre !

« En quoi est-ce problématique ? Je croyais pourtant que se serait la solution toute désignée.

-Mon trésor, souffla tristement Daphné, s'il en fait son conciliateur, il aura accès à toutes les informations sensibles, et il est le prochain en liste pour la succession. Si Sirius meurt, je ne dis pas qu'il serait responsable, mais c'est ce que les gens penseront et se sera suffisant pour le destituer. Surtout s'il n'a pas de second pour consolider sa place.

-Mais et Bellatrix ? proposa Severus.

-Je ne pourrai pas être son second, car je suis celui de Sirius. Aujourd'hui c'est juste une règle, mais autrefois les seconds étaient reliés à leur chef par un sort. Si le chef mourrait, le second mourrait aussi. C'était une façon très efficace de s'assurer de la loyauté de ce dernier. Personnellement, même si j'adore Sirius, je préfère la simple loi que nous utilisons aujourd'hui. Nous ne pouvons occuper la fonction de second qu'auprès d'une seule personne. Et si on prouvait notre culpabilité dans la mort de notre chef, sa famille serait autorisée à nous tuer sur le champ. Toute la beauté de la chose résidant dans le verbe prouver, ajouta-t-elle avec un sourire goguenard. »

Sirius fit semblant d'avaler difficilement sa salive, juste pour faire rire ses nouveaux amis, ce qui fonctionna à merveille. Il lança un clin d'œil complice à sa cousine.

« Si je meurs dans des circonstances étranges, vous saurez qui soupçonner en premier, affirma t il en pointant Bella du doigt.

-Pfff ! Comme si j'allais perdre mon temps avec un minus comme toi !

-Tu perds bien ton temps avec Rodolphus ! Quoique Rodolphus est plus ton animal de compagnie que ton futur mari. C'est vrai quand on y pense, t'as pas besoin d'un mec, un chien aurait mieux fait l'affaire. Bon avec lui ça revient au même mais …

-Sale langue de vipère !

-Zoophile !

-Igor en puissance ! »

Les deux cadets Black échangèrent un regard ennuyé, peut-être vaguement exaspéré, mais nullement troublé par ce comportement surprenant. Même ceux qui avaient été témoins du même genre de scène dans l'intimité du train ne s'attendaient pas à ce qu'ils s'adonnent à ce genre de dispute en public. Sauf bien sûr les deux sœurs qui commençaient à en avoir l'expérience.

« Et c'est reparti, soupira Andromeda.

-Ne vous inquiétez pas, soupira à son tour Narcissa. Vous finirez par vous y faire.

-On ne devrait pas essayer de les calmer ? demanda timidement Severus pendant que les insultes fusaient entre les deux cousins.

-Tu peux toujours t'y risquer si tu désires être pris à parti, mais dans l'hypothèse où tu tiendrais à vivre, je ne te le conseille pas, se moqua gentiment Andromeda.

-Personne n'a le droit de dire du mal de Sirius en présence de Bellatrix, expliqua Narcissa.

-Et personne n'a intérêt à dire du mal de Bellatrix devant Sirius, compléta Andromeda. Ils considèrent que cela est un droit exclusif. Du coup si tu prends pour l'un ou l'autre dans leur querelle, tu seras automatiquement mis sur la liste de noire de l'un des deux. Ce qui n'est pas une position enviable.

-Non vraiment pas, confirma Narcissa. »

Du côté de Sirius, la préfète en chef des Serpentard se fit plus sèche et incisive encore.

« Même un elfe de maison a plus d'autorité !

-Donc tu obéirais aux elfes de maison, puisque tu m'obéis Bella ?

-Pfff ! Dans tes rêves! Même Hortense à moins … Non oublie, personne ne peut-être pire qu'Hortense. »

Ce fut au tour de Sirius d'arquer un sourcil amusé.

« Tu marques un point, reconnut-il. »

Sous les yeux ahuris de leurs amis, les deux cousins éclatèrent de rire. La dispute semblait s'être fini aussi promptement qu'elle s'était déclenchée.

« Tu te souviens de la fois où tu as fait croire à Hortense que les elfes de maison voulaient le faire cuire pour le dîner ? »

Le fou-rire de Bellatrix redoubla à la question de son cousin.

« C'est quand même toi qui l'as poussé dans le placard, lui rappela-t-elle entre deux éclats de rire.

-Oui mais c'est toi qui lui as fait croire que c'était en fait un four géant pour cuire les gamins.

-Et qui est-ce qui a fait apparaître l'illusion de flammes ? »

Sirius se contenta d'élargir son sourire, néanmoins il porta instinctivement sa main à la bague qu'il portait, geste qui n'échappa pas à Bellatrix.

« Il l'avait bien cherché, souffla-t-il avec un air songeur. »

Sa cousine ne lui prit pas la main, elle ne l'appela pas non plus doucement par son prénom, ni aucun de ses gestes tendres qui auraient pu trahir son inquiétude pour son cousin quand il prenait cet air distant. Non, ils se contentèrent d'échanger ce regard de compréhension totale, complète, qui les faisait ressembler à un vieux couple bien plus que leurs chamailleries constantes.

Et Lucius comme Rudolphus ressentirent un infime pincement de jalousie au cœur, car ils savaient qu'ils seraient à jamais exclus de ce monde que seuls Bella et Sirius partageaient. Celui d'un chef de clan et de son second. Plus fort encore que les liens du sang.

Sirius et Bellatrix étaient suspendus au sommet d'un empire considérable avec un gouffre infini à leur pied, prêt à les engloutir au moindre faux pas. Ils ne pouvaient véritablement faire confiance à personne d'autre. Ils prétendaient avoir des amis mais n'avaient pas le droit de se confier à eux complètement de peur d'être manipulés ou trahis. Ils devaient se méfier même de leurs propres frères et sœurs. Et tout au long de leurs vies, il y aurait ce poids immense du devoir qui les garderait entouré de secret et de conspiration jusqu'à leur mort.

Non, vraiment, s'ils avaient réellement su ce qu'être les premiers nés d'un clan tel que celui des Black signifiait, Rodolphus et Lucius n'aurait pas ressentis cette jalousie.

D'ailleurs, cela expliquait également le comportement de Bella dans le train. Sirius n'était pas de ses lâches incapables d'assumer ses mauvaises actions, car il savait très bien que ce qu'ils avaient fait dans ce wagon était mal, vindicatif, violent et sadique. Mais c'était nécessaire.

Par sa bêtise, Potter s'était auto-désigné pour servir d'exemple. On ne menaçait, ne manquait de respect, ou n'attaquait pas Sirius Black et les gens sous sa protection sans en payer très lourdement le prix. La méthode à l'allure disproportionnée était justement là pour faire peur, pour dissuader et pour que personne n'oublie jamais que le défier s'était s'exposer à son châtiment.

Cela n'avait pas été fait par simple amusement glauque, encore qu'il aurait menti s'il avait dit ne pas en avoir retiré une infime part de satisfaction. Toutefois, pour Bella et pour lui, s'était beaucoup plus que ça, c'était une question de survie. Ils étaient des Black, à eux deux ils régneraient en maître sur les familles de sang purs d'Angleterre. La moindre faiblesse, le moindre signe de pitié serait dûment exploité contre eux et on s'en servirait pour les poignarder dans le dos.

Lucius avait tort de croire que ce n'était qu'une question d'éducation et de bonnes mœurs. Sirius n'avait pas osé le détromper toutefois. Premièrement, parce que Lucius avait la plus belle voix du monde à ses oreilles, et ensuite parce que certaines choses … Certaines choses faisaient simplement trop peur quand on les nommait.

S'entendre énoncer lui-même combien il pouvait se faire implacable pour sa famille, savoir quel genre de monstre il pourrait être appelé à devenir quand la protection des siens serait en jeu était encore trop lourd à porter pour ses épaules adolescentes.

Il n'avait que douze ans. Et bien que son père et son oncle Cygnus lui aient enseigné depuis son plus jeune âge la différence entre faire ce qui était bien et faire ce qui devait être fait, cela le terrifiait encore.

Il n'était pas comme Bella, il n'avait pas sa force indifférente qui lui permettait de regarder un homme dans les yeux et de le torturer ensuite ou pire. Il n'avait pas non plus la certitude tranquille de Narcissa que les buts qu'ils poursuivaient justifiaient toujours leur méthode.

Bellatrix, le sentant s'enfoncer dans des pensées sombres, décida de lui changer les idées avant qu'il ne déprime. Chez lui cela se manifestait par des sautes d'humeurs, une acerbité injustifiée et de l'insécurité. Malgré tout le poids sur ses épaules, Sirius n'était qu'un gosse qui avait besoin d'être protéger. Et même si elle s'en défendait fermement, Bella ferait tout pour cela.

* * *

><p>Après l'ensemble de plats diverses et variés, suivirent des desserts tous plus délicieux et appétissant les uns que les autres. Mais bientôt le banquet toucha à sa fin, et les rires des Serpentards qui partageaient leurs souvenirs de vacances, leur pronostic pour la coupe de Quidditch ou leur programme pour le week-end prochain, s'interrompirent doucement lorsque Bella annonça :<p>

« Narcissa, je crois que c'est l'heure de rassembler les première années. »

Avec grâce, sa sœur se leva, ses beaux cheveux blonds brillant sous la lumière des bougies. Elle avait l'air d'un esprit du vent, gracile, délicate, évanescente, fragile. Ce qui était faux, soit dit en passant, mais elle n'aurait jamais brisé l'illusion de faiblesse qui faisait accourir les hommes à ses côtés.

Bella n'était pas surprise que Britannicus soit tombé sous le charme. Oh ! Ces deux là se croyaient très subtils, mais elle avait remarqué depuis longtemps qu'ils étaient attirés l'un par l'autre. Après tout, déterminer les liens et les exploiter faisait parti de son rôle de second. Et elle n'allait pas en parler à sa sœur pour l'effaroucher : si Narcissa se liait officiellement avec Britannicus, cela leur donnerait une alliance avec la famille Zabini.

« Les Serpentard en première année, par ici s'il vous plait, lança Daphné en se postant près d'elle. Je suis Daphné Parkinson et voici Narcissa Black ! Nous sommes les préfets de Serpentards. S'il vous faut quelque chose, c'est l'un de nous que vous pourrez venir trouver. En attendant, suivez-nous, nous allons vous amenés aux dortoirs et vous donner le mot de passe. »

Tranquillement, Sirius et Severus se levèrent suivit par Avery et Sowan McCloy et quelques autres premières années. Le brun lança un sourire comblé à son nouvel ami : ce soir, ils découvriraient la mythique salle commune de Serpentard !

* * *

><p><strong>Reviews =)<strong>

**La suite dans trois semaines ! **

**(Je tiens à m'excuser pour le retard du à mon départ en stage. Je précise aussi que, pour les lecteurs des fictions Notre Père et Les Ombres Du Crépuscules, nous alternerons à présent la publication des trois fictions à un chapitre par semaine, ce qui revient à un chapitre de chaque fiction toutes les trois semaines =) Merci de nous suivre et merci de votre patience ! Vos reviews sont extraordinaires et nous donnent beaucoup de courage. Vous êtes des lecteurs géniaux !)**


	9. Chapitre 8

**Titre : Another Chance**

**Auteur : Yuki Shuhime et Ombrepluie**

**Type : Fiction Longue, Chapitre 8**

**Univers : Harry Potter**

**Rated : M**

**Couple : Lucius Malfoy/Sirius Black **

**Résumé : Et si lorsque Sirius était passé à travers le voile, il n'était pas mort ? Et si au lieu de prendre, le voile pouvait offrir ? Offrir une autre chance.**

**Disclammer : Tout à JKR**

* * *

><p><span>Chapitre 8<span>

En quelques instants, l'ordre relatif de la Grande Salle se mua en un immense capharnaüm. A chaque table, les préfets s'étaient levés et entrainaient derrière eux une flopée de première année égarés et impressionnés, les plus anciens se rendant eux-mêmes à leur dortoir, après s'être renseignés au sujet du mot de passe auprès des préfets.

Sirius laissa son regard se perdre sur les tables les plus éloignées des siennes. Chez Gryffondor, il distinguait Potter et ses deux acolytes, suivis de près par Lily Evans, qui marchaient sagement derrière un couple de lions à l'air niais. Discrètement, Severus se pencha vers lui pour murmurer une remarque quelconque à propos du ciel magique.

Sirius pouffa de rire en lui expliquant le charme qui permettait au plafond d'imiter à la perfection le ciel, s'adaptant à la saison bien sur, mais aussi au temps du jour. Fasciné, Severus enchaina sur une question au sujet des tables qui venaient de se vider par magie, ne laissant sur les longs pans de bois, que des nappes blanches immaculées.

Occupé à lui répondre que c'était les équipes d'elfes de Poudlard qui servaient et desservaient les tables, Sirius se promit d'offrir à son ami « L'Histoire de Poudlard », un ouvrage fort utile qui permettrait sans doute au jeune garçon d'apprivoiser plus facilement le château. Finalement, le brun abandonna sa surveillance de la table des lions lorsqu'il se rendit compte que les Serpentards étaient les seuls à rester plantés au milieu de la grande Salle.

Tous les autres préfets avaient déjà emmené leurs protégés en direction de leur salle commune respective. Daphné, qui comptait les élèves sous sa responsabilité, s'assura qu'il n'oubliait personne avant de faire se regrouper tout le monde devant lui.

« Bien, tout le monde est là ? Alors allons-y les Choupies ! Annonça le préfet avec enthousiasme. »

Un murmure diffusa dans le petit groupe de première année, peu comblés de se faire ainsi dénommer. Mais personne n'osa protester au vue du regard glacée qu'envoya Narcissa à deux jeunes garçons joufflus à l'air crétin. Tranquillement, presque instinctivement, les élèves se rangèrent deux par deux et avancèrent groupés entre Daphné à l'avant qui prenait son rôle de guide très à cœur, et Narcissa à l'arrière qui fermait la marche.

« Et là mes trésors, c'est le Hall ! Vous êtes rentrés par ici tout à l'heure, signala Daphné en faisant un nombre troublant de moulinets avec ses bras, donnant le tournis à Severus qui buvait ses paroles. Bien maintenant, nous allons descendre dans les cachots ! Depuis la création de Poudlard, la maison de Serpentard a toujours été implanté dans … »

Severus fermait à peine les paupières, plissant les yeux, signe qu'il se concentrait intensément pour retenir toutes les informations que lui offrait le préfet. Sirius pouffa à nouveau avant d'attraper Severus par le bras pour l'obliger à se calmer un instant.

« Sev', murmura le brun, calme toi, ne t'inquiète pas, tout ce que dit Daphné est dans « L'Histoire de Poudlard ». Tu verras, dès que tu auras ce livre, tout deviendra limpide. »

Severus hocha timidement la tête et continua de suivre son ami, un peu honteux de se montrer si inculte dès le premier jour. Derrière les deux garçons, une silhouette fine marchait d'un pas souple, se rapprochant toujours plus d'eux. L'instinct de Sirius et son sens inné de la paranoïa le renseignèrent sur la présence de la fouineuse qui se penchait pour écouter leur conversation. Subitement, il fit volt face, laissant Daphné et le groupe de Serpentard prendre de l'avance. Quelle ne fut pas sa surprise lorsqu'il réalisa que la fouineuse n'était autre que Sowan McCloy, la fameuse héritière du clan écossais.

Sirius soupira et pointa un index inquisiteur sur la poitrine de la brunette. Dans son dos, Severus restait en retrait, attendant de voir ce que la jeune fille aurait à dire pour sa défense.

« Pourquoi tu nous suis comme ça ? Demanda Sirius en haussant un sourcil interrogateur.

-Je ne vous suis pas, répondit Sowan avec aplomb, je marche ici c'est tout. »

Il y avait de l'arrogance dans sa voix et Sirius ne sut dire s'il aimait ça ou s'il détestait ça. Severus lui aussi semblait mitigé. Mine de rien, Sowan l'impressionnait et le fait de connaitre son rang et ainsi de se retrouver au milieu d'une sorte de choc des titans lui faisait peur.

« D'ailleurs, pour l'héritier des Black, je ne te trouve pas très poli ! Tu n'as même pas répondu à mon parchemin. L'as-tu seulement lu, hun ? Attaqua Sowan en se redressant, dévoilant une carrure de chef derrière les frêles épaules d'une jeune fille.

-J'ai lu, mais je n'ai pas l'habitude de troubler le repas de mes amis et moi-même pour répondre aux lubies fantasques d'une écossaise fraichement débarquée de ses tourbières ! »

Cette réponse aurait pu à elle seule engendrer une affaire d'état, mais au lieu de s'insurger de cette remarque Sowan éclata d'un rire cristallin en lançant ses cheveux par-dessus ses épaules d'un élégant mouvement du poignet.

« Sowan McCloy, ravie de te rencontrer ! Ajouta finalement la brunette en tendant une paume volontaire à Sirius, plus décontenancé, qui semblait peser le pour et le contre de serrer cette main. »

Un regard insistant de Severus et un timide hochement de tête convainquit Sirius qui présenta sa propre paume, mi-horripilé mi-amusé et serra vigoureusement celle de Sowan, autant pour l'impressionner que pour tâter de sa poigne. Etonnement, Sowan répondit à la poignée de main avec une force que son corps fin ne laissait supposer.

« Sirius Black, marmonna le brun en détournant le regard. Viens Sev', on devrait avancer ou Cissa va finir par nous tuer.

-On pourrait peut être lui proposer de nous accompagner, suggéra Severus en regardant Sowan qui les observait à nouveau avec une insistance qui le mettait mal à l'aise.

-Quoi ? Protesta Sirius.

-Oh quelle bonne idée ! Comment t'appelles-tu ? Demanda gentiment Sowan en se penchant vers Severus, le fixant de ses grands yeux bleus.

-Je … Severus Snape, je m'appelle comme ça, en fait, répondit-il, toujours impressionné en lançant un sourire timide et gêné.

-Oh mais tu es le fils Prince, c'est ça ? Conclut Sowan. Je suis enchantée de faire ta connaissance, Severus !

-Moi … Moi aussi, Sowan. »

Le jeune fille pouffa et attrapa le bras de Severus pour l'entrainer à sa suite vers la porte menant aux cachots, devant laquelle s'amoncelait la troupe de première année. Daphné était apparemment perdu dans un discours sur les différents couloirs et les salles qu'ils comportaient.

Poudlard était immense, et comme les en informa bientôt le préfet, il était facile de se perdre, surtout quand les escaliers aimaient changer de direction. Il fallait donc rester vigilant. En voyant le drôle d'air de Severus, Sirius se pencha vers lui, lui demandant ce qui n'allait pas. Immédiatement, Sowan s'approcha aussi. Ses manières de fouine faisait grincer des dents Sirius qui afficha une moue boudeuse avant de poursuivre.

« Oh rien, je sens juste que je n'ai pas fini de me perdre ici.

-Comment ça ? S'interrogea Sirius en fronçant le nez.

-Je n'ai aucun sens de l'orientation, avoua-t-il tout bas.

-Ne t'inquiète pas, répondit le brun d'une voix douce. Le mien est très fiable. Puis, s'il le faut, on dessinera une carte, ajouta-t-il avec un clin d'œil taquin.

-Oh comme ce serait fascinant de créer une carte de Poudlard. Je suis sur que ce serait très amusant, intervint Sowan en battant des mains. Nous pourrions trouver des passages secrets et aussi … »

Sirius grogna un peu, soulevant ainsi subtilement qu'il ne s'adressait pas à la jeune fille mais à son ami.

« Et pourquoi pas devenir des Animagi aussi hun ? Rétorqua-t-il avec ironie.

-Je ne pense pas que tu es le niveau, mon cher Sirius ! Répondit Sowan d'un sourire taquin. »

Sirius soupira et s'efforça de ne pas répliquer. Il ne connaissait cette jeune fille que depuis quelques heures si on considérait le voyage en barque, et déjà il parvenait à la cerner. Le caractère trempé dont elle faisait preuve, et cette effronterie horripilante étaient tellement semblable à sa propre personnalité que s'en était déconcertant.

Aussi, Sirius sentait qu'il ne se débarrasserait pas d'elle de si tôt. Et puis, Severus semblait l'apprécier, observa-t-il en regardant la brune attirer Severus contre le mur pour lui montrer une jolie tapisserie. Il soupira à nouveau, conscient qu'il finirait surement par adorer cette jeune fille espiègle si semblable à lui-même.

Puis, il se concentra à nouveau sur Daphné qui s'activait plus que jamais, bientôt coupé dans son enthousiasme par un toussotement de Narcissa lui indiquant de poursuivre sachant qu'il était déjà tard. Le châtain secoua bien vite la tête avant d'entrainer les premières années dans un couloir sombre en déclive, éclairé de quelques torches brûlant dans leurs alcôves.

« Ici mes trésors, vous êtes dans les cachots ! Vous devrez passer par ici pour rejoindre la Salle Commune mais c'est aussi le seul moyen d'accéder aux cours de potions, aux laboratoires et aux cours de runes, expliqua Daphné en leur adressant un sourire charismatique. Ca peut paraitre un peu effrayant de prime abord mais vous verrez que les cachots ont quelque chose de très chaleureux. Et puis c'est un moyen sûr pour décourager les petits curieux qui n'ont rien à faire ici. »

Après avoir descendu un escalier aux marches escarpées, s'enfonçant plus loin sous terre, les premières années, guidées par Daphné arrivèrent devant une statue d'albâtre. Elle représentait Salazar Serpentard, un serpent enroulé autour de son cou.

Sirius entendit Severus soupiré en admirant la finesse de la sculpture, se retenant de caresser le marbre qui semblait si doux. Sowan qui s'était glissé distraitement dans son dos, susurra au brun :

« Il est mignon, hein ? »

Sirius faillit s'empourprer en sentant le parfum fruité de Sowan dans sa nuque. Même s'il n'aimait pas le reconnaitre, la brunette avait raison. Severus était adorable dans ses réactions enfantines qui lui rappelaient Regulus. Il avait cette innocence candide propre aux sangs-mêlés, imbibés de magie depuis leur plus jeune âge mais préservés du monde féroce de l'aristocratie.

Dans un sens, il l'enviait. Severus avait du vivre une enfance qui ressemblait à ce qu'une enfance devait être. A l'abri dans un cocon familiale où sa seule présence était une joie pour ses parents, Severus avait du connaitre le bonheur simple d'être né d'un couple d'amants voulant unir leurs âmes dans le fruit de leurs entrailles.

Severus ignorait tout de la pression qui pouvait peser sur ses épaules dès qu'il avait su qu'il serait l'héritier du clan des Black. Il ne savait rien de la chape de plomb qui l'encerclait en permanence, cette tension qui l'oppressait à chaque geste, se sentant observé, scruté, détaillé dès qu'il faisait quelque chose.

« Il a de la chance, hein ? Ajouta Sowan, son souffle frais chatouillant les petits cheveux de son cou. »

Pour la première fois, Sirius sourit à la jeune fille. Une sourire franc et sincère signifiant qu'il comprenait parfaitement ce qu'elle voulait dire, autant qu'elle avait compris ce que lui avait pensé. L'intuition qu'il avait eu par rapport à Sowan semblait déjà se concrétiser, songea-t-il amusé.

« En effet. Il n'en a sans doute pas conscience …

-Malheureusement, soupira-t-elle en contournant Sirius, une main sur son épaule avant de rejoindre Severus. »

Devant eux, Daphné attendit que les derniers trainards soient arrivés devant la statue pour donner le mot de passe en conseillant aux élèves de surtout bien le mémoriser. Dès qu'il murmura « Narcissus Narcosis », la statue s'ébranla, vibrant doucement pour finir par pivoter lentement, dévoilant une ouverture béante, comme une plaie dans les vieilles pierres de calcaire.

Un murmure d'excitation parcourut les premières années et personne n'osa bouger avant que Daphné n'ouvre une fois de plus la voie. Il descendit un grand escalier en pierre grise imposant et un peu lugubre, entraînant ses protégés dans son sillage. Dès que Daphné arriva à la dernière marche, il sauta rapidement sur le tapis pour dégager l'entrée.

Les nouveaux Serpentards rejoignirent ainsi une salle immense et magnifique, bercée de la lumière tamisée des torches qui se consumaient dans les petites niches sombres et de la bûche énorme qui flambait dans la cheminée. Un délicieux parfum de jasmin et de lys chatouillaient les narines de Sirius qui contemplait la Salle Commune que son père lui avait maintes fois décrit.

A ses côtés, Severus observait chaque détails du mobilier avec fascination, découvrant chaque parcelle de ce havre qui deviendrait sa maison pour les sept années à venir. Sowan était toujours pendu à son bras et lui expliquait à voix basse, les scènes historiques représentées sur les tableaux ou l'utilité des objets magiques posés ça et là. Sirius mit quelques secondes de rêvasserie à rejoindre Severus et les trois nouveaux serpents se retrouvèrent prêt de l'arche par laquelle ils étaient entrés pour détailler la pièce.

Sofas et fauteuils en cuir noir entouraient le manteau de marbre anthracite d'une cheminée qui aurait pu contenir une troupe d'elfes de maison assez conséquente. Des draperies de velours vert foncé et argent tombaient lourdement contre les pans de mur de gray, recouvrant parfois les boiseries sombres qui renforçaient les différentes alcôves creusant la roche.

Partout dans la pièce, des meubles en bois précieux servaient de support à des élèves travaillant à la lueur d'une chandelle, ou d'affichage pour les annonces de la maison. Des chaises duveteuses et des pouffes moelleux se trouvaient ça et là, face aux bureaux d'ébène et aux tables de chêne. Des tapis d'Orient à l'emblème des Serpentards ornaient le sol, épousant la plante des pieds des années supérieures qui trainaient encore dans la Salle Commune à pied nu.

« Voici la salle commune des Serpentards, notre maison à tous mes Chéris ! Il n'y a pas vraiment de règles à respecter ici, à part celles qui s'appliquent habituellement en société. Mais ne laissez pas traîner vos affaires partout, s'il vous plait, ou on ne s'y retrouvera plus et au bout de trois jours, ce sera le capharnaüm ! Les garçon, venez avec moi, je vais vous montrer le dortoir des première années.

-Mesdemoiselles, fit la voix cristalline de Narcissa, suivez-moi je vous prie. »

Du côté des garçons, Sirius jeta un regard autour de lui et scruta les quelques visages sur lesquels il pouvait déjà poser un nom : près de la cheminée, il y avait Vermillion Avery et à côté de lui, Gustave Crabe et Carrow Goyle, deux gorilles qui dépendaient du clan Malfoy. Sirius distinguait aussi deux garçons blonds qui se ressemblaient vaguement et qui se tenaient timidement dans le fond de la pièce. Ce devait être des sangs-mêlés car Sirius ne les connaissaient pas.

Du côté des filles, Sirius et Severus connaissaient bien sur Sowan McCloy qui détaillait le groupe de fille près de Narcissa. Il y avait quatre autres filles dans leur promotion, mais ils n'en connaissaient aucune. Instinctivement, Sirius pensa qu'il y aurait déjà beaucoup à faire avec Sowan qui semblait s'être auto-déclarée leur amie. Même si évidemment, quelques gloussements retentirent lorsque Narcissa entraina les jeunes filles vers une porte à droite de l'entrée.

Le groupe se scinda donc en deux, et entre les élèves qui avaient déjà sympathisé, il y eut quelques « bonne nuit » d'échanger avant que chacun ne monte de son côté. Sirius salua donc Sowan d'un bref hochement de tête alors que Severus lui, secouait la main pour lui souhaiter bonne nuit. La brunette répondit d'un sourire charmant et d'un clin d'œil complice à Severus qui rougit fortement.

Les deux garçons se dirigèrent donc vers le préfet qui les attendait près de la porte de gauche. Daphnée les entraina dans un escalier en colimaçon nettement plus élégant que celui, sinistre, qui leur avait permis d'arriver dans la Salle Commune. Il leur expliqua que les dortoirs allaient de plus en profondément et remontaient avec les promotions. Ainsi, le dortoir des premières années se trouvaient au septième sous-sol alors que les septièmes années dormaient dans la pièce attenant à la Salle Commune.

« Voila votre petit cocon mes poussins ! Un lit chacun, une armoire pour deux et la salle de bain est là, indiqua-t-il en pointant du doigt l'intérieur de la pièce. »

Rapidement, Daphné les abandonna sur le pallier en leur souhaitant à tous une bonne nuit. Sirius et Severus rentrèrent les premiers dans le dortoir, admirant les yeux écarquillés. Des lits à baldaquin entourés de lourds rideaux en velours vert leur tendaient les bras.

Au milieu de la pièce ronde, un amoncellement de malles et de valises attendaient sur un tapis duveteux, de retrouver leur propriétaires. Chaque lit possédait une table de chevet avec tiroir et une commode profonde se trouvait entre chaque paire de lit. De l'espace sous le sommier leur permettrait d'y glisser leurs bagages vides.

La tentation de se jeter sur le matelas qui semblait si moelleux et de se glisser dans les draps de soie démangea Severus qui préféra ne pas bouger tant que Sirius ne faisait rien, bien trop apeuré de commettre un impaire par rapport aux nombreuses règles des sangs-purs.

Et en effet, personne n'osa s'approcher de son lit : Carrow et Gustave restaient en retrait alors que Vermillion se rapprochait de l'un des lits qu'il avait sans doute repérer. Mais bien sur, les deux blonds sangs mêlé qui ignoraient les règles non écrite des sang pur s'avancèrent pour choisir un baldaquin. Ils comprirent toutefois bien vite leur bêtise en sentant les regards hostiles des autre garçons pesés sur eux.

« Qu'est-ce qui se passe ? demanda Severus perplexe.

-Ils attendent que je choisisse mon lit, expliqua Sirius. C'est un peu comme pour le placement à table, c'est au chef de clan de s'installer en premier … »

Sans faire de cérémonie, il se dirigea vers l'un des lits et se laissa tomber sur le matelas, avant de lancer un sourire amicale aux autres élèves. D'un signe de tête, il permit à Crabe, Goyle et Avery de s'assoir à leur tour, avant d'indiquer à Severus de prendre le lit à la gauche du sien. Les deux sangs mêlés attendirent néanmoins qu'il dise quelque chose, se gardant bien de commettre une nouvelle erreur.

« Bonsoir, je m'appelle Sirius Black et vous ? Demanda-t-il gentiment en leur souriant.

-Je suis Zachary McKenzie, répondit le plus grand des deux blonds en tendant une paume que Sirius serra avec joie.

-Et moi c'est Glenn Wenthworth, ajouta le plus petit en tendant sa main à son tour.

-Ravis de vous connaitre ! Voici Severus Snape, dit-il en présentant son ami qui serra timidement leurs deux mains dans la foulée. »

Les deux blonds repartirent vers leur lit tranquillement avant de ranger succinctement leurs affaires. Sirius se concentra à nouveau sur sa malle, fouillant la masse de bric-à-brac pour trouver un pyjama. A côté de lui, Severus avait l'air si mal à l'aise que Sirius grimaça. Pour le brun, cette aura qui émanait de Sirius et qui obligeait quiconque l'entourait à respecter ses volontés était dérangeante. Severus ne comprenait pas et ne pouvait s'empêcher de trouver cela malsain.

« Qu'Est-ce qu'il y a Sev' ? s'interrogea Sirius.

-Ils te traitent tous comme si tu étais un genre de roi. Tu n'as pas l'impression qu'ils sont hypocrites ? Demanda-t-il à voix basse.

-Sans doute. Ils ne me respectent pas, ils craignent juste mon nom. Tu sais, les Black sont l'actuelle seconde fortune du monde sorcier. Mon clan est le plus étendu et l'un des plus puissant d'Europe. Je ne te dis pas ça pour t'impressionner, mais pour t'expliquer que si tu restes mon ami, c'est possible que je t'attire des ennuis sans le vouloir. Ma famille n'a pas que des amis, et j'ai une multitude de cousis qui rêveraient de me voir perdre ma place à leur profit. Et ils ne sont pas tous aussi crétin que ce petit rat d'Hortense dont on parlait au diné. »

Severus avait pris un air grave. Il commençait à comprendre ce que le rang de son ami pouvait engendrer. Il en avait eu une preuve flagrante sous les yeux quelques secondes auparavant. C'était assez effrayant de se dire que d'un simple geste, Sirius pouvait influencer les actions de tous les sangs-purs qui l'entouraient.

« Ça doit être difficile. Je veux dire … Je vous trouvais un peu cynique toi et ta cousine Bellatrix pendant le banquet. Et ce que nous avons fait à Potter me semblait peut être un peu … Mais bon … »

Sirius ne répondit rien, lui souriant calmement.

« Je ne t'en voudrais pas si tu décides de fréquenter Zachary et Glenn par exemple. Je suis bien placé pour savoir qu'être mon ami n'est pas une position facile. Il y a de nombreux désavantages et tu devrais t'habituer à tout ça si nous devions devenir proches. Je préfère te prévenir, car si tu choisissais de préférer d'autres sangs-mêlés à moi, je ne t'en tiendrais pas rigueur. Si j'étais toi, je ne me fréquenterais pas, tu sais … »

Severus marqua un instant de surprise.

« Je refuse de me laisser influencer par la composition de mon sang. Je ne vois pas pourquoi je devrais fréquenter d'autres sangs-mêlés simplement pour éviter des problèmes. Si je suis ton ami, c'est parce que je l'ai décidé ! Et je n'ai pas l'intention de m'éloigner ! s'écria-t-il. Tu m'as défendu contre Potter, je peux bien supporter une famille un peu difficile et des règles un peu étrange. »

Sirius fronça les sourcils, puis finit par se détendre et sourire. Severus était définitivement quelqu'un de surprenant. Derrière une timidité presque maladive, se cachait une ténacité et un courage exemplaire. Sirius était vraiment heureux de l'avoir rencontré.

Sur ses paroles surprenantes de son ami, il continua de ranger ses vêtements et sortir les manuels pour les cours du lendemain, à moitié retourner pour pouvoir jeter un œil par-dessus son épaule. Ce n'était pas une position naturelle, même si ça en avait l'air, il était juste trop paranoïaque pour réussir à tourner le dos à un dortoir entier.

Près de lui, Severus le scrutait. Assis sur son lit, le jeune garçon détaillait son nouvel ami, cherchant à le comprendre, à la jauger. Même s'il était de nature discrète et n'aimait pas s'imposer, Severus était un fin observateur. Dans l'ombre, il furetait, à l'affut d'informations lui permettant de mieux comprendre ce qui l'entourait.

Sirius aimait être le centre d'attention, pas de doute là-dessus. Quoiqu'il en dise, Il en avait l'habitude et appréciait cette attention déférente. Il était aussi très conscient de l'aura de charisme qui l'entourait et du fait qu'il n'hésitait pas à en jouer, comme il l'avait montré tout à l'heure. Même si il pouvait faire le bien et jouer de sa position pour détendre l'atmosphère, il pouvait aussi se montrer impitoyable, comme avec Potter. Tout cela laissait à penser que Sirius était quelqu'un de potentiellement dangereux. Et pourtant Severus ne pouvait que lui faire confiance, compte tenu de sa réaction protectrice face aux brimades de Potter.

Il projetait également une aura de puissance et de confiance en lui rayonnante. Son impulsivité était surprenante chez quelqu'un qui avait reçu une éducation comme celle qu'il lui avait décrite, mais cela ne faisait que confirmer la force de caractère et la détermination dont il pouvait faire preuve.

Sans le vouloir, Severus s'en sentait très troublé. Lui qui était si faible et si timide, lui qui n'osait pas s'imposer ou seulement lorsqu'il se sentait en confiance, lui qui n'était qu'un sang mêlé au milieu de l'aristocratie anglaise. Même s'il ne pouvait le comprendre, il entendait parfaitement l'ensemble titanesque de responsabilités qui assaillirait bientôt Sirius. Et forcément, cela ne pouvait qu'influencer sa personnalité. L'homme est un loup pour l'homme, pensa Severus.

Mais derrière ses yeux pétillants de malice, il percevait les nuances plus sombres d'une solitude pesante. Car derrière tout ce pouvoir, toute cette assurance et toutes ses responsabilités, se cachait un garçon de douze ans qui entrait au collège, se séparant ainsi de sa famille, noyau dur qui l'aidait à survivre au milieu des prédateurs.

Le cœur de Severus se serra et il eut subitement envie de prendre Sirius dans ses bras pour lui montrer qu'il serait son ami et qu'il l'aiderait toujours, tant qu'il le pourrait, à alléger cette solitude vorace. Le brun bloqua un instant, se rendant compte qu'il était observé. Aussi, il se remit à fouiller sa malle pour extirper un pyjama.

Sirius sur le lit attenant ne prit pas le temps de tirer les rideaux et se déshabilla rapidement pour revêtir l'habit de soie noire qu'il portait pour dormir. Dans son coin, Severus loucha honteusement à son ensemble vert kaki en coton. Bien qu'il ne soit pas à plaindre financièrement, puisque élevé dans le luxe des Prince, Severus ne pouvait s'empêcher de se sentir inférieur en voyant son ami.

Sa mère lui disait souvent qu'il valait autant que n'importe quel sang pur, qu'il était brillant et qu'il ne devait jamais se laisser influencer par son rang. Ce n'était pas parce qu'aux yeux d'un microcosme tyrannique, il était inférieur, qu'il était vraiment. Elle lui chuchotait souvent qu'il avait un don pour la magie et qu'il serait aussi doué qu'elle avait pu l'être, voir plus.

Et puis son père aussi, lui avait souvent prouvé que le sang ne signifiait rien en soit. En temps que moldu, il avait tout de même épouser l'une des héritières les plus en vue de sa génération et travaillait comme consultant auprès du Ministre de la Magie, Ariès Black.

Apaisé par l'image mentale de ses parents, Severus soupira un peu et se déshabilla rapidement pour se changer, sans tirer les rideaux. Il devait combattre sa timidité s'il voulait s'épanouir dans le château et ça commençait par là. En face, Sirius lui souriait.

« Tu veux venir voir ? J'ai un truc à te montrer ! Proposa-t-il en tendant la main à Severus.

-Bien sur ! Accepta le garçon en attrapant sa main pour bondir sur le baldaquin voisin. »

Lentement, Sirius sortit un petit rectangle emballé dans du papier kraft du dessous de son oreiller. Il déballa précautionneusement le paquet et dévoila un miroir mat et brillant à la fois qui reflétait passivement les appliques lumineuse au dessus du lit.

Sirius murmura une phrase et le miroir cessa subitement de refléter le plafond pour laisser entrevoir le dessous d'un lit, un papier vide de Chocogrenouille et un album bleu nuit qui devait contenir une collection de Cartes des Sorcières et Sorciers Célèbres au milieu de quelques moutons de poussière.

Severus se pencha sur le miroir que Sirius tenait au creux de sa paume. Brusquement, le paysage dans le miroir changea, une main attrapa le rectangle pour finalement laisser apparaitre le visage du garçon que Severus avait rencontré à la gare, le petit frère de Sirius.

« Siri ! Cria le petit garçon dans le miroir en approchant ses yeux bleu outremer du miroir. C'est trop beau ! C'est ta chambre, c'est Poudlard ? C'est ton lit ? Montre-moi, montre-moi !

-Reg. Comment vas-tu ? Calme toi un peu, je vais te montrer attend, lança-t-il avec entrain en ouvrant le rideau pour offrir une vue panoramique du dortoir à son frère. Tu te rappelle de mon frère, Regulus ? Murmura-t-il enfin en se tournant vers son ami alors que le reflet de Regulus pouffait de rire et tapait des mains. »

Severus sourit tendrement en voyant l'amour fraternel et la fierté briller dans les prunelles de son ami. C'était émouvant. Il avait beau se plaindre de son enfance solitaire et difficile, Sirius avait au moins grandi entre son frère et ses cousines, sans compter les amis de sa famille, comme les Malfoy. Severus lui, était fils unique et en avait beaucoup souffert. Il aurait tellement aimé avoir une petite sœur ou un petit frère …

« Alors ça te plait Reggy ?

-Oh oui ! C'est magnifique ! Ah vivement l'année prochaine ! Je suis tellement impatient de venir ici et de te rejoindre à Poudlard ! S'enthousiasma Regulus en papillonnant.

-Calme toi, tu as bien le temps va ! Rit Sirius en lançant un clin d'œil à Severus qui observait les deux frères d'un regard attendri et un poil envieux. »

Brusquement, le visage jovial de Regulus devint blême. Il palissait à vue d'œil et Severus voyait la panique gagner Sirius. Discrètement, le garçon décala son miroir pour laisser apparaitre la silhouette impressionnante d'une femme au chignon haut dans l'encadrâmes de la porte.

-Je dois vous laissez, mère viens de me demander pourquoi elle m'entend marmonner, chuchota-t-il, baissé contre son oreiller. A demain, Siri !

-A demain Reg ! Et n'oublie pas, pas de sucre dans le thé, tiens toi droit, ne tremble pas, et prend ta fourchette avec la main gauche surtout !

-Merci, souffla le jeune garçon. »

Puis le miroir ne renvoya plus soudain que le reflet de Sirius. Le brun reposa le morceau de verre dans le papier et le remballa soigneusement avant de le ranger dans le tiroir de sa table de nuit. Il se redressa, s'asseyant en tailleur près de son oreiller, juste en face de Severus. Son front était barré d'une ride marquée et il pinçait les lèvres.

« Tu as l'air soucieux, se risqua Severus en remarquant sa mâchoire serrée.

-Ma mère voudrait faire de Regulus le prochain Premier Ministre et elle est très dure avec lui. Elle l'a été tout autant avec moi, mais il n'est pas aussi fort que moi. Je m'en fait pour lui. C'est un gamin tellement sensible. Il n'est pas capable de faire face à ses responsabilités pour l'instant. Et je ne suis pas sur qu'il en est vraiment envie. »

Face à cela, Severus ne sut quoi dire. Aussi, il se contenta de poser une paume sur les mains jointes de Sirius. Ce geste dut convenir et parvenir à le réconforter puisque le brun sourit gentiment.

« Je pense qu'on devrait se coucher. Demain, une longue journée nous attend ! Commença Sirius. »

Severus hocha simplement la tête avant de murmurer « bonne nuit ». Il grimpa dans son lit et constata bien vite que Sirius avait tiré ses rideaux. Il fit de même et se glissa entre les draps. Il remonta le duvet jusqu'à ces yeux et posa sa tête sur l'oreiller. Ses cheveux longs dénoués caressaient son cou et ses oreilles, le chatouillant.

Il respira l'odeur de la taie. Fraiche et douce, fleurant le jasmin. C'était très différent de chez lui. A l'Impasse, tout avait un lourd parfum ambré et boisé, mêlant la fragrance fruité de sa mère et celle plus musqué de son père. Ici, il n'avait aucun repère et dans la multitude d'odeurs, du chlore qui faisait briller les faïences de la salle de bain aux braises incandescentes de la cheminée dans la Salle Commune, du parfum anciens des fibres des tapis à la cire sur les boiseries, ne lui rappelait sa maison.

Il s'y ferait sans doute très vite, et surement qu'il éprouverait rapidement le manque de ce dortoir lorsqu'il rentrerait chez lui. Mais pour l'instant, il ne s'y sentait pas chez lui. Il faisait confiance au château pour lui faire changer d'opinion, mais il avait en cet instant, seulement besoin de la présence réconfortante de sa mère contre lui, pour se blottir au creux de ses bras.

Severus soupira faiblement quand de l'autre côté des tentures, s'éleva le murmure rauque d'un Sirius au bord du sommeil. Derrière le bruissement des draps des autres lits, il percevait ces paroles rassurantes.

« Ne t'inquiète pas Sev', tout va bien se passer … Et puis de toute façon, on sera ensemble. »

Après tout, il avait raison, tout allait bien se passer. Severus ferma doucement les yeux, et laissa ses pensées dérivées vers des songes entre Poudlard et l'Impasse, entre Sirius et ses parents. Parfois apparaissait Sowan et son ventre se serait, ou Regulus et une sorte de pincement au cœur l'atteignait.

Au bout de quelques minutes, il parvint à s'endormir, sombrant délicieusement dans les bras de Morphée. Il était tellement épuisé au final, qu'il n'entendit pas la lourde porte du dortoir pivoter sur ses gonds. Ni les pas étouffés par les tapis persan, ni le glissement des rideaux du baldaquin de Sirius. Et il n'entendit pas non plus Sirius sortir de son lit et s'engouffrer hors du dortoir sans un bruit …

* * *

><p><strong>Reviews =)<strong>

**La suite dans trois semaine**


	10. Chapitre 9

**Titre : Another Chance**

**Auteur : Yuki Shuhime et Ombrepluie**

**Type : Fiction Longue, Chapitre 9**

**Univers : Harry Potter**

**Rated : M**

**Couple : Lucius Malfoy/Sirius Black **

**Résumé : Et si lorsque Sirius était passé à travers le voile, il n'était pas mort ? Et si au lieu de prendre, le voile pouvait offrir ? Offrir une autre chance.**

**Disclammer : Tout à JKR**

* * *

><p><span>Chapitre 9 <span>

La paume de sa main serra doucement la sienne et ses longs cheveux blonds effleurèrent en un bruissement imperceptible les lourds rideaux de velours dissimulant le baldaquin aux regards. A côté, Severus respirait calmement, lourdement plongé dans le monde douillet du sommeil, et s'il n'avait pas été entrainé à détecter les présences ennemies dès son plus jeune âge, Sirius n'aurait surement pas deviné que quelqu'un avait pénétré dans le dortoir.

Sirius n'eut même pas besoin de lever les yeux pour savoir qui venait d'ouvrir ses rideaux et avait glissé ses doigts entre les siens. L'odeur délicatement musquée de la peau du blond et le parfum de ses cheveux suffirent pour que Sirius reconnaisse son ami.

Il se redressa lentement pour s'adosser à l'amoncellement de coussins contre la tête de lit. Lucius se tenait à genoux sur le matelas, ses mèches lâches tombant sur son front alors qu'il baissait la tête pour ne pas se cogner contre le linteau. Sa lèvre trembla légèrement lorsqu'il lui murmura de le suivre en passant son autre main dans ses cheveux, révélant son visage aux lèvres rouges sang et au teint opalin.

L'éclat dans ses prunelles et le lac de mercure en fusion dans lequel il plongeait en le regardant convainquirent Sirius de le suivre plus qu'un millier de mots. Avec toute la discrétion que son corps svelte lui permettait, il s'extirpa de sa couverture et glissa ses pieds dans les pantoufles rembourrées que sa mère avait absolument voulu qu'il emmène pour ne pas attraper une pneumopathie.

Désignant d'un signe de tête son pyjama de soie noire, Sirius se demandait s'il devait se rhabiller, mais Lucius hocha la tête à son tour en lui envoyant la robe de chambre assortie qui reposait sur la malle au pied du lit. Sirius sourit et revêtit le vêtement avant de glisser à nouveau sa paume dans celle du blond pour le suivre hors du dortoir.

Ils sortirent de la salle commune, traversant la pièce principale sur la pointe des pieds pour ne pas déranger les quelques personnes encore éveillées -dont Andromeda qui avait l'air très occupée avec Dolohov- et se glissèrent à travers le trou de la statue dans le plus grand silence.

Pendant de longues minutes, Sirius se concentra exclusivement sur les battements de son cœur et l'éblouissante cape aux reflets argent que portait Lucius. Ils filaient dans les couloirs sans se lâcher, tantôt marchant tantôt courant ce qui faisait onduler les mèches blondes le long du dos de Lucius.

Lorsqu'ils parvinrent enfin à un croisement entre deux couloirs, ils purent s'arrêter une minute, dissimulés dans l'ombre d'une tapisserie mouvante afin d'observer les horizons. Leur proximité était beaucoup trop soudaine pour que Sirius adapte sa réaction, aussi il se contenta d'inspirer de toutes ses forces pour savourer la fragrance délicate des cheveux de Lucius en se souvenant de leurs nombreuses escapades dans les bois entourant le Manoir Malfoy, quand ils se retrouvaient dans une petite grotte et qu'ils restaient tapis là des heures durant à observer la forêt.

Sirius ne se rendit compte que quelques secondes trop tard que Lucius lui parlait et ne put répondre, trop orgueilleux pour avouer qu'il n'avait pas écouté et trop fier pour lui faire répéter. Le blond dut deviner puisqu'il répéta de lui-même ce qu'il venait de dire, se rapprochant un peu plus pour le chuchoter à son oreille.

« Je t'emmène dans mon endroit préféré du château. J'ai envie de te faire découvrir ça. J'y vais souvent en pleine nuit, lorsque je ne parviens pas à dormir.

-Oh. »

Sirius se flagella mentalement de se montrer si peu loquace et déglutit -surement beaucoup trop bruyamment au goût de sa mère- avant de se pencher pour constater que le couloir qu'ils devaient emprunter était dégagé.

« Luce, on peut y aller ! »

Lucius hocha simplement la tête et entraina son compagnon à travers le corridor en longeant les murs. Sirius avait beau avoir dû apprendre par cœur la configuration de Poudlard, il était complètement perdu et ce n'est que lorsqu'il se rendit compte que son ami l'emmenait vers un immense escalier de bois, qu'il conclut que leur destination serait probablement l'une des nombreuses tours du château.

Il s'engagea à la suite du blond dans la spirale infernale qui les mènerait au sommet. Empêtré dans sa robe de chambre, Sirius tentait de suivre le rythme effréné de Lucius qui gravissait les marches avec une fluidité et une rapidité déconcertantes. Le délicieux craquement du bois et l'odeur de cire fraîchement appliquée étaient aussi grisants que le parfum que le blond laissait dans son sillage.

L'air se refroidissait à mesure qu'ils montaient et, dès qu'il perçut le bruissement du vent dans ses cheveux, Sirius sut qu'ils étaient presque arrivés. Malgré l'obscurité de la nuit, la lune pleine veillait comme une immense lanterne sur le parc du château. Sirius distingua ses rayons au détour du dernier tournant et accéléra l'allure pour rejoindre Lucius qui l'attendait déjà au-dessus de l'escalier.

Il monta la dernière volée de marches, impatient, et déboucha enfin au sommet de la tour. Sans décrocher un mot, Lucius prit sa main à nouveau et l'entraîna au bord d'un petit muret qui portait des crénelures, vestiges des temps anciens. Les bourrasques de vent frais faisaient danser leurs cheveux, mêlant les mèches brunes et blondes en de jolis tourbillons.

Sirius faisait à peine attention au décor de la tour. Vaste sol dallé en pierre des champs, haut garde-corps en fer ouvragé et une torche dans son applique à l'entrée des escaliers pour guider leurs pas sans les empêcher de voir distinctement le ciel. C'était presque trop banal, mais Sirius avait immédiatement deviné que tout le faste de l'endroit résidait dans la vue qu'il offrait.

La cour du château s'étendait à ses pieds jusqu'à la surface noire et scintillante du lac, comme une émeraude sertie d'une obsidienne. Cette sombre pierre polie qui réfléchissait le ciel s'abandonnait aux bras du vent qui la troublait par moment de ses effleurements. Ceinturant toute cette beauté, la Forêt Interdite avait revêtu une robe ébène nimbée d'argent. Aguicheuse, elle promettait l'aventure et le mystère à l'œil curieux.

Mais le véritable joyau était le ciel. Sa splendeur s'étalait à l'infini, brillant à la lueur flamboyante des étoiles dont il était paré. Indifférent, il s'offrait au regard profane de l'homme, cet être si fragile et si éphémère qui ne comprendrait probablement jamais tout ce qui se cachait derrière l'éclat de son inatteignable perfection. Il laissait percevoir l'insondable vérité du temps et une beauté millénaire réunis en son immensité chatoyante, sachant que nul ne saurait jamais percer tous ses secrets.

Sirius plongea un instant tout son être dans cette vision mystique, presque irréelle, profitant de la magnificence qui était à sa portée. Plus proche, moins stupéfiant mais tout aussi bouleversant, le visage pâle de Lucius scintillait sous les rayons de lune. L'astre de la nuit, plus belle encore que les constellations qui l'entouraient, resplendissait d'une blancheur nacrée aussi surréaliste que le sourire sincère mais bourré de regrets de Lucius à ses côtés.

Le blond détourna le regard, gêné que les prunelles outremer le scrutent ainsi. Mais il n'y avait dans le regard de Sirius qu'une caresse, une volonté muette de percevoir son âme à travers le reflet du ciel. Il y avait tant de choses que Sirius voulait lui dire, et il y avait tant de choses qu'il avait envie d'entendre. Mais ce n'était pas à lui de parler, il devait attendre ce que le blond allait faire avant de décider quoique ce soit.

Aussi, ils restèrent là de longues minutes silencieuses, contemplant le ciel avec uniquement le bruissement du vent dans les feuilles des cyprès courbés au bord du lac pour venir troubler la sérénité du lieu. Les forces de la nature elles-mêmes finirent par se taire pour laisser la nuit étancher sa soif d'absolu.

Même la flamme qui brûlait dans son applique ne faisait plus le moindre bruit et il était plus difficile que jamais de rompre le silence pour les jeunes garçons. Lucius, qui avait perdu son regard au loin, dans les collines verdoyantes de la campagne anglaise, ferma les yeux avant de retrouver les orbes bleutées de Sirius.

Bien que le ciel lui offrait le plus merveilleux spectacle de son existence, le brun n'avait jamais détourné le regard du visage de Lucius, détaillant son profil aussi attentivement que sa face. Il laissait la puissance insidieuse de ses pupilles venir à bout du mutisme de son compagnon.

Cependant, il ne sut jamais si c'était parce qu'il le fixait avec insistance depuis plusieurs minutes, ou simplement parce qu'il l'avait décidé ainsi, que Lucius entrouvrit les lèvres. Presque instinctivement, leurs mains jusque-là entrelacées, se séparèrent quand le blond pivota pour lui faire face. Du dos de sa paume, il effleura un instant sa joue avant de plonger définitivement son regard dans le sien.

« Sirius. Je voudrais te demander pardon, murmura-t-il avec un ton d'une douceur déroutante. Pardon de t'avoir abandonné, pardon d'avoir trahi mes promesses, pardon de m'être comporté comme un imbécile, pardon de ne pas t'avoir fait confiance, pardon de t'avoir fait du mal, pardon de t'avoir laissé alors que tu avais besoin de moi. »

Sirius était estomaqué. Son ventre se serra et il eut subitement la nausée ainsi qu'une prodigieuse envie de voler. Toutes ses années, il avait cru que si Lucius était parti, c'était de sa faute. Qu'il avait trouvé à Poudlard des amis plus précieux qu'il ne le serait jamais et qu'il avait préféré ne plus répondre à ses lettres qu'affronter ses larmes d'enfant.

Mais Sirius n'était plus un enfant à présent, et rien n'obligeait le blond à s'excuser. Encore moins de cette manière … Il avait l'air tellement sincère, tellement honnête, tellement blessé aussi, autant par son attitude que par ce que ses propos lui renvoyaient. Et Sirius ne se souvenait pas d'avoir déjà vu son ami ainsi.

Le précieux masque de froideur des Malfoy devait faire partie de leur patrimoine au moins autant que le Manoir et la fameuse canne à pommeau que les héritiers se transmettaient de génération en génération. Et là, Lucius se montrait à cœur ouvert, le visage déformé par la peine et la culpabilité.

Sirius fut aussi déstabilisé par l'expression de son visage que par la puissance des mots qu'il avait employés. Autant Sirius savait jouer de ses charmes pour parvenir à ses fins, se servant de son visage d'ange et de ses pupilles envoûtantes pour attendrir quiconque se montrait en désaccord avec lui, autant Lucius était un adepte des mots. Il savait jouer avec les phrases pour leur donner mille et un sens, détourner le discours d'un adversaire ou renforcer le phrasé d'un allier. Certes son visage restait lisse et ses yeux vides, mais il y a avait dans ses mots tous les sentiments qu'il éprouvait.

Or aujourd'hui, Lucius avait oublié les convenances pour se montrer tel qu'il était à l'intérieur. Sirius ne sut quoi répondre. Il n'avait jamais vraiment été en colère après lui, puisqu'il avait toujours pensé que tout cela était de sa faute. Il aurait voulu savoir pourquoi, mais craignant d'heurter son compagnon qui avait fait déjà tellement, il se tut.

À ces côtés, le blond observait le ciel en silence. Il avait l'air soulagé d'un poids mais encore enchainé à un secret qu'il n'osait divulgué. Pourtant, il savait qu'il pouvait avoir confiance en Sirius, il savait qu'il pouvait lui confier son rêve. Mais ce qu'il craignait, c'était seulement qu'il ne le prenne pour un fou, qu'il ne se moque de lui et lui rétorque qu'il se berçait d'illusions.

Même s'il était plus jeune que lui, Sirius avait toujours eut un jugement très fin et extrêmement juste sur tout ce qui l'entourait. Lucius redoutait le moment où il devrait redescendre sur terre et quitter son monde d'illusion. Car il fallait être réaliste, après trois ans de recherches et d'innombrables journées passées à fouiller tous les ouvrages qu'il pouvait trouver, Lucius n'avait pas avancer.

Il savait qu'un jour ou l'autre, il devrait demander de l'aide ou renoncer, et parfaitement conscient que son père ne serait pas une seconde disposé à lui apportait ce qu'il nécessitait, il se demandait s'il ne trouverait pas le réconfort et le soutien en Sirius.

C'était tellement risqué pourtant, après autant d'années dans le silence et le secret. Après tout, peut être se fourvoyait-il, peut être que le Sirius admiratif et toujours prêt à l'accompagner dans des aventures farfelus avaient réellement laissé place à un jeune homme prêt à faire face à ses responsabilités.

Devant la maturité du brun, Lucius se sentait naïf de poursuivre encore ses chimères. Mais il n'était pas disposé à renoncer. C'était là l'une des valeurs des Malfoy, la détermination. Et Lucius le prouverait en réussissant son entreprise. Après tout, Sirius serait d'une aide précieuse, s'il ne le prenait pas pour un déséquilibré !

« Tu sais, souffla-t-il, je ne voulais pas m'éloigner. J'ai juste été très pris par … mes expérimentations. Tellement que j'oubliais le monde autour de moi. Je ne voyais pas le temps passé. Tellement que parfois je recevais la liste des fournitures pour l'année suivante et je me demandais pourquoi il nous l'envoyait si tôt avant de réaliser que les vacances étaient déjà terminées. Et après, j'étais ici, à Poudlard … »

Il y eut un temps de flottement qui angoissa Lucius, il avait lancé le sujet, c'était à Sirius de rétorquer à présent. Puis, au bout de quelques secondes interminable, le brun esquissa un faible sourire.

« Et ça en a valu la peine ? demanda-t-il d'un ton intéressé. Je veux dire, tu as réussi ?

-Pas exactement non. »

Avoué son échec était aussi difficile qu'il l'avait imaginé et le froncement de sourcil suspicieux de Sirius n'arrangea rien au sentiment de malaise qui envahissait Lucius. Le regard à nouveau affreusement vide, il se focalisa sur le lac où la lune se reflétait paresseusement.

« Comment ça ?

-Et bien à vrai dire, je ne parviens pas à trouver ce qui m'est indispensable pour commencer ce que je souhaite accomplir.

-Arrête de parler par énigmes Luce, explique moi, je sais bien que je n'ai pas ton intelligence et la précision de ton phrasé, mais j'ai quand même un cerveau ! Qui fonctionne plutôt bien aux dernières nouvelles.

-Bon. Je voudrais que tu me promettes de ne jamais en parler à qui que ce soit ! Le peux-tu ?

-Bien sur ! Mais pourquoi tant de mystère, tu cherches à commettre un meurtre ou quoi ?

-Ne plaisante pas avec ça Sirius, je suis très sérieux et si je m'accepte de m'ouvrir à toi, ce n'est pas pour recevoir tes moqueries ! Garde ça pour Bella, elle aime ça, elle au moins. »

Sentant son ami se fermer, Sirius se rendit compte qu'il l'avait blessé. Il se sentit immédiatement coupable et aurait voulu effacé ce qu'il venait de dire. Tranquillement, il se rapprocha du blond qui fixait à nouveau le lac et posa une main sur son flan. Il pressa du bout de ses doigts et s'excusa au creux de son oreille, trop effrayé à l'idée d'avoir sérieusement blessé Lucius.

« Pardon, je ne voulais pas dire ça ! Luce, s'il te plait explique moi, je veux savoir ce qui te tient tellement à cœur. »

Sa voix chevrotante avec une lèvre à peine tremblante et une moue désabusée eurent raison de Lucius qui se laissa attendrir par le brun et pivota à nouveau pour lui faire face. Néanmoins, la paume de Sirius resta sur sa hanche et il ne dit rien.

« Quand j'étais petit et que mon père m'a appris à lire, il m'a offert un vieux livre qui avait appartenu à ma mère. Il m'a expliqué que c'était là son conte favoris et qu'elle n'avait de cesse lorsqu'elle était enceinte, de me lire cette histoire. Aussi, j'appris à déchiffrer les lettres en découvrant cette histoire. En grandissant, j'ai compris que le livre était en fait une légende dont les faits ressemblaient de façon assez cocasse à bon nombre d'histoires de famille que m'avait raconté mon père. J'ai commencé à me dire que ce conte était peut être une histoire vraie et que le sorcier dont il décrivait la vie avait surement existé.

-Je ne vois pas le rapport avec tes expérimentations, interrogea Sirius sans cesser de fixer Lucius, le mettant probablement mal à l'aise.

-J'y viens, un peu de patience. Pour faire court, je veux retrouver la trace de ce sorcier ! Enfin, de ses descendants si possible et de sa tombe. Je sais que ça tienne de la folie et qu'il est impossible que je réussisse un jour, mais s'il pouvait y avoir une toute petite chance que ça fonctionne, je veux essayer et tout faire pour y arriver ! »

Tant de détermination secouait la voix rauque de Lucius que le brun se sentait désarçonné. Il n'avait jamais son ami prendre autant à cœur une entreprise, lui qui relativisait toujours en ne considérant que ce qu'il était obligé de faire d'un air blasé. Là c'était différent, il y avait de la passion dans sa voix et la flamme de la volonté brillait au fond de ses pupilles d'acier.

Après un moment de réflexion, Sirius finit par vouloir en savoir plus. Si ce sorcier pouvait bouleverser Lucius à ce point, il voulait l'aider à le retrouver !

« Et qu'est-ce que tu sais de ce sorcier ? Demanda-t-il avec intérêt.

-Malheureusement pas grand-chose. Je connais son prénom, celui de sa femme et je possède dans le conte, une description assez précise du lieu où ils vivaient qui permettrait de situer géographiquement sa propriété. Pour l'époque, je suppose que ça se passe juste après la grande purge du treizième siècle et surement avant l'épidémie de peste. Mais rien de sur, ce ne sont que des suppositions.

-Et tu as pensé à faire expertiser le manuscrit pour le dater ? Ca pourrait nous renseigner sur l'époque ! Signala Sirius en fronçant les sourcils, signe que son cerveau commençait à s'agiter.

-En fait je ne suis pas sur que le manuscrit date du vivant du sorcier, et puis ce n'est peut être qu'une parmi des milliers de copies, on en sait rien !

-Et j'imagine que tu as déjà du chercher dans les arbres généalogiques des grandes familles ?

-Oui mais pour la plupart, impossible de remonter avant le seizième sans voir les archives personnelles des clans ! Ce que je trouve à la bibliothèque s'arrête la plupart du temps au dix-huitième. Après, ce n'était pas un Malfoy, c'est tout ce que je peux affirmer, répondit-il déçu

-Et je peux savoir pourquoi tu tiens tant à retrouver la trace de ce sorcier ? Il a fait quoi de si extraordinaire pour que tu t'acharnes à ce point ? »

Lucius ne dit pas un mot pendant quelques minutes. Il laissait vagabonder son regard vers l'horizon. Il ne se sentait pas près à avouer les raisons de son acharnement. Si Sirius acceptait de l'aider alors qu'il était resté vague, il ne voulait prendre le risque que le brun ne change d'avis en connaissant la vérité.

Il y avait quelque chose dans ce manuscrit qui le convainquait de sa véracité mais peut être était-il le seul à penser cela, aveuglé par son rêve insensé … Et dans ce cas, il perdrait toute crédibilité comme héritier de sa famille. Il ne pouvait pas prendre le risque de divulguer des informations avant d'être certain que Sirius ne le trahirait pas. Après tout, cela faisait trois ans que les deux garçons ne s'étaient plus revus, comme savoir que la loyauté de Sirius envers lui était toujours intacte ?

Mais Sirius avait employé le pronom « nous », s'incluant de lui-même dans sa quête. Que devait-il conclure ? S'il commençait à douter du brun, il avait bien peur de devenir un jour aussi paranoïaque que l'était son père. C'était probablement le garçon le plus sincère et loyal qu'il connaissait, et quelque chose au fond de lui l'incitait à lui faire confiance !

« Si tu veux, je pourrais te faire lire le manuscrit, ainsi tu connaitrais toute l'histoire et tu aurais toutes les informations que je possède pour mes recherches, finit par dire Lucius en baissant les yeux pour fixer à nouveau Sirius. »

Il y avait dans son regard la même admiration que dans leur enfance. Sirius semblait prêt à tout faire pour lui venir en aide, ça se sentait dans son maintien et sa prestance. Il s'était ancré dans le sol, bien décidé à obtenir des réponses à ses questions. Lucius eut presque envie de rire. Ca ressemblait tellement à Sirius, lui qui se montrait toujours si chevaleresque !

« Bien sur que je veux ! Quand ? Où ? Maintenant ? Ici ? Répondit le brun avec une sorte de frénésie dans la voix.

-Demain c'est ton premier jour, normalement Slughorn ne devrait pas avoir chargé vos emplois du temps ! Je pense que tu seras libéré vers cinq heures. On peut peut être se retrouver dans la salle commune, j'emporterais le livre et nous irons nous promener dans le parc pour être tranquille ? Proposa Lucius toujours perdu dans l'immensité luisante du ciel.

-C'est parfait, s'enthousiasma Sirius en reportant à son tour son regard vers le lac. Tu sais, Luce … »

Sirius commença sa phrase mais ne sut comment poursuivre. Il voulait lui dire combien il lui avait manqué, combien il était heureux de le retrouver, combien il était fier d'être son ami, combien il se sentait flatté qu'il partage avec lui son secret et combien il était ravi de pouvoir l'aider.

Mais rien ne sortait de ses lèvres. Pas un mot ne franchissait sa gorge. Il était comme tétanisé. Lucius avait pourtant fait le premier pas en s'excusant, puis en lui expliquant ce qu'il faisait secrètement l'été. C'était à son tour de lui assurer qu'il lui pardonnait et qu'il serait toujours là pour lui.

Sirius se mordit la lèvre en se retournant vers Lucius. Son corps plutôt massif même s'il ne dépassait pas le mètre quatre-vingt se tenait droit contre le muret formé par les remparts. La courbure de son dos était impeccable et son port de tête altier accentuait la perfection de sa gorge pâle.

Ses longs cheveux blond aux reflets argents sous les rayons de la lune, tombaient en cascade sur ses épaules alors que quelques mèches rebelles barraient son visage, l'obligeant à passer régulièrement une main dans ses cheveux pour les caller derrière son oreille.

Son nez grand et droit soulignait son front volontaire et une mâchoire carrée. Ses sourcils parfaitement dessinés soulignait un regard aussi dur que l'acier ou aussi un intense qu'un lac de mercure en fusion. Ses lèvres pleines et rougies par l'air frais restaient bloquées en une moue absolument délicieuse qui ne laissait deviner à quoi il pouvait bien penser.

Ses grandes paumes aux doigts fins reposaient sur la pierre, immobiles, montrant l'étendu de son contrôle alors que Sirius se sentait toujours obligé de tortiller ses doigts quand il était mal à l'aise. Tout dans son attitude montrait la sagesse et la maturité d'un garçon devenant un homme.

Sa voix, devenue rauque alors que son rire d'enfant était si cristallin, contrastait avec la douceur de ses paroles. Perdu dans sa contemplation, Sirius perdait chaque seconde le courage de lui dire ce qu'il ressentait. Il s'attarda encore sur la magnifique robe de nuit en soie argent que Lucius avait revêtue, aussi lisse et chatoyante que la surface calme du lac.

Troublé, Sirius s'avança pour se rapprocher de Lucius. Il y avait chez le blond quelque chose qui le fascinait. Il aurait voulu passer ses doigts parmi les mèches argents pour savoir si elles étaient aussi douce qu'elle paraissait, effleurer sa joue pour voir si sa peau était aussi froide que son expression, poser la main sur son cœur pour savoir s'il était aussi vide que ses prunelles.

Une brise plus fraiche que les précédents vint caresser sa nuque et Sirius frissonna. Il n'avait pas remarqué que depuis plusieurs minutes, ses mains tremblaient et ses lèvres bleuissaient à vue d'œil. En revanche, ça n'avait pas échapper à Lucius qui se retourna vers lui avant de décrocher sa cape fourrée pour la poser sur les épaules de Sirius.

Instantanément, les grelottements cessèrent et Sirius aurait voulu fermer les yeux pour mieux se blottir dans la douce fourrure, encore chaude du corps de Lucius, emplie de son parfum envoutant. Il aurait voulu enfouir son visage dans les poils duveteux pour inspirer le plus fort possible la fragrance délicieuse qui faisait chavirer ses sens.

Sans un mot, comme dopé par le confort et la douche chaleur de la cape, Sirius se rapprocha encore, touchant presque le torse de Lucius avec le plat de sa paume. Il n'osait franchir le pas, néanmoins ce fut le blond qui l'enlaça de ses bras fins pour venir nicher sa tête au creux de son cou.

Son visage pressé dans les mèches blondes, Sirius s'abandonna à cette étreinte fermant les yeux avant de glisser ses propres bras autour des hanches de Lucius. D'un soupir d'aise, il enfouit davantage encore son nez dans le cou du blond, tellement avide de son odeur qu'il aurait voulu la gouter.

Une fois encore, comme dans le train un peu plus tôt, il sentit son cœur se serrer et son ventre se tordre. Ses entrailles se nouaient dans son abdomen et les battements de son cœur devinrent frénétique dans sa poitrine. Il devait avoir recommencer à trembler puisque Lucius se mit à faire de grands cercles dans son dos pour le réchauffer.

Et pourtant Sirius n'avait pas froid. Il se sentait bouillir à l'intérieur, son pouls frappant à ses tempes comme si sa tête allait exploser. Le bas de son ventre lui faisait mal et il avait les jambes coupées. Voyant qu'il tremblait toujours comme une feuille, Lucius s'écarta un peu pour lui faire face.

Derrière le vide intersidéral de ses pupilles, Sirius décelait une infime parcelle d'inquiétude. Il laissait entrevoir une flamiche, dansant parmi l'orage qui ne demandait qu'à croitre. Alors, enhardis par la brûlure dans son ventre, Sirius se mit sur la pointe des pieds et posa doucement ses lèvres sur celles de Lucius.

N'osant pas bouger, il resta ainsi, les yeux clos avant de sentir les bras du blond couler autour de ses hanches pour l'enlacer avec plus de fermeté qu'auparavant. Il avait l'impression de pouvoir se reposer sur ses bras à tout jamais aussi ne retira-t-il pas ses lèvres, laissant au blond le loisir de le faire s'il le souhaitait.

Mais Lucius ne le souhaitait pas car il glissa doucement sa langue entre les lèvres du brun qui ouvrit bêtement la bouche. Le contact brûlant et humide de la langue de Lucius caressant la sienne bouleversa Sirius qui serra compulsivement le cou de Lucius, s'accrochant à lui comme s'il allait s'effondrer.

Le corps de Lucius contre le sien l'acculait contre le petit muret et il sentait le vide derrière lui, abrupt et effrayant. Il pensait qu'il préférerait tomber que le blond le lâche, souhaitant prolonger cette étreinte à l'infini. Il répondit à la caresse du blond, imitant ses gestes avec une gaucherie attendrissante.

Voyant que Sirius commençait à réclamer plus, Lucius se recula brusquement, arrachant ses lèvres à la douce volupté de leurs compagnes. Il y avait dans le visage du brun, une déception telle que Lucius prit peur et se retourna brusquement pour inspirer à fond deux, trois fois.

Il fallait qu'il se contrôle. Déjà dans le train, la proximité avec le brun et leurs retrouvailles avaient amené une réaction démesuré, mais ce soir encore, il s'abandonnait à ses pulsions. Et au lieu de résister, Sirius l'encourageait, ayant raison du peu de conscience qui lui restait. Il fallait qu'il se contrôle, mais lorsque le brun était dans les parages, Lucius cédait misérablement à ses plus basses envies, incapables de retenir ses émotions.

Réalisant que Sirius le scrutait toujours, interrogatif, se demandant sans doute s'il avait fait quelque chose mal, Lucius dut se retourner à nouveau pour lui faire face. Il y avait dans les prunelles outremer de ce garçon une telle passion, une telle envie qu'il était difficile d'y résister.

A le regarder ainsi, Lucius ne pensait qu'à dévorer ses lèvres et l'embrasser comme un perdu jusqu'à s'étouffer ! Lentement, il s'approcha encore du brun, effleurant sa joue rougie du dos de la main.

« Sissi, ne me tente pas, je t'en pris. »

Il y avait une supplique dans ses yeux et lorsqu'il fit à nouveau volt face pour quitter la tour d'astronomie, Lucius eut l'impression de l'abandonner. Encore … Dévalant l'escalier, il aurait voulu faire demi tour et retrouver la chaleur du torse du brun contre le sien et il dut lutter contre lui-même pour continuer à descendre.

En haut des marches, Sirius l'avait regarder s'éloigner, toujours blotti dans la cape de fourrure. Malgré le départ précipité et les derniers mots que Lucius avait prononcé. Il se sentait le plus heureux du monde. Resserrant le tissu autour de son torse, il se pencha à nouveau sur la nuit, contemplant les étoiles comme s'il partageait avec elle, un secret millénaire.

* * *

><p><strong>Reviews =)<strong>

**La suite dans trois semaines (sans fautes !) Désolée pour le retard TT**


	11. Chapitre 10

**Titre : Another Chance**

**Auteur : Yuki Shuhime et Ombrepluie**

**Type : Fiction Longue, Chapitre 10**

**Univers : Harry Potter**

**Rated : M**

**Couple : Lucius Malfoy/Sirius Black **

**Résumé : Et si lorsque Sirius était passé à travers le voile, il n'était pas mort ? Et si au lieu de prendre, le voile pouvait offrir ? Offrir une autre chance.**

**Disclammer : Tout à JKR **

**Note de la bêta : merci de m'avoir confié ce chapitre !  
><strong>

**Chapitre 10**

Les premières lueurs de jour poignaient sur les tours du château, et Poudlard se parait des rayons de lumière comme d'une robe scintillante nappant chacune de ses pierres amoureusement. La Forêt interdite s'éveillait paresseusement de son sommeil, les arbres semblant s'étirer dans la brise fraiche du matin. Le parc, tellement paisible pendant la nuit, était déjà envahi d'élèves matinaux désirant se promener avant le début des cours.

Les bancs de pierre de la cour intérieure furent bientôt envahis d'années supérieures qui démarraient une heure plus tôt que les plus jeunes. Les tables de la Grande Salle se remplissaient à mesure que les elfes des cuisines envoyaient des mets toujours plus succulents pour le petit déjeuner des étudiants. Certains professeurs se tenaient à table, dégustant leur porridge avec une tasse de café, alors que les professeurs de Vol, de Soins en Créatures Magiques et de Botanique se rendaient déjà dans le parc pour préparer leurs cours.

Tout au fond des cachots, derrière la statue de Salazar Serpentard, la salle commune des vert et argent émergeait à son rythme. Les premières années ainsi que les deuxièmes et troisièmes années ne commençaient les cours qu'à huit heures alors que les élèves préparant leurs BUSES étaient debout depuis cinq heures pour se rendre à leur premier cours d'Arithmancie qui commençait à sept heures.

Certains ronchonnaient déjà de leurs emplois du temps alors que les plus paresseux sortaient à peine du lit. Lucius et ses amis Hugh et Britannicus -qu'on se le dise, le métis était bien obligé de se lever s'il ne voulait pas se retrouver tout seul- faisaient partie des « lève-tôt » de la maison et ils étaient déjà prêts à prendre le petit déjeuner quand le réveil magique de Sirius retentit.

Le brun ouvrit les yeux timidement, surpris de n'être assailli par aucune lumière. Evidemment, les dortoirs des Serpentards se trouvant sous le lac, il était plus qu'improbable que les rayons du soleil chatouillent ses joues pour le tirer du lit. Sirius émergea du tas de couvertures et constata avec surprise qu'il s'était endormi dans la cape argent duveteuse de Lucius.

Son cœur se serra en repensant à la veille mais il secoua rapidement la tête pour ne pas se laisser envahir de bon matin par des souvenirs aussi bouleversants. Il était déjà sept heures quinze quand le brun se décida à sortir du lit et compte tenu des emplois du temps distribués au banquet par Slughorn, il serait foutrement en retard s'il n'était pas prêt dans un quart d'heure.

A côté de son baldaquin, Severus dormait paisiblement, recroquevillé sur le côté gauche, une main calée sous son oreille. Le brun eut un sourire amusé et s'en voulut de déranger son ami en plein songe, mais le temps pressait. En posant une paume engourdie sur son épaule, il lui enjoignit de se réveiller avant de retourner vers ses affaires. Il fouilla sa malle à la recherche d'un uniforme, attrapa au passage sa baguette et une cravate avant de rejoindre la salle de bain où Vermillion Avery venait juste de sortir de la douche.

Les deux garçons se croisèrent et Sirius en profita pour demander au plus frêle où étaient leurs compagnons de dortoir. Apparemment, Carrow et Gustave étaient déjà partis déjeuner depuis une bonne demi-heure alors que Glenn et Zachary étaient déjà remontés et attendaient le début des cours dans la salle commune. Sirius le remercia et se dépêcha de se glisser sous la douche. Arriver en retard le premier jour, il ne pouvait pas se le permettre.

Severus entrouvrit les paupières en entendant le remue-ménage autour de son lit. Il avait vaguement perçu l'interpellation de Sirius qui lui suggérait de se réveiller mais elle ne lui avait pas paru opportune à ce moment là. Il avait préféré remonter sa couverture et se blottir un peu plus contre son oreiller de plume.

C'est un autre première année, Vermillion Avery si Severus se souvenait bien, qui lui signala qu'il était déjà sept heures trente et que dans une demi-heure, le cours du professeur Slughorn commencerait, avec ou sans lui. Comme il ne voulait pas manquer le premier petit déjeuner à Poudlard et encore moins arriver en retard à son premier cour -de potion qui plus est-, il bondit de son lit et s'activa à extirper de sa valise un uniforme un peu froissé.

Il mit un peu de temps à enfiler ses sous-vêtements, désireux de rester dissimulé derrière les rideaux de son baldaquin mais parvint tout de même à obtenir une allure convenable en quelques secondes. Timide et peu enclin à pénétrer dans la salle de bain et déranger Sirius dans une position délicate, Severus décida d'oublier la douche pour aujourd'hui et se contenta de lancer un sortilège pour coiffer ses cheveux.

Malheureusement, le seul effet du maléfice qui aurait du coiffer ses longues mèches ébène, fut de les enduire d'une substance qui ressemblait presque à de l'huile. Désespéré, Severus aspirait déjà à retourner dans son lit quand son ami sortit habillé de pied en cap de la salle d'eau attenante.

« Bonjour Sev' ! salua-t-il chaleureusement. Tu as bien do … Qu'est-ce que tu as fais à tes cheveux ? Ajouta-t-il en se tournant inopinément vers Severus alors qu'il attrapait son livre de potions pour le fourrer dans son sac.

-Je crois que j'ai loupé mon sortilège de shampoing, répondit-il penaud.

-Bah c'est pas grave, si tu les tires en arrière, personne n'y fera attention, rassura le brun en attrapant son sac par l'anse. Tu ne te douches pas ?

-Pas le temps, marmonna Severus en rougissant. »

Il se pencha vers son lit pour prendre son propre sac et se rendit à la suite de Sirius dans l'escalier en colimaçon menant à la salle commune, passant nerveusement sa main dans ses cheveux graisseux pour les plaquer en arrière comme lui avait conseillé le brun.

Lorsque les deux garçons débouchèrent de leur dortoir, ils constatèrent que la salle commune était presque vide. Dans un coin, Zach et Glenn faisaient une partie d'échec version sorciers en attendant l'heure du cours de Potions. Un groupe de filles de leur promotion auxquelles ils n'avaient jamais parlé discutaient sur des poufs autour de l'âtre rempli de cendre froide.

Apparemment, toute leur année était réunie ici, à part Avery et … Sowan McCloy surgit de nulle part devant Sirius et le salua d'un signe de la main avant d'enlacer brièvement Severus. Elle se tenait bien droite, son maintien illustrant son rang, et était particulièrement jolie dans la jupe assortie de socquettes qui composait l'uniforme féminin.

« Bonjour les garçons ! Alors, cette première nuit ? Pas trop mouvementée ? Déclama-t-elle d'une voix cristalline. »

Sirius eut soudainement la nausée. Les yeux perçants de la jeune fille semblaient scruter son âme et il avait l'impression qu'elle savait tout de sa petite escapade nocturne. Le brun déglutit un peu trop bruyamment comme toujours lorsqu'il était mal à l'aise et répondit avec un grand sourire.

« J'ai du régler son compte à mon polochon et le drap de dessous a été récalcitrant, mais dans l'ensemble, j'ai réussi à les dompter ! Et toi très chère ? Demanda-t-il d'un ton mielleux qui irrita la brunette et fit pouffer Severus. »

Sowan lança un regard noir à Sirius et déçu à Severus qui s'empourpra davantage. D'un geste vif et furtif, elle effleura les cheveux du garçon, s'enduisant le bout des doigts de la substance bizarre qui avait une couleur rose vif sur la peau pâle de l'écossaise.

« Euh Severus ? Tu es au courant que tu as ça partout sur le crâne ? Signala-t-elle avec une moue dégoutée en exhibant ses doigts souillés devant le nez du garçon.

-Pas besoin d'en rajouter McCloy, tu vois bien que tu l'embarrasses ! Défendit Sirius en jetant un œil à Severus qui baissait les yeux, le regard penaud.

-Et tu le laisses sortir comme ça ? Non sérieusement Black, et après ça se vente d'être le plus puissant des clans de Grande Bretagne, pouffa la brunette en sortant sa baguette. Ne bouge pas Severus, je vais te débarrasser de cette … chose ! »

Les paupières fermement serrées, le garçon releva la tête et attendit de sentir le sortilège frapper son cuir chevelu de plein fouet. Sowan avait prononcé la formule de l'enchantement de shampooinage et quand Severus passa à nouveau les doigts dans ses cheveux, il constata que ses mèches ébène étaient propres et douces. Elles dégageaient en outre un délicieux parfum de framboise.

« Merci beaucoup, souffla timidement Severus en adressant un sourire franc à la jeune fille.

-Pas de problème ! Bon, j'imagine que vous n'avez pas encore déjeuné ? On y va ? Proposa-t-elle en se dirigeant vers le trou de la statue. »

Sirius et Severus s'engagèrent à sa suite, le brun reniflant d'un air suspicieux son ami qui semblait recouvert d'une lotion aux fruits rouges. Il afficha un rictus désabusé et s'empressa de rattraper la brunette pour lui demander.

« McCloy, ta baguette, c'est quoi exactement ? »

Sowan s'arrêta net et montra au brun sa baguette très claire et très courte, le laissant l'admirer sans pour autant lui permettre de la toucher.

« Rameau de framboiser des Highlands et poil de crinière de centaure. Fabrication cent pour cent écossaise, pas comme le genre de camelote dont vous vous vantez en Angleterre ! Et pour répondre à ta question, oui, ça vient de là l'odeur des cheveux de Severus. Les baguettes écossaises de chez Angus Buchanan dégagent un parfum spécial, symbole de l'alchimie entre la baguette et son possesseur. Moi, c'est la framboise ! Et à chaque fois que j'utilise ma baguette, une odeur de framboise flotte dans l'air. Sympa non ? »

Sirius ne répondit rien et se remit à avancer l'air renfrogné. Derrière lui, Severus détaillait Sowan avec admiration, fixant sa baguette comme s'il était une merveille unique sur Terre. La jeune fille lança un clin d'œil complice à Severus et tous deux rattrapèrent bientôt Sirius qui venait d'atteindre l'escalier menant dans le hall.

Le petit déjeuner à la table des Serpentard était un rituel aussi organisé que n'importe quel repas et comme la veille, Severus découvrit que tous les élèves avaient gardé la même place, laissant des trous là où aurait dû être l'un ou l'autre ayant déjà terminé de manger.

Lorsque le trio pénétra dans la Grande Salle, Severus fut frappé par le silence qui régnait à la table des vert et argent. Du côté des lions, un vacarme épouvantable résonnait, faisant écho à celui un peu plus modéré des Poufsouffle. Du côté des Serdaigle, les conversations allaient bon train mais personne ne chuchotait comme s'était le cas chez les Serpentard.

Ce que le garçon ignorait mais que manifestement, Sirius savait fort bien, c'est qu'il y avait un détail indispensable à connaitre qui déterminait l'avenir d'un petit serpent dans sa maison. En effet, Bellatrix Black n'était pas du matin. Des deuxièmes années aux septièmes, tous les élèves connaissaient la règle tacite mais qu'il était préférable de respecter : nul ne devait troubler la préfère en chef pendant le petit déjeuner.

Elle était toujours d'une humeur massacrante lorsqu'elle pénétrait telle un zombie dans la Grande Salle et jusqu'au moment où elle s'était suffisamment goinfrée de rillettes de botrucs et de crème de brocolis au beurre de cacahuète. Et mis à part Rodolphus qui avait toutes ses faveurs et sans doute Sirius étant donné qu'il lui était impossible de le tuer, elle n'aurait pas donné cher de celui ou celle qui aurait osé lui parler.

C'est ainsi que des chuchotements vindicatifs s'élevèrent de la table au lieu de protestations ouvertes, lorsque, comme la veille, Sirius convia Severus à prendre place à côté de lui. Le scandale aurait pu être double si Sowan avait eu le malheur de s'assoir elle aussi à ses côtés, mais elle avait opté pour la droite de Severus.

Même si toute la tablée les observait, Sirius continuait d'agir comme s'il ne s'apercevait de rien et poursuivit la conversation qu'ils avaient tout trois entamée en arrivant dans la Grande Salle. Ils pronostiquaient le contenu des cours des différentes matières et avaient manifestement de gros désaccords.

« McCloy, avec tout mon respect, fit Sirius. Tu es folle.

-Quoi ? J'ai le droit de vouloir avoir des cours de dissection ! Répondit-elle innocemment.

-C'est dégoutant ! Non mais Severus dis-le-lui ! Insista le brun, un peu effrayé par les prunelles enflammées et le grand sourire de Sowan. »

Les deux jeunes gens qui se chamaillaient se tournèrent alors vers Severus, le prenant à témoin. Il y eut un moment de silence contemplatif avant que Sirius et Sowan n'éclatent de rire. Le garçon n'avait pas eu besoin de dire quoi que ce soit, son teint cadavérique et son expression éberluée suffirent à donner raison à Sirius.

« Désolé, ma chérie, intervint Daphné Parkinson, mais le vieux Sparkelmet ne nous a jamais donné de dissection à faire. Ton cours le plus passionnant avec ce vieux pervers sera d'apporter de l'eau aux Sombrals cette année. »

Britanicus Zabini fronça les sourcils alors que le châtain à la coupe asymétrique volait un scone dans son assiette d'un geste furtif mais gracieux.

« Non mais tu pourrais te servir dans les plats au lieu de voler ma nourriture ! Mais sinon, ajouta-t-il en se tournant vers Sowan. Il a raison. Vous aurez de la chance si vous voyez ne serait-ce qu'un centaure cette année. Sparkelmet prétend que les cours sur les créatures magiques ne devraient débuter qu'à partir de la troisième année. Au moins vous avez de la chance d'avoir Chudley comme professeur de défense contre les forces du mal. Nous à l'époque on a eut Glady Gladstone. »

Sirius constata avec stupeur qu'un frisson avait parcouru tous leurs aînés, Bellatrix y compris. Pour qu'un nom fasse frémir sa cousine qui n'hésitait pas à recourir au sortilège Doloris pour affirmer son autorité, la personne qui y était rattachée devait vraiment être redoutable.

« Enfin, elle n'est plus là, fit remarquer Narcissa d'une voix calme pleine de soulagement.

-Non, et heureusement, confirma Andromeda avant de faire face au trio de première année. Je vous envie tellement ! J'aurais tué pour avoir Chudley comme professeur de défense contre les forces du mal en première année. Bon je tuerais sans doute toujours pour l'avoir comme professeur, et je vais suivre ses cours encore cette année. Mais bon sang, c'est Chudley vous comprenez !

Bellatrix et son fiancé échangèrent un regard amusé alors que Wilkes, les jumeaux Rosier et Dolohov éclatèrent franchement de rire. Jamie Wilkes prit la parole d'une voix minaudant, imitant Andromeda faisant la moue.

« Oh Professeur ! Ne voudriez-vous pas me donner des cours de soutien ?

-Avec plaisir, répondit Evan Rosier en prenant une voix grave et rauque, plus posée que son propre timbre. Vous êtes mon élève préférée. Nous pourrions peut-être envisager d'oublier le vouvoiement …

-Oh Professeur ! couina Jamie en faisant mine de s'évanouir d'émotion. »

Tout le monde éclata de rire sauf Andromeda qui rougit violement. Antonin Dolohov prit sa main dans la sienne et la porta à sa bouche pour l'effleurer de ses lèvres, même s'il souriait, se forçant pour ne pas éclater de rire à son tour. Derrière Dromeda, Jamie et Evan, ses deux meilleurs amis, lui faisaient des grimaces pour le faire craquer.

« Moquez-vous si vous voulez, répondit la jeune femme avec aplomb, mais je ferais remarquer que ce n'est pas moi qui l'ai dévoré des yeux hier soir, quand il a été présenté par Dumbledore, fit-elle en fixant Elisabeth Rosier.

Lizzie haussa les épaules, ignorant le regard surpris et l'expression outrée de son frère jumeau. Elle échangea un regard complice avec Daphné avant de répondre innocemment.

« Je cherchais juste à voir si s'était vrai qu'il cachait ses cicatrices avec un sortilège de Cacheplaie. Elles ont tendance à miroiter à la lumière des chandelles. »

Severus leva timidement la tête en direction de Bellatrix qui lui adressa un sourire, l'encourageant à poser la question qui lui brûlait les lèvres. Le garçon sembla prendre son courage à deux, inspirant profondément avant de s'adresser à toute l'assistance.

« Excusez-moi de vous interrompre, mais qui est exactement ce Chudley ? Je veux dire, j'ai compris qu'il serait l'un de nos professeurs, mais tout le monde en parle comme s'il était très connu. »

Les regards étonnés de ceux qui l'avaient entendu se posèrent lourdement sur lui, et il se raidit, appréciant peu d'être le centre de l'attention. Pourtant Bellatrix se tourna vers lui et prit le temps de lui répondre en lui expliquant.

« Chudley est célèbre pour ses aventures autour du monde et pour avoir été le seul sorcier du monde occidental à être revenu en vie de la Vallée du Silence. C'est là que se trouve la porte des Enfers de l'hémisphère nord. On prétend qu'il est lui-même un incube, mais je doute que le professeur Dumbledore laisserait ses élèves s'exposer à un tel danger. Ca tient plus de mythe parce qu'il excessivement jeune et beau. On raconte aussi qu'un Inferus lui a lacéré la moitié du corps, mais je ne comprends pas comment il fait pour le cacher si c'était vrai. Enfin voila, c'est un peu une légende parmi les élèves.»

La bouche ouverte d'étonnement, Severus la dévisagea un instant puis plongea soudain dans la contemplation de son verre de jus de citrouille, devenu soudain passionnant. Heureusement, son malaise fut vite dissipé par un cri puissant, suivi du son d'un millier de battements d'ailes. Les hiboux arrivaient de la volière et Severus fut distrait par le nombre impressionnant de volatiles qui envahissait la pièce.

Sirius en revanche, grimaça en voyant l'escouade de rapaces qui fonçait vers lui. Il allait surement encore être enseveli sous les lettres et s'afficher ainsi dès le premier jour n'était pas forcément ce qu'il aurait souhaité. A côté de lui Sowan se moquait déjà du nombre d'enveloppes qui s'empilaient à côté du pichet de jus de citrouille.

« Mazette ! Mais t'as oublié de nous dire que t'étais un chanteur de rock super connu dans un autre pays ? S'exclama Britannicus les yeux ronds comme des billes devant l'avalanche de cartons et de parchemins.

-Si seulement ! geignit Sirius en rassemblant la pile de lettres qui commençait à s'étendre jusqu'à Britannicus.

Son air abattu avait l'air d'amuser immensément ses cousines qui pouffaient en le voyant pratiquement recouvert par son courrier.

« Attend de voir son courrier à la St-Valentin, se moqua Andromeda. Là il risque réellement de se retrouver enterré vivant. L'année dernière il a reçu quatre-vingt-six lettres des aînées de ministres et des jeunes filles de bonnes familles que mon père lui avait présentées.

À la simple mention de la St-Valentin, Sirius blanchit et ses trois cousines éclatèrent de rire. Chaque année, Février arrivait bien trop tôt et il se demandait si son entrée à Poudlard n'allait pas décupler le nombre de ses admiratrices. Il projetait déjà de rester couché le 14. Pour se venger de la plaisanterie de ses cousines, Sirius se tourna vers Bellatrix le visage fendu d'un immense sourire.

« Tu m'aides à démêler tout ça ? Les admiratrices à la poubelle et les lettres importantes en pile bien nette.

-Hey je ne suis pas ton elfe de maison, protesta la brune en toisant son cousin d'un rictus outré.

-Non, tu es mon second ! Insista le brun avec un sourire taquin. Et rappelle-moi la dix-huitième fonction d'un second ? »

Bella lui jeta un regard noir que personne à la table des Serptentard n'aurait aimé recevoir.

« Je déteste quand tu retournes le code contre moi ! Protesta Bellatrix.

-J'ai appris de la meilleure, complimenta Sirius en feignant de s'incliner. »

Bizarrement, au lieu de se sauter à la gorge, lui et Bellatrix se sourirent avec amusement. Puis Bella donna juste un petit coup de baguette et il ne resta plus que cinq lettres bien ordonnées devant lui. Les autres enveloppes prirent feu instantanément et Sirius soupira de soulagement.

« J'ai pris la peine de supprimer également les menaces de mort ! Ajouta-t-elle avec un sourire acerbe.

-Quelle prévenance ! Merci beaucoup, souffla-t-il en décidant d'ouvrir d'abord celle qui portait le sceau de la famille Black et l'écriture de son oncle. »

Il la lut tranquillement, son visage demeurant trop lisse pour que ce soit naturel. Aucune expression ne transparaissait de sa lecture et c'était assez étrange car Sirius n'avait pas cette capacité malfoyenne de rester insensible à toutes situations. Dans son cas, le manque de réaction spontanée était plutôt préoccupant.

« Un problème ? demanda Bella en se penchant sur son épaule.

-Rien de grave ne t'inquiète pas, finit par déclarer Sirius en passant la lettre à sa cousine.

Bellatrix fronça les sourcils. Avant de relever brutalement la tête et de fixer les jumeaux Rosier d'un regard tranchant comme un rasoir acéré. Un froid envahit la table et tout le monde se tournait à présent vers les deux roux que Sirius dévisageait avec stupeur. Mais ce fut Bella qui prit la parole d'un ton glacial.

« Dites-moi, Evan, Lizzie, vous avez eu des nouvelles de votre grand-père dernièrement ?

-Pourquoi ? intervint Evan sur la défensive.

-La dernière lettre que tu as reçue remonte à quand ? Insista la préfète-en-chef sans desserrer les dents.

-Juste avant la fin des vacances, je crois, intervint Lizzie, pourquoi Bella, que se passe-t-il ? »

Bella et Sirius échangèrent un long regard. Puis finalement Sirius haussa les épaules et Bellatrix se tourna vers les jumeaux, un sourire franc étirant son visage.

« Parce que sinon j'aurais versé du poison dans ton verre et celui de ton frère. Et ça m'aurait fait beaucoup de peine, car je vous apprécie vraiment, mais je n'aurais pas pu vous laisserapprocher Sirius plus longtemps, expliqua-t-elle en tendant la lettre à la rousse. Votre grand-père a œuvré contre nous, mais il s'est fait contrer par les Goyle. Mon père l'a interrogé et il a affirmé avoir agi seul. Mon père l'a cru. Apparemment, ses motifs sont personnels et Père n'a rien dit dans sa lettre à votre propos. Donc j'imagine que vous n'êtes au courant de rien ! »

Lizzie releva les yeux du parchemin, les mains tremblantes. Elle n'y croyait pas et son frère non plus au vu de la mine ahurie qu'il affichait. Ils échangèrent un regard, donnant l'impression de se parler par télépathie comme à leur habitude et se tournèrent à nouveau vers Bella et Sirius.

« Je peux vous jurer qu'on était au courant de rien. Grand-père, ça fait un moment qu'il est plus très bien, il passe beaucoup de temps à St Mangouste et ça doit faire des mois qu'on l'a pas vu. J'imagine qu'il a du délirer et agir n'importe comment. Nous tenons à nous excuser pour lui et à vous assurer que son comportement n'est pas représentatif de notre famille ! Déclama Lizzie alors qu'Evan était déjà en train d'envoyer un mot à son père par parchemin express.

-Ne t'inquiète pas Liz', je vous crois, intervint Sirius avant de changer brusquement de sujet. Au fait, où est Lucius ? »

Car depuis son arrivée dans la Grande Salle, le brun avait cherché son ami des yeux sans le trouver. Il n'y avait pas que lui qui manquait à l'appel et il imagina que si Hugh Nott, Aurora Maugrey et Cassandre Parkinson n'étaient pas là, c'était qu'il devait être avec sa bande d'amis.

Cette conclusion lui serra le cœur car il aurait aimé lui parler de ce qui s'était passé la veille, en haut de la tour d'Astronomie. Il finit comme si de rien n'était quand Britannicus lui expliqua qu'il était déjà en cours d'Arithmancie avec tout le groupe -lui-même ne suivant pas ce cours.

Sirius se reconcentra sur son assiette d'œufs au bacon avant que Sowan n'attire son attention le plus discrètement possible. Elle et Severus avait déjà terminé de manger et elle lui signala que leur premier cours commençait dans moins de dix minutes. Le brun se dépêcha d'engloutir son assiette, recevant un regard réprobateur de Narcissa qui lui rappela beaucoup trop sa mère, et attrapa les lettres qui restaient avant de se lever brusquement.

« Bon, c'est l'heure d'aller en potions ! On se voit au déjeuner, j'imagine. Bella ! Salua-t-il en quittant la table, suivit de Sowan qui avait pris Severus par le bras pour l'entrainer à la suite de Sirius. »

En se retournant, la brunette intercepta un coup d'œil très explicite de Bellatrix auquel elle répondit avec affront, soutenant son regard sans faiblir. Elle avait bien compris le petit manège de la second de Sirius, elle cherchait à l'intimider. Mais l'héritière des McCloy ne se laisserait pas impressionner !

Sirius, Sowan et Severus rejoignirent les cachots rapidement puisque le premier cours de la journée pour les Serpentards était celui de potion en compagnie des Serdaigles. Lorsqu'ils arrivèrent devant la salle de classe, toute leur promotion était déjà là et Sirius dut se retourner vers ses amis pour ne pas avoir à croiser le regard d'une des quatre filles qui le dévoraient des yeux en parlant à voix basse.

Sowan leur lança un regard qui en disait long sur ce qu'elle pensait d'elles et soupira. Dire qu'elle devrait partager son dortoir avec ces dindes toute l'année ! Entre eux, Severus semblait terriblement mal à l'aise. Il vacillait un peu, se tenant au bras de Sowan qui le retenait.

« Qu'est-ce qui se passe, Sev ? Demanda Sirius en fronçant les sourcils.

-Oh rien, je suis impatient de commencer ! J'adore les potions. Mais j'ai peur de ne pas être à la hauteur, avoua le garçon en regardant ses pieds avec insistance. »

Sirius attrapa son menton sans se rendre compte qu'il causait plus de trouble que d'apaisement à son ami, et le força à lever la tête.

« Ecoute-moi Severus, on commence tous les potions aujourd'hui, je ne vois pas pourquoi tu ne parviendrais pas à suivre les indications du professeur !

-Mais vous avez tous déjà pratiqué ! Moi j'ai juste le droit d'aider un peu ma maman quand elle prépare ses potions pour sa boutique, je sais pas autant de choses que vous ! »

Ce fut Sowan qui prit la parole, empêchant par la même Sirius de répondre.

« Ecoute Severus, si jamais tu es perdu, tu n'as qu'à me le dire, je te donnerai des conseils et je t'expliquerai. Mais à mon avis, tu n'en auras pas besoin ! Aie un peu confiance en toi, voyons ! »

Severus allait répliquer mais le professeur de potions ouvrit la porte de sa classe et les salua en les incitant à entrer. C'était un homme d'une cinquantaine d'années, assez corpulent aux cheveux gris passablement dressés sur son crâne. Il portait un ensemble pourpre de velours et semblait engoncé dans sa robe de sorcier qui ne lui permettrait surement pas de se baisser.

Le trio pénétra dans le cachot à la suite des quatre filles qui pouffaient, de Vermillion Avery encadré de Gustave et Carrow, et des deux sang-mêlés qui semblaient déjà inséparables, Zack et Glen. A leur suite, les Serdaigles s'avancèrent, préférant d'un accord tacite laisser entrer les maitres des lieux d'abord.

La salle de potions était l'un des plus vastes cachots des souterrains du château. Le plafond haut était en réalité une immense voute de pierres humides recouvertes de mousse. Les murs de grès étaient entourés de larges piliers plus épais qui soutenaient sans doute les fondations du château.

La salle comportait une dizaine de paillasses doubles qui pouvaient aisément se rapprocher pour former des postes de travail pour quatre personnes. Chaque paillasse possédait un petit lavabo et un feu pour chaudron, un plan de travail pour les ingrédients, ainsi qu'une planche à découper et un porte-fioles.

Des étagères de bois foncé supportaient des milliers de bocaux remplis de substances bizarres et gluantes qui flottaient dans une solution verdâtre. Il y avait aussi des animaux empaillés, des fioles de différentes tailles contenant divers potions et des vieux grimoires.

Devant les paillasses, se trouvait le bureau du professeur qui était déjà recouvert de paperasse. Derrière, on pouvait voir la porte menant aux appartements du professeur et au fond à droite, celle de la réserve à ingrédients qui comportait aussi une collection de vieux livres de cours racornis.

Impressionnés par les volutes blanchâtres au parfum envoutant qui s'échappaient du chaudron doré près du bureau, les élèves n'osèrent pas s'avancer et restèrent au fond de la salle, immobiles et cois. Le professeur les incita à se rapprocher sans pour autant les laisser s'assoir.

Il leur demanda de se rassembler devant lui en deux rangées bien droites : les Serdaigles d'un côté et les Serpentards de l'autre. Puis il leur demanda de former des équipes de quatre avec pour seule règle qu'il fallait au moins un membre d'une autre maison.

Sirius, Severus et Sowan se regroupèrent spontanément, même si le brun protesta pour la forme que la brunette s'incrustait encore. Elle ne répondit rien, ignorant le sarcasme de l'héritier des Black et ils se mirent tout trois d'accord pour choisir l'un des deux Serdaigles qui étaient restés à l'écart des autres. En grande partie parce que Sowan le connaissait déjà.

Le rouquin dégingandé les dépassait tous d'une bonne tête et marchait le dos vouté et les bras en avant, comme s'il avait grandi trop vite et qu'il n'était pas encore habitué à son corps. Il portait les cheveux mi-longs, ondulant légèrement derrière ses oreilles. Ses deux grands yeux verts juraient avec les multiples taches de rousseur qu'il portait sur les joues. Pas de doute qu'il était écossais, devina Sirius. C'était donc pour cela qu'il était familier à Sowan.

« Ryan O'Connel, se présenta-t-il en tendant la main aux deux garçons.

-Salut Ryan, lança la brunette en choisissant une paillasse assez proche du bureau alors que Severus et Sirius secouaient la main tendue du rouquin. Comme ça, ajouta-t-elle pour Sirius, ça nous fait chacun un membre de notre clan. Un de mes gens, avec un des tiens.

-Severus n'est pas un de mes gens, s'offusqua le brun. Il est mon égal ! »

Sowan fronça les sourcils en fixant Severus qui rougissait encore, se tenant en retrait des deux autres aux côtés de Ryan qui se tenait aussi coi que lui.

« Tu l'as défendu contre Potter, non ?

-Parce que Potter me fait gerber. Mais s'est Severus qui m'a protégé avant la Cérémonie de Répartition. Il s'est mis entre moi et Potter quand ce petit salopard m'a frappé. Et comment tu sais que j'ai défendu Sev contre Potter ? S'étonna-t-il soudainement. »

La jeune fille jeta un regard intrigué à Severus, comme s'il était une nouvelle espèce exotique et inconnue, puis elle sourit, dégageant une intense odeur de framboise. Apparemment, il n'y avait pas que la baguette de la jeune fille qui fleurait bon les baies.

« Peu importe Black. D'accord, fit-t-elle sans que Severus ne comprenne à quoi elle acquiesçait ainsi. »

Elle tendit une main au garçon qui se retrouva un peu étonné et indubitablement perdu. Quoi qu'il commençait tranquillement à se faire à l'idée qu'il ne comprendrait jamais plus rien en totalité de ce qui se passait autour de lui maintenant qu'il était à Poudlard …

« Tu es vraiment mignon, souffla-t-elle doucement en riant. Prends ma main Severus. »

Sirius lui adressa un sourire rassurant, désignant la main tendue avec un hochement de tête incitatif. Faisant confiance à son ami, Severus saisit la main de la brune, sans même savoir pourquoi il le faisait. Mais à voir l'air solennel de Sowan, cela devait surement être plus qu'une simple poignée de main. D'ailleurs, sa main droite vint se poser par-dessus la sienne, ses paumes entourant celle de Severus avec fermeté.

« C'est symbolique et un peu solennel, expliqua la jeune fille. Par cette poignée de main, je te reconnais comme mon ami, mon égal et mon allié. Je t'ai tendu la main droite en premier, car je suis droitière, signe que je n'ai pas l'intention de prendre ma baguette quand ta main sera dans la mienne, alors que toi tu as ta main, la plus adroite, libre si tu en as besoin. C'est un signe de respect et de confiance qui t'établit comme mon ami. Ma main gauche par-dessus la tienne signifie deux choses : que j'ai confiance en toi pour me défendre si c'est nécessaire, et que tu es mon égal puisque je te considère capable de nous défendre tous les deux. Elle protège également ta main, comme je te protégerais si on tente de s'en prendre à toi, car tu es mon allié au-delà de toute partisannerie de clan, de politique ou de race. »

Severus encaissa le discours de l'écossaise comme si elle parlait une autre langue. Il en fut à la fois touché et ébahi. Il ne comprenait sans doute pas l'enjeu de tout ça, ce pourquoi il ne sut quoi répondre.

« Je … Euh je ne sais pas quoi dire, fit-il en s'excusant du regard. »

Sowan lui adressa un sourire étincelant.

« Tu n'en as pas besoin, répliqua-t-elle.

-Pour le moment, le geste qu'a posé Sowan n'engage qu'elle. Si tu recouvres vos mains avec celle que tu as encore de libre, compléta Sirius, tu la reconnais à ton tour comme ton amie, ton égale et ton alliée. »

Severus hocha la tête, signe qu'il comprenait, amusé de voir ses deux amis compléter la phrase de l'autre. Il n'hésita pas, et leva la main pour la poser sur celle de la brune. Mais Sirius l'arrêta sous le regard curieux de Sowan et du rouquin qu'ils avaient invité dans leur équipe.

« Si tu fais ça, tu dois savoir que tu t'engages à la protéger si elle est attaquée, à lui accorder refuge si elle perd son foyer, et à épargner ses gens même s'ils sont sur ton territoire tant que tu n'auras pas reçu de sa bouche le droit de les châtier. Comme elle s'est déjà engagé à le faire auprès de toi ! »

Severus eut un petit rire nerveux.

« Ça ressemble à une cérémonie.

-C'est un geste sacré, Severus. C'est très sérieux. Si l'un de vous ne tient pas sa promesse, il sera accusé de parjure. Et mentir à un chef de clan, ou à l'égal d'un chef de clan, et condamnable par la mort. »

Sowan leva les yeux au ciel. Que l'héritier Black pouvait se montrer sérieux !

« Maintenant c'est juste la prison, pas besoin d'être si mélodramatique, Black. Et puis on est encore jeunes, pour l'instant, ça ne l'engage pas à grand-chose ! On verra plus tard pour les conditions un peu plus complexes ! »

Black lui lança un regard grave, navré qu'elle prenne ses recommandations à la légère.

« Il n'appartient à aucune grande lignée, Sowan. S'il parjure envers tout un clan à travers toi, ce sera la mort. Même si mon oncle lui accordera sa protection, ce ne sera pas assez. Son ascendance Prince n'est pas suffisante pour le protéger d'un serment si puissant ! Dit-il fermement avant de se tourner vers Severus. Je voulais juste te prévenir, mais c'est ton choix. »

Tout ce que faisaient les sangs purs étaient tellement complexe. Il y avait tant de règles, tant de traditions et de symboles dans chacun de leur geste. Severus se demanda un instant combien en avait-il vu sans les remarquer ou les comprendre depuis la veille.

« Je n'ai pas l'intention de mentir de toute façon, affirma Severus en haussant les épaules, posant finalement sa main gauche sur celles de Sowan. »

Soudain, la voix du professeur surplomba le brouhaha ambiant, les rappelant tous à l'ordre. Le trio et Ryan se retournèrent vers le bureau, tous quatre attentifs à ce qui allait suivre.

« Bien ! Maintenant que chacun d'entre vous a trouvé son équipe, je demanderai à chaque équipe de se trouver un plan de travail, ne soyez pas timides. Vous pouvez venir à l'avant de la classe ! »

Sowan, Severus, Sirius et Ryan n'eurent pas besoin de bouger puisqu'ils avaient déjà trouvé leur place. Quand tout le monde fut placé, le professeur demanda à chacun de se présenter en indiquant sa maison. Il se présenta lui-même comme le professeur Slughorn, rappela qu'il était le directeur de la maison Serpentard et expliqua ensuite brièvement les règles de base de sa classe.

Il rappela également la liste des fournitures obligatoires pour son cours, expliqua que chaque devoir exceptionnel serait récompensé par deux points pour la maison de l'élève, que chaque potion réalisée avec brio serait récompensée d'un point.

Bref, il n'arrêtait pas de parler, semblant apprécier beaucoup le son de sa propre voix. Et quand, enfin, il sembla avoir épuisé toute inspiration sur ce qu'il pouvait bien leur dire, il ne restait plus que quelques minutes de cours.

« Par la barbe de Merlin, mais l'heure est déjà presque finie ! Nous avons tout juste le temps de tester un peu vos connaissances ! Vous, fit-il en pointant Severus, Monsieur Snape, pouvez vous répondre : Comment sommes-nous censé préparer la racine Tuefeux ? »

Severus hésita un peu, prenant le temps de réfléchir avant de répondre. Parler en public n'était pas son fort et il était déjà assez effrayé sans avoir besoin d'être interrogé devant toute la classe. Néanmoins, il connaissait la réponse et refusa de se défiler.

« Et bien … commença-t-il.

-Oui ? Pressa Slughorn

-Dans les manuels on nous indique de la couper en dés. Mais il est beaucoup plus efficace de la broyer à l'aide d'un pilon. »

Le professeur regarda un instant Severus avec un étonnement qu'il ne chercha même pas à cacher.

« Ma foi, c'est exact ! Où avez-vous entendu parler de cela ? »

Severus se raidit à nouveau, trouvant toujours aussi déplaisant d'être le centre d'intérêt d'une classe d'une vingtaine d'élèves.

« J'aime beaucoup cette matière Monsieur, j'ai appris quelques petites choses par essais et erreurs. Je … j'aide ma mère, et elle me laisse habituellement prendre ce que je veux dans ses serres. Elle est botaniste.

-Vraiment ? Intéressant, fit le professeur songeur en se frottant lentement le menton. Si je veux trouver de la peau de Lamie, où dois-je me rendre ?

-En Birmanie, répondit Severus du tac au tac. C'est interdit ici à cause des effets secondaires -nausée persistante, soif de sang, hallucinations et détresse cardiaque. Celle qu'on nous offre sur le marché noir est une escroquerie. La peau de Lamie ne se plisse jamais et elle conserve toujours un lustre vert bleu. En de très rares occasions, elle peut être ambrée, et il faut alors fractionner et en mettre moitié moins ou on risque de tuer quiconque boira de la potion.

-Extraordinaire. Et si je veux faire une potion de Tuesoif, pour les vampires, est-il préférable d'utiliser de l'ail ou de l'extrait de bois de frêne ? »

Severus sourit comme si Slughorn venait de faire une excellente plaisanterie. Les élèves observaient leur échange comme un match de Quidditch, tournant la tête sans arrêt de l'un à l'autre, impressionnés par la dextérité du professeur et les connaissances de Severus.

« Ni l'un ni l'autre. Ce sont des canulars montés pour vampire nouveau-né. Une potion de Tuesoif se compose de vin d'une vigne cultivée en Terre Sainte, de pépins d'une pomme de vie poussant en Terre Profanée et de sang de licorne. Elle est prohibée par la loi en raison de la réforme du Bureau de la Protection de la Faune Magique du Ministère de la Magie qui a déclaré les licornes comme une espèce en voie de disparition et donc protégée.

-C'est incroyable, jeune homme! Cinq points pour Serpentard ! Quel tristesse que le cours touche déjà à sa fin. J'ai hâte de vous retrouver pour notre prochain cours ensemble Monsieur Snape, conclut Slughorn avant de laisser sortir ses élèves d'un signe de la main. »

Alors qu'il ramassait ses affaires, Severus sentait encore les regards lourds de ses compagnons d'étude sur lui. Ce fut Sirius qui cassa son impression d'être un animal de foire. Il posa une mais sur son épaule et lui sourit de cette façon qui faisait pâlir le soleil. Il sentit son cœur se serrer dans sa poitrine et ses mains devenir moites.

« Par Salazar, Severus ! tu as été incroyable. Je suis admiratif !

-C'est sûr ! Intervint Sowan en s'accrochant à son bras. C'est toi qui vas me donner des conseils et pas l'inverse ! Petit cachotier va. »

Severus ne réussit qu'à leur rendre un sourire timide avant qu'ils ne quittent la salle, saluant Ryan en lui souhaitant une bonne journée. Le trio se dépêcha de remonter des cachots pour se rendre dans le hall. Sirius était intenable, Severus avait mal au ventre et Sowan semblait n'en avoir que faire. En effet, leur prochain cours était le premier cours de vol !

**Reviews =)**

**La suite dans deux semaines, à cause de notre semaine de retard !**


	12. Chapitre 11

**Titre : Another Chance**

**Auteur : Yuki Shuhime et Ombrepluie**

**Type : Fiction Longue, Chapitre 11**

**Univers : Harry Potter**

**Rated : M**

**Couple : Lucius Malfoy/Sirius Black **

**Résumé : Et si lorsque Sirius était passé à travers le voile, il n'était pas mort ? Et si au lieu de prendre, le voile pouvait offrir ? Offrir une autre chance.**

**Disclammer : Tout à JKR**

* * *

><p><span>Chapitre 11<span>

Le deuxième cours des Serpentards de première année avait lieu sur la pelouse du château, et malheureusement avec les Gryffondors. En descendant les escaliers devant la porte d'entrée, Sirius, Sowan et Severus aperçurent déjà deux rangées d'une dizaine de balais étendus sur l'herbe fraichement coupée. Dès que le trio arriva sur les lieux, ils remarquèrent que le reste de leur promotion était déjà arrivé.

Sirius profita que les Gryffondors ne soient pas encore de la partie pour s'approcher du groupe et détailler les occupants. Avec le banquet plutôt mouvementé et le premier cours de Potions, le brun n'avait même pas fait le tour des élèves de son année. Il connaissait bien sûr les deux Sang-Mêlés, Zach et Glen qui se tenaient côte à côte adossés à un mur en discutant à voix basse, pointant le groupe de filles de signes de tête peu discrets. Vermilion Avery se tenait entre Carrow Goyle et Gustave Crabbe, bien droit, presque crispé. Aussi, le jeune Black les salua, suivi par Severus qui hocha timidement la tête dans son dos.

Sowan fit une tout autre forme de cérémonie. Elle s'approcha du groupe de trois puis du duo et tendit franchement la main à chacun d'eux en se présentant pompeusement mais en restant toujours polie et amicale. Sirius se demandait soudain si c'était dans sa personnalité de se montrer avenante, ou si elle faisait de la politique. Aussi machiavélique qu'il la voyait, le brun ne pouvait être objectif et suspecta tout de suite quelque chose de louche.

« McCloy, ça sert à rien d'essayer de recruter parmi eux, précisa-t-il en échangeant un regard entendu avec Avery, ces trois-là sont ralliés au clan Malfoy et donc au mien, et les deux autres sont mêlés ! Laisse-les donc un peu tranquille et présente-nous à ces jeunes demoiselles qui gloussent depuis tout à l'heure, proposa-t-il avec un rictus ironique en désignant les quatre autres filles de leur année qui se tenaient regroupées en piaillant. »

Sowan lança ses beaux cheveux bruns en arrière et envoya un regard assassin à Sirius avant de reprendre Severus par le bras comme elle en avait pris l'habitude depuis le début de la matinée en se dirigeant vers les vertes et argent qui se calmèrent en voyant approcher Sirius. Bien qu'il connaisse de nom quelques unes des jeunes filles du groupe, il ne remettait pas encore de visage sur les patronymes dont son oncle lui avait appris la distinction.

« Bon, les filles, je vous présente Sirius Black et Severus Snape. Les garçons, voici Aileen et Helen Greengrass, Malory Pucey et Venus Flint, expliqua-t-elle en désignant tour à tour deux jumelles blondes aux yeux verts, l'une aux cheveux coupés au carré, l'autre avec de longues mèches ondulées descendant dans son dos, une châtain aux cheveux négligemment remontés en queue de cheval, aux yeux azur aussi pâles et clairs que ceux de Sirius étaient foncés, et une brune avec une frange qui cachait presque ses prunelles noisette, à l'air espiègle et plutôt mignonne.

-Mes demoiselles, fit Sirius d'une voix charmeuse, je suis enchanté de faire votre connaissance. Miss Flint, il me semble que nous nous connaissons ? Demanda-t-il à la brune à la bouche pulpeuse qui fendit son visage d'un sourire immense.

-Oui, nous avons été présentés à une réception donnée par le Ministre. Je ne savais pas que tu serais à Poudlard avec nous cette année ! Je pensais que tu étais déjà à l'école depuis au moins deux ans. »

Sirius ne répondit pas car dans son dos, un hurlement strident troubla sa réflexion. Lorsqu'il se tourna pour voir de qui provenaient ses vagissements hystériques, il reconnut la figure ronde et la chevelure de feu de Lily Evans qui se ruait sur Severus les bras grand ouverts. Le brun remarqua aussi que Potter et ses deux sbires n'étaient pas encore là, c'était déjà un problème à régler en moins vu la réaction du rouge et or lorsque Lily avait approché Severus la veille. Néanmoins, la Gryffondor arrivait comme un boulet sur Severus qui lança un regard penaud à Sirius avant de prendre lâchement la fuite sous un soupir atterré de Sowan qui suivit sa course des yeux jusqu'à ce qu'il parvienne à se dissimuler dans les vestiaires des hommes près des serres.

Et au grand dam de Severus qui blêmit instantanément, elle se rua sur lui en poussant des petits « Sevy, Sevy » suraigus. Après quelques minutes hilarantes pendant lesquelles Lily poursuivit le jeune garçon partout, courant après lui jusque derrière les serres, Severus finit par s'enfermer, en détresse, dans les vestiaires des hommes.

Sirius et Sowan qui avaient observé la scène un peu en retrait, décidèrent d'aller le chercher en voyant que le professeur arrivait au loin. En quelques pas, ils furent devant l'entrée et le brun eut un instant d'hésitation avant que Sowan ne pénètre dans le vestiaire en appelant leur ami d'une voix forte, laissant grande ouverte la porte sans ménagement pour la pudeur des Poufsouffle de septième année qui se changeaient après un cours de botanique qui avait assez mal tourné.

« Hé dis donc ! fit un élève châtain aux cheveux frisés. Ca te dirait pas d'aller mater ailleurs ?

-Laisse là tranquille Kerb, moi ça ne me gêne pas, elle peut même venir voir de plus près si elle veut ! ajouta un autre en lui souriant de façon suggestive.

-C'est limite de la pédophilie, ça Karl, rétorqua ledit Kerb. »

Une autre fille serait devenue rouge brique et aurait perdu la face en babillant, mais Sowan, elle, lui adressa un regard dédaigneux qui le fit se sentir comme un parasite particulièrement horripilant. Elle releva la tête en détaillant le corps maigre et parsemé de poils recourbés du Poufsouffle qui semblait s'appeler Karl et répliqua d'une voix froide :

« Pour ce qu'il y à mater … »

Karl fut choqué par les propos de la verte et argent et se couvrit immédiatement alors que Kerb le pointait du doigt en ricanant. A côté, Sirius réprimait un sourire et remarqua Severus, derrière une rangée de casiers, qui semblait scruter les environs timidement pour voir s'il pouvait sortir. Le brun lui fit un petit signe et il s'approcha prudemment alors que le dénommé Karl remarquait :

« Dis-donc, elle a du caractère ta poulette, lança-t-il à Sirius.

-Je ne suis pas … commença Sowan en se redressant, prenant cette expression très effrayante qui donnait l'impression qu'elle avait pris une quinzaine de centimètres et une vingtaine d'années et qui rappelait à Sirius sa mère dans une mesure hallucinante.

-Exactement, la coupa Sirius, alors si tu veux une descendance, je te déconseille de lui parler comme ça à nouveau ! »

Ce fut à ce moment que Severus, après avoir longé le mur en regardant furtivement dans toutes les directions, se retrouva près de Sirius et Sowan. Il rougissait et ses longs cheveux, pourtant si propres après le sortilège de la brunette, semblaient déjà de nouveau gras même s'ils sentaient toujours la framboise.

Sirius éclata de rire et passa un bras autour de ses épaules, riant davantage en le voyant rougir ainsi. Le pauvre avait l'air d'avoir couru pour sa vie et le brun trouvait cela très amusant. En même temps, il ne se réjouirait pas d'avoir Evans sur le dos. Aussi, il rassura son ami.

« Soit pas gêné, si une folle me courait après en hurlant mon nom comme une furie, moi aussi je partirais en vitesse dès que je la verrais arriver dans ma direction. McCloy et moi on va l'empêcher d'approcher. Pas vrai, poulette ? taquina-t-il la brune avec un sourire en coin qu'il savait ravageur.

Curieusement cela eut très peu d'effet sur Sowan qui soupira en lançant à nouveau ses cheveux en arrière.

« Dois-je en conclure que tu ne veux pas de descendance, Black ? menaça-t-elle. Quoi qu'il en soit, j'ai une idée pour nous débarrasser un moment d'Evans. Donne ta main à Sirius. Elle n'osera pas t'approcher dans ses conditions.

-Que… quoi ? Comment ça ? bégaya Severus.

-Tu t'assieds déjà à la place de son petit ami, expliqua Sowan, ce sera plus crédible que si tu me la donnes à moi. Ça aura plus d'impact sur les gens aussi, vu que Sirius est un Black et que par ici, ça a l'air d'être un truc particulièrement fabuleux, ajouta-t-elle un peu boudeuse de voir que si peu de personnes connaissaient son clan et son influence au château. »

Le regard de Severus s'agrandit d'étonnement et il ne trouva rien à répondre. Sirius lui avait expliqué la veille le système des places à la table et l'avait convaincu de rester là où il était malgré la signification pour la communauté des Sang-Purs. Mais il n'aurait jamais pensé que ça pouvait prêter à ce point à confusion aux yeux des autres élèves.

« Pe … pet … petit ami ? Bafouilla-t-il en regardant, penaud, Sowan et Sirius en alternance. »

Sirius leva les yeux au ciel, attrapant le bras de Severus pour entrelacer leurs doigts sous le sourire ravi de Sowan qui lâcha son bras pour la première fois de la journée.

« Allez, me dis pas que ça te fait peur. Et puis ce n'est que jouer la comédie. Par contre, essaye de ne pas grimacer si jamais je passe un bras autour de ta taille, ajouta-t-il en plaisantant en lançant un clin d'œil à Sowan qui pouffa.

-Mais…. Mais… et ta réputation, se préoccupa Severus bien que laissant docilement sa paume rejoindre celle de Sirius, ressentant même une sorte de fourmillement désagréable le long du bras.

-Crois-moi, s'amusa Sirius alors qu'il se dirigeait vers la sortie, laissant à Karl, Kerb et les autres un peu d'intimité, même si je t'embrassais devant toute la Grande Salle, on ne raconterait rien sur mon compte. Ni même sur le tien. Et je doute même que ça découragerait les filles qui rêvent de devenir la future madame Black. Ne t'inquiète pas pour ça

Sowan arqua un sourcil, les mains sur les hanches, en dévisageant Sirius. Elle s'arrêta le temps de laisser passer le petit couple par la porte des vestiaires, jetant un dernier coup d'œil dégouté à Karl qui dissimulait toujours son torse derrière une serviette.

« Tu as les chevilles qui enflent Black, fit-elle en fermant la porte derrière eux. Fais attention, ça risque de ne pas aller en s'améliorant ! »

Sirius rit à sa boutade et se retint de lui faire remarquer que ce n'était pas son rôle d'ouvrir la porte à un homme, convenant qu'il supportait surement aussi peu qu'elle les clichés et les stéréotypes dont la communauté sang-pur était bourrée. Il la remercia plutôt d'un signe de tête avant de poursuivre, la main de Severus transpirant dans la sienne à mesure que le garçon blêmissait.

* * *

><p>Finalement ils n'eurent pas à jouer la comédie pour sauver la vertu de Severus bien longtemps puisque dès qu'ils mirent à nouveau les pieds sur la pelouse du parc, le professeur Fleefree était déjà là et plaçait les élèves entre les balais. La main de Sirius dans la sienne eut juste le temps de déclencher un regard choqué parmi les filles de Serpentard qui en profitèrent pour glousser davantage.<p>

Par chance, Potter et son groupe de suivants s'occupaient déjà de leurs balais, se targuant d'être les meilleurs en vol et de pouvoir déjà faire les figures de base en mimant leurs actions dans les airs. Lily Evans semblait avoir retrouvé son intérêt pour James Potter, aussi, elle ne fit plus attention à Severus avant que le cours ne commence.

« Mesdemoiselles, messieurs, bienvenue à votre premier cours de vol ! commença avec entrain le jeune homme à la carrure athlétique et aux cheveux blonds rendus presque blancs par le soleil. Je suis le professeur Fleefree. Je vais vous apprendre à voler sur un balais, et pour cela, les règles de mon premier cours sont simples : interdiction de voler à plus de cinq mètres du sol, interdiction de faire des vrilles ou des renversés et interdiction de ne pas respecter ses interdictions. On s'est bien compris ?

-Oui professeur ! répondirent tous les élèves d'une même voix monocorde et conciliante.

-Bien ! Placez-vous à côté de votre balai, à droite si vous êtes droitier, à gauche si vous êtes gaucher … enfin vous avez compris le principe. Nous allons commencer !

-Rudement plus expéditif que Slughorn, souffla Sirius à ses deux amis. »

Sowan pouffa et Severus sourit, masquant son angoisse par un rictus un peu crispé que ne remarquèrent pas ses deux amis qui se positionnaient déjà correctement pour pouvoir commencer.

« Mettez une main au dessus de votre balais, et ordonnez-lui fermement de venir à vous de cette façon, expliqua-t-il en se plaçant à côté du balai d'un élève. »

Le professeur prononça le mot « debout » sur un ton autoritaire, et celui-ci se monta du sol pour venir se poser doucement dans sa main.

« Allez-y, à votre tour ! autorisa Fleefree en laissant les élèves s'exécuter devant ses yeux. »

Siriurs avait appris à voler presque en même temps que Lucius, un été au Manoir, il avait été tellement impatient de pouvoir faire comme son ami, que Mr Malfoy avait consenti, avec la permission exceptionnelle de son père, à lui apprendre à voler. Au début, il n'était pas allé bien haut, mais à mesure que Lucius était autorisé à aller plus haut et à faire des nouvelles figures, il l'avait suivi et apprenait constamment pour rester à son niveau.

Depuis que le blond avait retrouvé Poudlard, Sirius avait néanmoins continué à s'améliorer, au moins pour être à la hauteur lorsqu'il voyait ses cousines qui l'entrainaient parfois dans un match. Seuls Regulus et Narcissa restaient en retrait dans ses moments-là, et Sirius et Bella faisait souvent office d'adversaires alors qu'Andromeda gardait les buts.

Aussi, le brun avait tellement hâte de voler de nouveau qu'il fut le premier à avoir son balai en main. Il y avait quelque chose dans le fait d'être dans les airs, un goût de liberté dans la façon dont le vent fouettait son visage qui le rendait heureux. Avec amusement, il constata que le garçon rondouillard qui était avec Potter -Pettigrew s'il se souvenait bien- venait de recevoir son balai en plein front.

« Maintenant que vous avez tous votre balai ... Ou presque… Mademoiselle McCloy, aidez donc un peu monsieur Wenthworth. Je disais donc, maintenant que tout le monde à son balai, vous pouvez le laisser flotter devant vous et l'enjamber, une fois que se sera fait, donnez un bon coup sur le sol avec votre pied droit et soulevez un peu le manche du balai. Pour les habituer, pas plus de cinq mètres, rappelez- vous. Les autres vous pouvez vous contenter d'un mètre ou deux, se sera suffisant ! »

Personne n'eut besoin de le répéter à Sirius qui s'envola avec plaisir, flirtant avec la limite des cinq mètres. Il profita de la merveilleuse sensation de flotter pendant quelques minutes, puis il redescendit vers Severus pour voir comment il s'en sortait. Il mit alors pied à terre pour se mettre au niveau du brun qui n'avait pas encore décollé.

Plus haut, Sowan s'amusait à poursuivre un papillon, appréciant la sensation délicieuse de ses mèches brunes s'entortillant dans les bourrasques de vent. Sirius fut d'ailleurs impressionné par quelques uns de ses mouvements qui laissaient supposer qu'elle savait très très bien voler.

« Alors, comment ça se passe ? demanda-t-il avec un sourire bienveillant en reposant les yeux sur Severus.

-Bien, je n'ai jamais été très à l'aise dans les airs, précisa Severus. Mais à quelques mètres à peine, ça va. J'attendais un peu pour y aller. Je pense que je vais pas tarder là, normalement, assura-t-il en regardant Sowan virevolter au dessus de lui en souriant, le visage pâle comme s'il avait la nausée. »

Sirius hocha la tête, laissant à son ami le temps qu'il lui fallait alors que Sowan leur hurlait de la rejoindre, prétextant une vue magnifique sur le lac de là où elle était. Quand Severus osa enfin frapper le sol de son talon, il s'envola à quelques mètres et se stabilisa rapidement, paniquant un peu en orientant son manche à balai un peu trop vers le sol. Sirius, qui était remonté dans les airs à sa suite, remit son balai dans l'axe avec un sourire et entraina son ami vers la brunette à l'autre bout de la pelouse.

Les trois amis profitèrent de la vue et s'amusèrent à se poursuivre un peu, Sirius et Sowan soutenant Severus qui prenait de l'assurance à chaque minute passer en vol. Mais soudain, un cri alerta le trio. Pettigrew venait de tomber de son balai, d'une hauteur d'au moins quatre mètres. Aussi, le professeur Fleefree souffla dans son sifflet, les enjoignant tous à le rejoindre et mettre pied à terre.

Alors qu'il se dirigeait vers l'infirmerie avec le châtain qui avait un poignet dans un angle assez anormal, il ordonna que tout le monde reste sagement au sol sous peine de grave sanction. Sowan aida Severus à atterrir, ce qui était toujours le plus scabreux lorsqu'on ne se sentait pas à l'aise, et ils se regroupèrent entre Serpentards alors que déjà, Sirius ronchonnait.

« Pfff, à cause de cet imbécile, on ne peut même pas profiter de notre cours ! C'est vraiment trop injuste, se plaignit-il en grinçant des dents alors qu'il regardait dans la direction des Gryffondors en face d'eux. »

Sirius s'assit donc dans l'herbe aux côtés de Sowan qui ajustait sa jupe entre ses cuisses et commença à parler Quidditch. Evidemment, la jeune fille soutenait une équipe écossaise. Ce n'était pas étonnant, mais Sirius supportait une toute autre équipe au jeu bien différent. Aussi, ils entrèrent dans un débat animé au sujet des différentes stratégies des équipes nationales, occultant tout ce qu'il y avait autour, et notamment Severus qui, après s'être assis à leurs côtés, s'était fait voler sa baguette par Potter qui l'agitait au dessus de lui, l'obligeant à se lever pour tenter de récupérer son bien.

Mais Potter était bien plus grand et bien plus fort que Severus, et sans la magie, c'était peine perdue, il ne pourrait récupérer sa baguette. De plus, tout le monde semblait occupé, Lily discutant énergiquement avec une bande de filles de Gryffondor, aussi, Severus n'osa pas crier de peur qu'elle ne vienne aussi pour lui créer davantage d'ennuis.

« Alors, Servilius aux cheveux crasseux, personne t'a jamais prévenu, y a une invention géniale qui se vend bien depuis un ou deux siècles, ça s'appelle le savon ! Tu connais ? Apparemment pas …, se moqua Potter en faisant de petits ronds dans le ciel avec la baguette de Severus qui dégageait un peu de fumée bleu pâle.

-Rend moi ma baguette ! Répéta-t-il, ignorant les sarcasmes du rouge et or en sautillant pour essayer de l'attraper, sans y parvenir car Potter la plaçait toujours plus haut pour le narguer.

« Bah si tu la veux, viens la chercher alors! railla James en attrapant subitement son balai avant de décoller, montant bien au-delà de la limite autorisée par Fleefree. »

Ce fut lorsque Potter s'éleva bien au dessus des cyprès bordant le château, que Sowan et Sirius se rendirent compte qu'il se passait quelque chose. Ils se levèrent immédiatement et alors que, entendant Severus crier au brun de lui rendre sa baguette, Sirius grimpait déjà sur son balai pour rattraper Potter, Sowan se rendit près du jeune garçon qui rougissait de plus belle.

« Ma Maman va m'en vouloir toute ma vie ! C'est la baguette de mon grand-père, je peux pas la perdre ! Sanglota-t-il en pointant le ciel du doigt, impuissant car trop maladroit sur un balai pour le reprendre lui-même.

-Mais non arrête Sev', Sirius va te ramener ta baguette. Ne t'inquiète pas, viens là, le rassura Sowan en le prenant dans ses bras. »

Les deux amis se tournèrent vers les airs, suivant les silhouettes de Sirius et Potter qui se poursuivaient, faisant étalage de leurs talents de vol respectifs. Alors que le rouge et or atteignait presque le sommet de la tour d'Astronomie, Sirius vrillait pour prendre de la vitesse avant de monter en chandelle pour le rattraper.

Il entendit Potter le narguer en ricanant, avant qu'il ne jette le morceau de bois au sol de toutes ses forces. A cette hauteur, si Sirius ne la rattrapait pas, la baguette se briserait, c'était certain. Mais la vitesse à laquelle il allait devoir aller était peut être trop importante pour qu'il puisse remonter avant de toucher le sol. Peut lui important en fait car il ne réfléchit pas une seconde et fondit en piqué pour rattraper la baguette de Severus.

Au sol, tous les élèves retenaient leur souffle, les jumelles Greengrass se cachant même les yeux, alors que le jeune Black approchait de la terre. A à peine deux mètres de la pelouse, il tendit le bras de son balai et agrippa du bout des doigts le morceau de bois magique qui crépita dans sa paume. De toutes ses forces, il tira sur le manche pour redresser sa trajectoire.

Victorieux, il réussit tout juste à remonter, frôlant l'herbe de ses genoux, et exécuta un petit looping en prime avant d'atterrir près de Severus dont les ongles avaient laissés de vilaines marques tellement il avait serré ses poing contre ses joues. Avec un sourire, il lui offrit rendit sa baguette qui lança de petites étincelles rougeoyantes quand il la prit entre ses doigts à nouveau.

Alors que Severus voulait remercier son ami et que Sowan s'apprêtait déjà à se moquer de sa dernière manœuvre un peu risquée, Sirius sentit une paume se plaquer sur son épaule. Son sang ne fit qu'un tour et il se sentit brusquement envahi d'un frisson glacé. Il pivota doucement pour faire face à son professeur de vol qui tenait déjà Potter par le col.

« Mais vous êtes complètement inconscients par Merlin ! Je viens tout juste de raccompagner un élève qui c'est fait une contusion à l'infirmerie et vous vous amusez à faire de la voltige à plus de trente mètres dans les airs ? Dix points en moins pour Gryffondor et dix points en moins pour Serpentard ! Et vous êtes viendrez tous les deux en retenue pour avoir enfreint mes règles.

-Mais Professeur …, tenta d'argumenter Potter.

-Je ne veux rien entendre, pas un mot Potter, ou ce sera dix autres points en moins pour votre maison ! »

* * *

><p>Après les péripéties de cette matinée, Severus commençait à comprendre que ses années à Poudlard ne seraient pas de tout repos. Mais que contrairement à ce que lui expliquait Sirius la veille dans le dortoir, il pensait que le jeune homme passerait surement plus de temps à l'aider qu'à lui causer des problèmes. Heureusement qu'il avait été là ce matin sinon, le pauvre Severus aurait du écrire à sa mère qu'il avait perdu la baguette de son Papy Prince …<p>

Quand ils arrivèrent tout trois à la table pour le déjeuner, ils remarquèrent que déjà presque tout le monde était arrivé. Seuls les cinquième année se faisait attendre -les cours de Botanique duraient toujours plus longtemps, avec le trajet et le changement de vêtements- aussi, Sirius prit place non pas à côté de Bella comme à son habitude, mais à côté de Sowan qui prit le côté droit, et Severus garda son côté gauche scandaleusement définitif.

Bella lança un regard qui voulait en dire long à Sirius mais profita de sa proximité avec Severus pour s'assurer que sa première matinée avait été agréable. D'abord timide, le jeune garçon commença à raconter ses péripéties en cours de vol, occultant ses réussites en potion et l'épisode désastreux du réveil en retard et du shampoing magique de Sowan.

« Rah, ce sale avorton de Potter ! Il va voir ce qui l'en coûte de s'att … commença-t-elle en levant un index rageur en direction de la table de Gryffondor.

-Détends-toi, Bella, il va se calmer. Et tant qu'il ne m'a pas touché moi, tu ne peux techniquement rien engager de féroce à son encontre. Tu aurais la justice magique contre toi et je ne suis pas sûr que notre grand-oncle puisse te tirer d'affaire dans ce cas-là ! la coupa Sirius, faisant ouvrir de grands yeux ronds à Rodolphus qui s'insurgeait qu'on puisse ainsi parler à sa fiancée. »

Ce fut à ce moment-là qu'arrivèrent les quatrième année. La promotion se répartit comme à son habitude, et Lucius qui apprécia mentalement que la place en face de Sirius soit libre, s'y installa en compagnie de Nott et Zabini ; Aurora et Cassandre se plaçant comme à leurs habitudes. Un silence un peu cérémonieux se fit pendant qu'ils s'installèrent mais la conversation reprit bientôt son cours normal.

Chacun discutait dans son coin, et Lucius observait, sourd aux discussions qui se tenaient à ses côtés, Sirius qui parlait avec enthousiasme avec le garçon aux cheveux gras et l'écossaise. Une pointe de jalousie le piqua en plein cœur mais son expression figée resta identique et, captant un instant le regard outremer de son brun, il esquissa un mince sourire, comme s'il parvenait à s'exprimer ainsi et que Sirius le comprenait.

Plutôt que de retourner dans sa tête, le moment où hier soir ils s'étaient à nouveau embrassés et qu'il avait fui, lâchement, lamentablement, Lucius décida de prendre part à la discussion animée par Daphné et Cassandre. Ils étaient tous plongés dans un concours de ce que Britannicus lui expliqua être celui de « la famille la plus cinglée ».

« Et là ma tante de regarder le lustre où pendaient les gnomes et de déclarer « N'est-ce pas qu'ils font une décoration très rustique. C'est très tendance cette année aux Pays de Galles. », expliqua Cassandre.

-Comme si le cadeau n'était pas déjà un flop, s'étouffa presque de rire Daphné.

-Oh ! oui, commenta Aurora. Comment ta famille a-t-elle pu arriver à éviter le bain de sang après ça ?

-En plaidant la folie de ma tante bien sûr, répondit Cassandre de son petit air mutin. »

La cause de cette hilarité partagée peu à peu par toute la petite assemblée, fit une fois de plus remarquer à Severus qu'il ne comprenait rien à ce qu'il se passait. Il tira timidement la manche de Sirius, mais avec Bellatrix à sa gauche, c'était presque impossible de rester discret et de chuchoter sa question.

« Mais pourquoi un cadeau magique ? demanda Severus, captant au passage un regard possessif de Lucius sur son ami qui lui fit froid dans le dos.

-C'est une tradition, expliqua Bella en posant une main sur le bras du jeune garçon. En fait, tu peux aussi offrir un bijou à la femme du chef. Mais si le chef de clan est d'un naturel jaloux, …

-Ça devient galère, poursuivit Britannicus. Pouah, heureusement qu'on a pas ça en Jamaïque, ce serait tellement chiant, je crois bien que je mourrais d'ennui si je devais vivre au milieu de toutes vos coutumes bizarres, se plaignit-il en étirant les bras derrière son dos.

-Tu comprends maintenant pourquoi Zabini est tellement mal élevé, expliqua Daphné en envoyant un regard noir au métis qui volait déjà une pomme sautée dans son assiette.

-On te donnait pas à manger dans tes plantations de coton ou quoi ? Se moqua Rabastan, le frère Lestrange qui se montrait d'ordinaire relativement coi puisqu'il ne parvenait pas à contenir son impulsivité naturelle qui lui avait déjà causé du tort en société, mais qui résistait rarement à l'appel d'une pique lancée.

-Bah non tu sais bien, un bout de pain sec, un peu de jus de canne à sucre et trente coups de fouet ! Je te signale que depuis l'abolition de l'esclavage en 1883, les blacks sont les maitres de l'île ! Et moi au moins on peut pas dire que je me reproduis avec mes cousins ! Ajouta-t-il au profit de Rabastan ce qui fait grogner Rodolphus par là même. »

Bellatrix profita de la joute verbale entre les deux jeunes hommes pour expliquer la situation à Severus, et même Sirius et Sowan qui écoutaient attentivement, avides de commérages.

« Brit' et Rab' ne peuvent pas se voir, une histoire de gonzesse, une connerie, mais c'est comme ça, ils peuvent pas s'empêcher de s'engueuler en public. Brit' vient d'une très vieille communauté sorcière de la Jamaïque, issue des premiers habitants de l'ile avant la colonisation espagnole ou anglaise. C'est une communauté très soudée et très différente de la nôtre. La magie est avant tout initiatique. On va dire que tous les membres de la communauté sont éveillés à la magie à un âge précis et l'utilisent dans une forme très différente de la nôtre, sans baguette et avec de longues incantations. Ils sont super doués en potions et en sortilèges, n'utilisent quasiment pas la métamorphose en revanche mais offrnte une place très importante à la divination. Rabastan a tendance à penser que Britannicus n'a rien d'un sorcier sang-pur comme nous, qu'il est juste un sorcier Voodoo seulement bon à amuser les Moldus. Mais peut importe ce que pense mon cher futur beau-frère, la puissance magique de ces familles a été démontrée et ce n'est pas parce qu'il est peu courant qu'un de leur membre quitte la communauté pour venir étudier la magie dans une école, qu'on doit discuter sur le statut de son sang ! De son côté, Britannicus ne comprend pas les alliances incestueuses des familles de Grande-Bretagne et refuse de passer pour inférieur auprès de quelqu'un qui est né de l'union d'un frère et de sa sœur -car le père et la mère Lestrange, sont frères et sœurs. Enfin voila le topo ! »

Le trio resta muet puisque déjà la joute verbale était terminée et qu'Aurora continuait à leur expliquer le système des cadeaux au chef. Severus écouta donc attentivement, un peu honteux, puisque dans un sens, c'était à cause de sa question que la dispute avait éclaté.

« Ou alors, tu peux offrir un bijou, un couteau de cérémonie, et autre coutellerie, au bras armé, expliqua Aurora. Mais c'est plus délicat, parce que s'il y a des tensions dans le clan et que la place du chef est menacée, tu pourrais involontairement donner l'impression d'être en train de donner ton appui à un autre parti.

-Donc, fit Severus, le plus sûr, c'est d'opter pour l'objet magique, pour le chef de Clan.

-Ou à son héritier, oui. Plus c'est cher, plus la faveur que tu désires obtenir peut être grosse, intervint Sowan.

-Alors … Admettons par exemple, que je te rende visite chez toi dans le but de te demander quelque chose, je pourrais offrir … un truc à ton mari. »

Sowan lui envoya un sourire radieux.

« Non à moi. L'égalité des sexes n'est pas défendue par les sang-pur d'Angleterre, mais en Ecosse, c'est différent. Si je me marie, je reste la chef du clan quoi qu'il advienne même si je peux choisir que mon époux occupe cette fonction à ma place si je le désire. Mais tu obtiendras ta faveur sans avoir besoin de m'apporter de cadeaux puisque je t'ai reconnu comme mon égal. Les engagements pris avant un mariage prévalent sur tout le reste, car pour le moment, quand je parle c'est au nom de mon clan tout entier.

-Et si tu ne te maries pas ? Demanda candidement Severus, ne comprenant pas le froid qu'il venait de provoquer autour de la table. »

Sowan eut un nouveau sourire resplendissant alors que Bella prit une teinte intéressante entre le blanc et le vert.

« Si je ne me marie pas, je serai la seule à la tête de mon clan, comparativement aux Anglais conservateurs, nous les sang-pur d'Écosse sommes progressistes ! Dans les deux cas, je reste de naissance, l'héritière unique de mon clan et par la même, la chef en devenir. »

Les garçons autour de la table des Serpentards, eux-mêmes héritiers et futurs chefs de clan, eurent un regard entendu ou carrément un air de dédain. Severus ne compris pas pourquoi.

« Et à voir vos têtes, ce n'est pas comme ça partout ? Remarqua Severus en se faisant tout petit.

-Salazar nous en préserve ! S'exclama un garçon un peu plus loin. »

Le visage de Sirius devint d'une froideur glacial et il dévisagea le jeune homme, un troisième année, qui finit par détourner le regard, terriblement mal à l'aise. Puis, Sirius se tourna vers Bellatrix, levant un sourcil avec un air interrogateur.

« La famille Stradfort. Ligne dure, petite fortune, ils appartiennent à notre clan, Calvin Stradfort, lui en l'occurrence est le futur chef de sa famille, débita Bellatrix comme si elle récitait un discours appris par cœur.

-Rappelle-moi son nom plus tard, s'assura-t-il. Se tournant vers Severus, il retrouva son sourire comme s'il ne l'avait jamais perdu. Pour répondre à ta question, non. Aucune famille d'Angleterre ne laisserait une femme à la tête de leur famille, encore moins de leur clan, et même si l'Écosse est favorable à cela, Sowan sera toujours une cible tant qu'elle ne sera pas mariée, et sa position sera délicate, car elle aura très peu d'appuis.

-Mais pourquoi ? Insista Severus qui voulait comprendre.

-Parce que tout le monde veut être le chef à la place du chef. Et qu'une femme est plus vulnérable du fait qu'elle ne parviendra pas à gagner de la crédibilité auprès des vieux arriérés et des … Raaah je suis verte de jalousie ! J'aurais voulu être Écossaise ! s'exclama Bellatrix avec un air vindicatif et déterminé.

-Salazar, merci pour le monde libre que ce n'ait pas été le cas. Tu n'aurais fait une bouchée de l'Europe, remarqua Sirius sur un ton affligé, même s'il souriait à sa cousine avec affection. »

Avec un petit sourire, Bella effleura son cou, là où il y avait une chaîne aux armoirires des Black.

« Il y aurait un moyen pour que tu deviennes chef de clan, intervint Sowan avec un sourire que l'on pouvait qualifier de diabolique et qui plu immédiatement à Bellatrix. Tu assassines Sirius, j'annexe ton clan, je te mets à la tête de ta famille et je vous redonne votre indépendance ensuite. »

Bellatrix et Sirius éclatèrent de rire.

« Bien essayer Mc Cloy, mais je ne suis pas crédule aux point de croire que tu annexerais notre clan pour nous rendre ensuite notre indépendance.

-Avoue que j'aurais été folle de ne pas essayer ! »

Les deux jeunes femmes échangèrent un grand sourire entendu, et Sirius se tourna aussitôt vers Lucius. Toutes ces discussions autour de son assassinat potentiel lui avait fait penser à un détail qu'il n'avait pas encore évoqué. Et il trouva opportun de le faire à ce moment.

« De toute façon mes demoiselles, rien ne sert de monter entre vous des complots machiavéliques, si jamais je devais mourir sans avoir désigné d'héritier, mon clan ira aux Malfoy, affirma-t-il en souriant candidement à Lucius, se souvenant du velouté de ses lèvres et de la chaleur d'une étreinte entre ses bras.

-Quoi ! S'exclama Bellatrix faussement scandalisé, tu ne me laisserais même pas une chance d'être à la tête de notre famille ?

-Je ne suis pas assez fou pour te donner une bonne raison de me planter un couteau dans le dos. Tu es dangereuse Bella, et je suis très heureux de t'avoir avec plutôt que contre moi. Je fais juste en sorte que cela ne change pas. »

Severus compris soudainement à voir les sourire que s'échangeait le cousin avec la cousine, que dans leurs esprits tordus, tout cela n'était que compliments.

« Meurtre, assassinat, annexion et renversement de pouvoir ? Ce n'est pas la façon idéals de commencer l'après-midi, allez, souffla Andromeda. Allez ! Dis-moi Daphné, comment c'était le cours de Défense Contre les Forces du Mal ? Et Chudley ? Il est toujours aussi beau ? »

Daphné eut un sourire de conspirateur qui fit se rapprocher du centre de la table la plupart des jeunes filles de la bande, soudainement bien calmes et silencieuses, prêtes à dévorer le moindre petit détail sur le beau professeur.

« Plus encore, ma Chérie. Ce qui est vraiment fantastique, c'est qu'il pimente son cours d'anecdotes. Aujourd'hui, on commençait avec la legilemencie et il racontait qu'une fois, il avait vu un sorcier renégat en Russie manipuler deux Trolls dont il s'était servi pour détruire une ville en leur faisant danser le Lac des Cygnes. Selon lui s'était vraiment très gracieux si on exceptait les débris de bâtiments qui tombaient autour d'eux et le fracas épouvantable qui en résultait.

-Oh ! Et qu'est-ce qu'il a fait pour les empêcher de nuire ? Demanda Lizzie Rosier en se mordant la lèvre.

-Lui rien, il a dit qu'il n'avait que douze ans, et que c'est un compagnon de voyage qui a stupéfixié les deux monstres et les a envoyés par Portoloin dans un désert. Je crois qu'il a un œil sur Bellatrix.

-N'importe quoi ! Soupira la jeune femme en levant les yeux au ciel. Il regardait le sceau dans mon cou, pas mon décolleté. »

Rodolphus grogna et passa un bras possessif autour des épaules de sa fiancée.

« N'empêche que c'est vrai ! Il te regarde souvent, maugréa-t-il en fronçant les sourcils.

-Vais-je être exempté de la présence des Lestrange dans mon clan ? demanda Sirius sur un ton taquin. »

Pour toute réponse, Bella se retourna et embrassa longuement son futur mari avec passion, glissant langoureusement sa langue de sa bouche, faisant fi des bruitages et de l'exhibition dont ils faisaient preuve.

« Yeurk, on mange Bella ! Protesta Sirius. On a déjà dit que la zoophilie à table est strictement défendue !

-Comment oses-tu me parler ainsi ! Commença Rodolphus, je ne t'ai jamais … »

Il fut brutalement coupé par un autre baiser passionné de sa douce et tendre.

« N'écoute pas ce gamin, il est juste jaloux de toi.

-Bella, je t'épouse quand tu veux, mais je t'assure que je ne suis pas jaloux de ton animal de compagnie ! Protesta le jeune homme. »

Cette déclaration fit s'étrangler Lucius avec son jus de citrouille et Sirius se retrouva de nouveau le centre d'attention incrédule de leur petit groupe. Severus et Sowan observait la scène, l'un avec appréhension, l'autre avec une excitation non dissimulée. Vu la stupeur et le froid que la boutade de Sirius avait lancée avait provoqués, il crut bon de préciser :

« À toute fin utile je rappellerais simplement que le second est la personne la plus proche et la plus loyale au chef de clan. Donc se serait plus facile et plus sécuritaire pour moi de me marier avec Bella qu'avec qui que se soit d'autre. Mais elle aime Rodolphus et je ne l'aime pas de cette façon… Bien sûr, dans notre famille, l'amour n'est pas un critère essentiel au mariage, mais je ne suis pas de cette avis. Si c'est possible, j'aimerais autant éviter d'épouser quelqu'un pour qui je ne ressens rien. Désolé Bella, tu es une femme magnifique et splendide, mais les castratrices vindicatives aux goûts alimentaires douteux qui tuent leur première victime entre le café du matin et les toast du brunch, ce n'est pas mon genre !

- Ne t'en fait pas. Les idiots progressistes et romantiques qui sacrifient ridiculement leur sécurité pour leurs convictions personnelles ne sont pas, non plus, mon genre. Mais si cela devenait indispensable, je te trouverais moi-même un époux digne de ce nom.

-Époux ? Releva Britannicus avec un sourie en coin et un regard furtif du côté de Lucius. »

Sirius rougit, mais ne répondit rien. Ce fut Bellatrix qui fusilla Zabini du regard. Britannicus leva les mains devant lui en signe de reddition, un immense sourire illuminant son visage chocolat aux prunelles brillantes de malice.

« On se calme, je n'ai rien dit.

-Bonne réponse, souffla Bellatrix sur un ton chantonnant qui sonnait pourtant terriblement lugubre. Et toi gamin, apprend à contrôler tes réactions un peu mieux. Tu n'auras pas toujours des gens secondes zones devant toi.

-Hey ! Protesta Zabini. »

Sirius baissa les yeux un quart de seconde, puis il releva le menton, de nouveau avec un sourire neutre et une expression avenante sur le visage, toute trace de rougeur ayant disparu de ses joues, s'attirant une petite tape d'encouragement de sa cousine.

« Bon garçon ! »

Rodolphus leva un sourcil et échangea un regard taquin avec son petit frère.

« Et après c'est moi qu'on traite de chien-chien à sa maîtresse.

-La différence, intervint sèchement Lucius à la surprise de tous, c'est l'âge Lestrange ! Sirius à douze ans, toi dix-sept. Je crois qu'à son âge on a le droit d'écouter les _conseils_ de ses aînées. »

Malfoy appuya bien sur le mot conseil afin de mettre en lumière que Lestrange obéissait à des ordres. Bellatrix lui jeta un regard suppliant, et Sirius baissa la tête en soupirant, quand soudain Lucius comprit qu'il avait commis une erreur. Si Sirius n'était pas intervenu après la remarque de Rodolphus, ce n'était pas par manque de répliques cinglantes en réserve, mais parce qu'il voulait éviter d'avoir à le punir, par égard pour Bellatrix.

Evidemment, il n'y avait pensé qu'après avoir parlé. Lucius se montrait de plus en plus surpris par la maturité du brun en matière de politique. Lui, n'avait pas encore toute la subtilité nécessaire à tenir son rôle, mais Sirius en revanche, se montrait à la hauteur de son rang. En prenant la défense de Sirius devant tant de personnes, il donnait l'impression que le garçon n'était pas assez fort pour se défendre seul, et il le forçait à se montrer plus cruel que nécessaire.

« Désires-tu présenter des excuses, Rodolphus ? demanda pourtant Sirius sur un ton morne, illustrant le peu de plaisir qu'il prenait à ainsi humilier son futur beau-frère.

Le regard de Bellatrix se fit brillant de reconnaissance, bien qu'un peu inquiet. Elle connaissait la fougue et la fierté de son amant, et elle savait qu'il pouvait se rebeller contre Sirius, juste sur le principe de refuser de s'abaisser devant plus jeune que lui. Mais Rodolphus agit avec sagesse et humilité, et se leva pour se mettre devant Sirius. Lestrange garda la voix assez basse pour que seuls quelques-uns des Serpentards l'entendent.

« Je vous demande personnellement pardon de vous avoir offensé, et je demande pardon et me repends de vous avoir insulté, vous et le clan Black à travers vous.

-Très bien, tu seras sous la surveillance constante d'un membre de ma famille, et tu as déjà choisi une punition horrible en te condamnant à subir les humeurs terriblement imprévisibles de Bella jusqu'à la fin de te vie, je vois difficilement punition plus sadique. Rodolphus, tu es pardonné sous condition de marier Bellatrix Black avant le second solstice de l'année prochaine ! Annonça Sirius avec théâtralité.

Lestrange eut un sourire complice avec le brun. Après tout, ce gamin horripilant ferait, selon lui, un très bon chef de clan, et quoi qu'il en dise, il serait fier de le servir ! Même s'il avait horreur que ce petit avorton le traite de toutou de compagnie.

« Je vous remercie de votre bonté, répondit Rodolphus d'un ton pompeux et ampoulé, appuyant sur le ridicule du vouvoiement.

-De rien, mon Brave, reconnut Sirius en tendant sa main droite. »

Derrière eux, Sowan avait commenté toute la scène à Severus, lui expliquant les tenants et les aboutissants d'une discussion de ce genre, et le côté peu protocolaire que ça prenait actuellement car ils n'étaient encore que des gamins, mais lui faisant prendre conscience de l'incroyable tournure que pourraient prendre certains événements dans l'avenir. Lorsqu'ils arrivèrent à la poignée de main réconciliatrice, Sowan poursuivit à demi-mots :

« Il est gaucher. Tendre la main faible à quelqu'un à qui on accorde son pardon c'est lui assurer qu'il est inférieur à nous et que nous faisons preuve de miséricorde pour cette fois. J'aurais fait la même chose pour bien lui rappeler sa place, mais le sourire supérieur, ça s'est juste parce que Sirius est prétentieux.

-J'ai entendu McCloy ! Intervint Sirius qui se retourna pour leur faire face.

-Ose dire le contraire ! Défia la brunette.

-Le contraire.

-Très mature, Black.

-Merci, j'ai toujours été un exemple de sagesse.

-Et vaniteux en plus !

-Seulement conscient de ma valeur inestimable, poulette, fit-il avec un clin d'œil joueur. »

* * *

><p><strong>Reviews =) <strong>

**La suite dès que possible (nous nous excusons de notre retard, mais de nombreux problèmes personnels, aussi bien d'emploi du temps que d'affectation morale, nous ont beaucoup retardé dans la rédaction de ce chapitre !)**

**Nous tenons à dédier ce chapitre à Karin, l'épouse de Mike qui aura fait preuve de courage jusqu'à la fin ! J'espère que, où que tu sois, tu es en paix ! RIP Karin**


End file.
